The transformers in my backyard
by autobotgirl12328
Summary: She loved Transformers but she didnt expect it to go as far as they'd land in her backyard! How well can this work out, having 5 Autobots to look after? And how well will it work with her friend's Decepticons? -In need of some fine tuning...-
1. stars and spaceships

A/N

About three years ago, as of when I'm writing this, I wrote this story. When I started this story, I didn't know there was a website for fanfiction. When I started this story, I thought one day I would print it out. when I started this story, I thought pictures made every story cooler. When I started this story, I didn't know about Beta readers.

To summarize this, when I started this story, I was young and a poor writer. I understand that the story is…well, a poor one. But it was my first, and I will never forget it. Someday, maybe I'll even reprise this and make it better. But currently, I have many stories that need my attention and will kill this old grandfather story if I dared try and restart it.

Well, to the few readers who actually read this or dare read this old story, thank you and I hope you enjoy my three year old, first fanfiction story…

Chapter 1

Stars and spaceships

Lights danced across the sky as the night dawned upon a small town. This town had a school and kids to go in it. There weren't many jobs in this town but adults and parents made a living in the city down the way. On this night one child struggled to get to sleep.

"Ug!" Niki whispered. It was 10:00pm and her family was fast asleep. Her little sister, Lilly, snore down the hall. Her older sister, Stephanie, had just settled into slumber in the room next door. Her parents had fallen asleep hours ago. Niki leaped out of bed. She walked to her window and stared out into the great waste of space.

"Wow! A star!" she yelled. She saw a bright star in the middle of the sky. It glowed and danced. She smiled as she rested in bed. Still in the corner of the window was the star. She smiled as she dozed off to sleep. She knew why she couldn't sleep. Tomorrow was a big day. The start of a new transformers series and the first day of the summer vacation count down.

"Gotta get up! Gotta get up!" Niki squealed as she rushed down the stars. Her floppy PJs brushed against the stair case. She jumped on the couch and switched on the TV. Cartoonnetwork showed up. It was announcing the new show, transformers animated. Niki watched on.

"Niki are you down here?" Lilly's voice squeaked over the sound of the show. Niki sighed and turned it up. Lilly slowly walked down the stairs. She frowned at her sister. Niki sat on the couch for the 90minute TV show beginning episode.

"Niki you've been watching this show since 9:30!" her mom's voice echoed through the room. Niki snapped out of her trance. She looked up at her mother. Niki gulped as she shut it off.

"Mom I'm sorry it was a new transformers series!" Niki begged.

"I know how much you love those transformers series, but I have had enough of your crazy for it! No transformers TV series for a week!" Niki sat frozen for a moment as if she was paralyzed.

"Mom?" Niki whispered. As her mom walked off Niki slumped up the stairs into her room. On one of the shelves there was an Optimus prime from every series even the golden ages ones. She lifted the newest one. Because of her uncle in toys-R-us she got the new transformers animated Optimus prime. He held his ax in one hand and had a gun in the other. The gun was attached to his arms and it shot out a grapple.

The night drew near. Niki stayed in her room all day. She only came down for dinner and art supplies. When 9:00pm rolled around Niki's mother walked into her room. Niki was by her window watching her star raise in the deep blue sky. Her mom smiled as she closed the door. Niki smiled and leaped under her bed. She pulled out a piece of paper.

"There!" Niki smiled. There tapped upon the window was an Autobot mark. She stood back and looked at it. If you stood in the right angle the star would shine through the mark. Niki smiled as she curled up under her blanket. She looked at the star. Suddenly it began to move. She gasped.

"If it isn't a star I hope it's an Autobot ship," Niki yawned, "come for me Optimus, I'm right here!" Niki soon fell asleep. What she didn't see was the star stop and glow in front of the Autobot seal. Niki pulled her Optimus prime toy close to her when the night was still young.

"Niki come and get it!" dad's breakfast call woke Niki in a flash. She rushed down stairs with her toy lodged between her arms. She squished into a seat next to Lilly. Her father set down a plate of eggs and French toast. Niki placed her toy on the counter. She lifted her fork and prepared to dig in. Then she stopped and whispered her prayers. Once she was done she dug into her food. Her father smiled as he cleaned up.

"Niki, I'm sorry mom grounded you from your shows but you're kind of crazy toward them," Stephanie snapped, walking by and swiping one of Niki's French toast sticks. Niki snatched her toast stick back from her sister's hand. She then ate it.

"Niki why might I ask did you bring that toy of yours?" Lilly asked. Niki lifted her toy and left. Lilly shrugged.

Niki looked out her window. Though the sun had just raised she wish for it to be night and to see the lovely star. She squinted her eyes. In the distends was her star. It was small and seemed very far away. She sighed. She looked back at her clock. 9:22 Am. She had to do something.

Ring! Ring! "Hello?" Niki called her best friend, Brittney.

"Hey B," Niki sighed. It was silent for a while. Niki waited.

"Niki, you know it's only 9:48?" Brittney whimpered. Niki sighed.

"I'm sorry Brit but I'm bored," Niki sobbed. Brittney got quiet.

"Then why don't you watch that transformers show that you like so much?" Brittney squealed. Niki held her Optimus prime toy.

"I can't," Niki whispered. Brittney was silent as Niki sighed.

"Why?" Brittney screamed, "You love those shows!"

"I am grounded from it," Niki cried. Brittney gasped.

"I'm sorry," Niki sobbed, "I'll hang up if you want."

"No, no, no! No need to," Brittney raced. Niki smiled.

"Well want to go to the park," Niki asked as she sat down.

"Sure," Brittney laughed, "let's go!" Niki marched down the stairs and up to her father. She stopped. It was only 10:03am!

"Maybe at 2…." Niki asked Brittney.

Niki and Brittney would only go to one play ground, Swansea kingdom. It had castles and swings but they didn't enjoy that they enjoyed the shade of one of the pavilions. They would sit and talk. Sometimes Isaac would come along and they would all play but this time Niki just needed to waste the time till 9:00pm. She was going to waste 3 hours here and then 4 more at home.

"Niki why are so desperate to waste time here?" Brittney asked. Niki looked away at the lake down the road then back.

"Well I want to see my star!" Niki pleaded. Brittney jumped.

"Star? What star?" Brittney scrambled. Niki looked at her deeply.

"There is a star I can see through my window," Niki explained.

"Niki no stars can be seen from our town because there are so many lights in the town and cities close by!" Brittney screamed.

"But I do see a star but I'm not sure if it is a star because last night it moved around and….."Brittney covered her mouth.

"It moved? Niki that was no star it was more likely a plane!" Brittney yelled. Niki sighed but smiled. Brittney backed up.

"Well I believe that it's a star!" Niki smiled.

"Niki you were almost late," her mother snapped.

"Key word _almost_!" Niki smiled sitting down in her seat. It was her favorite, tacos! She lifted up a taco. It leaked greasy sauce. She smiled. That was here favorite part of tacos. She took a bite. It was delectable!

"Niki it's bed time," Niki's mother had walked into her room. It was 9:12pm yet Niki was still staring out the window. Her star was up. It glowed and sparkled. Her mother lifted her up and threw her onto her bed. Niki smiled and laughed.

"You're getting to old for this after all you are a big 12 year old girl," her mother smiled. Niki looked out the window then at her mother who was leaving.

Niki saw another star. She smiled. She looked up at the clock. It read 11:28pm. Almost midnight. She turned back to the stars. One star had moved! It had rammed into the other! They seemed to be fighting. Niki growled. She raised her fist.

"Get away from them you evil Decepticons!" Niki screamed.

She covered her mouth with her hands. If it was 11:32 that means her family is asleep. She looked back at the stars. One star was getting brighter and brighter. Niki backed up from the window. The second star also grew brighter. Niki watched as a meteor flew over her house. She heard the crash of the satellite getting knocked off.

"Um," Niki whispered as she saw the first star coming at her house. She ducked on the ground. She closed her eyes as a great red flash shone through her window. She felt dirt and rocks rest on her. She stood up and looked through her window. There in her backyard was a fired up spaceship.

"What on earth?" Niki whispered. She slipped on her slippers and rapped her robe around her. She grabbed a flash light and ran down the stairs. Once she reached the first floor she heard her dog, Henry, barking at the door. Niki quieted him up with a treat. As he munched Niki opened the door. Her flash light blinked then shut off.

"I knew I should have changed these batteries," Niki wailed. Niki dropped her light and walked forward. It was a large ship. It had yellow mixed in with red. In the back of the ship it was grey. There, in the back of the ship, was the boarding dock. She looked it over. She blew on a small square pad. There were the open and close buttons. She closed her eyes and pressed a button. The door opened. It tried to extent but it just kept driving into the ground.

Niki gulped as she walked into the ship. It was dark and shattered. She heard the closing of the door. The tunnel became darker. Niki shuddered and continued on. She reached the command center. She gasped. It was so big but still so familiar. She saw five seats and five stations. She rubbed up against a switch. It began to play a movie. Niki turned around.

"Cybertron was a great planet till the war began. It was in peace for many cycles. That was till the Decepticons wanted the All spark for control and power. The Autobots thought otherwise. The war began but soon the Autobots had no choice but to send the All spark away….." Niki stopped the tape. She froze. Cybertron? Decepticons? Autobots? Where was she?

"I am in an Autobot ship," she whispered, "or am I in a…" she froze at the thought of the evil nasty Decepticons sneaking up behind her and capturing her. She gulped. She began to walk away from the controls. She soon was running down the long hall ways.

Niki ran into a long dark room. She looked around. There were round things sticking out of the walls. She felt the wall. The lights bounced on. Niki shielded her eyes. When she looked again she saw five pods. She felt the outside of one. It was cold. She brushed off some dirt and frost. She saw Bumblebee from her TV shows. She smiled at knowing she wasn't going to get attacked by Decepticons.

She saw a light in the distant. She walked through the room and entered another. She fallowed the light to an object. She gasped. There, bright and glowing, was the All spark! Niki lowered her hand. She wanted to touch it. The watch around her wrist began to hurt and spark. Niki pulled her arm back. The All spark grew brighter and brighter.

Suddenly all the lights came on. Niki looked around. She looked back at the room with the pods. Niki looked back at the All spark. A light shot out. Niki shielded her eyes with her arm. On this arm was her watch. It began to glow. As she looked at it she heard an opening sound. The pods!

"I've got to get out of here!" Niki screamed. She ran behind a crate. She heard them in the next room. She heard them stretch.

"What woke us up?" it sounded like Bumblebee. Niki froze.

"I'm not sure," it sounded like Prowl. Niki looked over the box.

"Let's check the All spark," that was defiantly Optimus prime. Niki ducked as she ran behind another box. She looked up and saw Optimus lead Bumblebee, Prowl, Ratchet, and Bulkhead into the room.

"It seems we just woke up," Bulkhead suggested.

"No we couldn't have. Something had to wake us up," Optimus answered. The All spark began to glow. The team backed up. The glow began to dim. As the team closed in again the All spark shot a light at a box. At that moment Niki's watch began to glow. She tried to cover it up but it wouldn't stop glowing.

"Bumblebee check it out," Optimus ordered. Bumblebee grumbled. As he walked over to the box. Niki ducked. Bumblebee looked over the box and saw Niki. She looked up and screamed. Bumblebee place his hands on his head. The rest of the team also did. Niki ran from behind the box and bumped into Optimus prime.

"Ah!" she screamed. Bumblebee picked her up. She crossed her arms.

"Put me down!" Niki wailed. Bumblebee set her down.

"What are you?" Optimus asked. Niki brushed herself off.

"I am a human girl! Or like you big Autobots would call an organic matter," Niki explained. Bumblebee leaned over.

"So you know about Autobots," he asked. Niki nodded.

"I don't trust it," Ratchet grumbled. Niki looked away.

"Well I'm sorry," Niki yelled, "but you kind of landed in my backyard!" The team sprang up. Niki began to walk off.

"Wait," Optimus hollered. Niki smiled and turned around.

"We could use some help around here. After all you know more about this place then we do," Optimus shrugged. Niki smiled.

She ran up to them. Ratchet shook his head. He still didn't trust her. She led them out of the ship. She looked at her house then at the ship. She looked up at the Autobots who looked everywhere. She shook her head. She yawned. As they looked around she walked up to the door. Bumblebee noticed this.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Niki yawned again.

"I need my sleep. I have school tomorrow. I'll leave you guys with one task. Find a new place to hide your ship because my parents will flip if they see this," Niki yawned. Bumblebee nodded.

"Oh and one more thing," Niki asked. Bumblebee turned to her.

"Tomorrow at 6:38am come to my house, right here, and we'll find you guys some disguises," Niki yawned. As she closed the door she heard the group talk.

As she laid down in her bed. The down stairs clock began to chime. Ding! Dong! Ding! Ding, dong! It was midnight once Niki finally fell to sleep.


	2. more than meets the eye

More than meets the eye

Niki woke up to the sound of her alarm. It was 6:15am. She fell asleep 6 hours ago. She sat up and stretched. She shot up.

"The Autobots!" she yelled. She quickly put on her clothes. She wore a bright white shirt with a red Autobot sign on it and some blue shorts. She ran down stairs at 6:23am. She ate a pair of poptarts and ran back up stairs. She was almost done with brushing her teeth when she heard cars drive up to her house.

"Oh no," Niki squealed. She rushed down the stairs and saw out the window five weird cars. She groaned. She opened the door. Niki pulled her coat off the hooks and place it over her shoulders. She ran up to the cars. One transformed into Optimus prime. Niki pulled at her hair.

"You guys are not well disguised! These cars aren't even of this world!" Niki wailed. Optimus looked at them and shrugged.

"Let's go," Niki ordered. Optimus transformed back into his car mode. Niki hopped into it. It was small but it would have to do.

"First you, Optimus," Niki sighed as they drove off. As they drove on top of a hill, cars, of earth, drove below. Soon they reached the top and changed into robot mode. Niki looked down.

"So Optimus you could be a truck?" Niki pointed to a truck driving by. It had blues and reds mashed in with yellows and oranges.

"Or a fire truck?" Niki suggested. There driving by was a fire truck. Large and red.

"Which one?" Niki smiled. Optimus looked down and then away. He began to transform. She waited till he was a full fire truck. She smiled as she jumped and clapped. She knew he would pick that one.

"Bumblebee you're next!" Niki smiled. Bumblebee leaned over the hill. He watched all the cars drove by. There was one with blue and blacks another with black and white all over. Then he saw his car. He backed up and transformed into a yellow and black car. It was covered in yellow beside the lone black stripe.

"I'll go next!" Ratchet growled. Niki backed up as he looked at the cars. One car was pink another was blue but one made noises that interested him. He backed up and stood by the tree.

"Aren't you going to show us?" Bumblebee asked. Ratchet growled.

"Any way, lets move on," Niki smiled. She knew he picked that noisy ambulance below.

"Me next! Me next!" Bulkhead screamed. He ran up to the cliff side of the hill. He looked down below but didn't find any of interest. He sighed. Bumblebee patted his back knowing he didn't find any thing. Niki sighed.

"Sorry buddy," Niki yawned. Bulkhead looked down at the other side of the hill as Prowl picked his vehicle.

"Prowl pick fast I have to be home soon," Niki yawned. Prowl scoped out the roads and finally picked a vehicle. He stood back and transformed into a motorbike. Niki smiled. It was all like the TV show but Bulkhead still didn't have a vehicle mode yet.

"Wait! Wait! Can I have that one!?" Bulkhead pointed to a big air force police carrier. Niki looked at him, then Bumblebee and then at Optimus. Optimus nodded while Bumblebee shrugged. Niki smiled and also nodded.

"Cool!" Bulkhead smiled transforming into his new vehicle mode.

"Now can we go?" Niki yawned, "If I'm gone when my parents get up I'm so dead!" Optimus nodded and transformed. When Niki got inside it was a lot roomier. As they drove down the road Niki fell asleep. At 8: 52am the team arrived at Niki's house. They snuck into the backyard. There was still some flames and a large hole from the ship crashing but they quickly crossed. Optimus tried to wake Niki up but she was fast asleep.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus ordered. Bumblebee took Niki and squeezed his arm through the window. He felt her bed and set her on it. He pulled his arm out and nodded. The team drove away as Niki's sister walked in. Niki was curled up on the end of the bed like a small dog.

"Niki, get up," Stephanie yelled. Niki slowly opened her eyes. She realized she was in her house in her room. Niki sprang up as Stephanie left the room. Niki was already dressed and ready. She didn't feel hungry so she grabbed her bag and waited at the bus stop. She yawned as cars drove by.

Honk! Honk! Niki woke from her nap after the sound of the honk. She looked up the road and saw Bumblebee, in vehicle mode, driving up to her. He stopped at her stop. She smiled.

"Don't transform, okay?" Niki yawned. She covered her mouth.

"Sure but do you need a lift?" he asked. She looked both ways and saw no bus. She nodded and ran up her drive way.

"A friends giving me a ride," she yelled through the door. Niki ran back to Bumblebee who opened his right front door.

"So where to?" Bumblebee asked as they drove down the road.

"To Brittney's," Niki smiled, as the car stopped at a sign.

"Where's Brittney's?" Bumblebee asked as they began to drive.

"Oh just turn here," Niki ordered. Bumblebee turned right.

"Stay here for a second alright," Niki sighed. Niki walked up the drive way and knocked on the front door. It was silent till Brittney opened the door. Brittney smiled at Niki as she did back.

"Need a lift?" Niki smiled. Brittney nodded. She closed the door.

"Just hold on…" Brittney yelled as she left to wonder through her house. Niki ran up to Bumblebee. It sounded as if he was snoring.

"Bumblebee!" Niki screamed but still sounded as a whispered. The snoring stopped as he, by accident, honked loudly.

"Shhhhh!" Niki whispered, "I need a fake driver! Can you do like a hologram or something?" Niki pleaded. Suddenly a hologram driver appeared in the driver seat. It turned and smiled at her.

"I'm ready!" Brittney hollered from the door. Niki flipped around and smiled as if guilty of something. Brittney sighed.

"Niki what's up?" she asked as they entered the car.

"Nothing," Niki scrambled. She looked over at the fake driver.

"Um," Brittney hummed, "don't tell any one but last night I saw a space ship!" Niki and the hologram bounced up. Another ship?

"A space ship? Ha ha funny," Niki strained. Brittney nodded.

"It flew over my house and into Isaac's neighborhood. Niki sighed.

"Here you guys are," the driver smiled. He had drove up to the building Niki had explained to go to. Brittney stepped out. Niki stumbled out. She closed the door and looked inside. The hologram disappeared. Niki grumbled then sighed deeply.

"So how long will you be gone?" he asked. Niki shrugged. As she left, Bumblebee drove off.

"Niki where did you find that driver? He seemed like he never seen a human before," Brittney laughed. Niki tried to smile. As they entered the school Niki felt as if something was going to happen that wasn't in her favor. The doors closed behind her as they entered school. It was half empty, after all it was almost the end of the school year.

"Niki I saw a meteor fly over my house!" Isaac proclaimed.

"Wow," Niki grumbled. The teacher was rambling on about space and the wonders on it. Niki didn't listen much. She was still tired after only sleeping for 6 hours. She almost fell asleep when she heard cars driving up to the school.

"Niki look at those five cars driving up to the school," Brittney laughed. Niki sprang up. She bolted her attention to the window. There were five cars driving up into the parking lot. One was a fire truck, another two were a motorbike and an ambulance, and the last two were a big air force police carrier and a yellow car.

"Oh no!" Niki screamed. The class went silent. Eyes stared at Niki. Niki shrugged. She looked back through the window and saw the cars driving toward her. She turned to her teacher by the front.

"Niki why did you say '_oh no_'" the teacher questioned.

"Um, my mom was in the hospital last night and I remembered she was getting her shots right now," Niki shrugged. The teacher nodded and returned to her speech.

"B? B!" Niki whispered. Brittney looked at her and shrugged.

"What?" she whispered back. Niki looked out a window then back.

"Cover me," Niki pleaded. Brittney shook her head with a 'no'.

"Please," Niki begged. Brittney looked at the teacher then at Niki.

"Why?" Brittney asked. Niki looked again out the window.

"I'll explain later!" Niki whispered. Brittney sighed. She raised her hand. Niki looked forward. She clutched her stomach and acted sick. Brittney looked at Niki then waved her hand higher.

"Yes Miss Deken," the teacher answered. Brittney looked at Niki then ahead at the teacher who glared at her.

"Niki doesn't look so well," Brittney yelled and pointed to Niki.

"Oh my! You're right," the teacher echoed, "send her to the nurse at once! I hate the ill!" the teacher wailed. Niki smiled as she left.

As she ran down the hall she passed a teacher. They stopped.

"Where are you going? Shouldn't you be in class?" the teacher asked. Niki looked out the window. She saw Optimus prime looking through the closed window. Bumblebee doing the same.

"Um, I'm leaving early," Niki stained. The teacher groaned.

"Why?" he asked. Niki looked up at him. He was very tall.

"I don't feel well," Niki groaned. She clutched her stomach. She began to run down the hall.

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no….." Niki scrambled. She ran out the door. Ratchet saw her. He whistled and pointed at her.

"There you are!" Bulkhead screamed. Niki put her finger to her lips. She looked back at the door then at the Autobots.

"Shhhhhh!" she wailed, "what are you doing here?"

"We were trying to find you," Ratchet growled.

"Bumblebee said you were here," Bulkhead smiled.

"Yeah but I have to stay here for another few hours," Niki yelled. Optimus groaned as he turned back into his vehicle mode. The others sighed and fallowed Optimus out of the parking lot.

"I'll be out at 3:16pm, okay!" Niki yelled. She waited for an answer. She got a double honk from Optimus prime. She smiled.

As she walked back into class no one noticed. Brittney looked at her. She frowned. Niki looked forward at the teacher. Soon it was lunch and Brittney was saving a table for Niki. Niki came over and sat down. Brittney looked at her then at her food.

"Niki where'd you go during class?" Brittney asked.

"Oh no where," Niki hummed. Brittney smashed her fork down.

"Niki you cut half of class and you say that's _nothing_!" Brittney yelled looking over at her again. Niki sighed. It was hard keeping a secret from your best friend. Even when it's this good a secret.

"I'm sorry Brit but I'll explain it later," Niki sighed.

"No, you explain now!" Brittney yelled. Niki heard kids get all quiet. She even saw them turn and look. She gulped.

"Brittney I'll explain after school," Niki sighed, "if you'll let me give you a ride again." Brittney looked at one of the kids looking at them. She growled at them and they turned away.

"Fine Niki," Brittney whispered turning to her, "fine."

"I'm sorry," Niki whispered. Brittney didn't hear it though. They didn't speak to each other for the rest of the school day. In science class it was silent. In math it was quiet. In speech class it was speechless.

"Finally the school day is over," Niki hummed. As she walked outside Bumblebee sat waiting for her. Before Niki got in Brittney came from behind. Niki looked back at the door.

"Wait!" Brittney yelled as she ran up to Niki, "you said you'd tell."

"I will," Niki smiled as she opened the car door, "after you get in."

"Niki please why not right here?" Brittney asked. Niki smiled.

"Why not in the car?" Niki smiled getting into the car. Brittney grumbled and got into the car. The car drove off down the road.

*****Author's note*****

Slightly long and pointless (to me). Don't you just want to know how Brittney takes this!!!!!!


	3. Secrets among friends

Secrets among friends

"Niki now what is this secret you're holding from me?" Brittney pleaded. Niki smiled. The car turned a corner. It passed Brittney's street. Brittney watched the street disappear behind cars.

"Where are we going?" Brittney asked. Niki laughed.

"The hologram can go now Bumblebee," Niki smiled. The driver disappeared. Brittney screamed. Niki looked back at her.

"Brittney I'd like you to meet my friend, Bumblebee," Niki smiled.

"Bumblebee? You mean as in transformers?" Brittney cried.

"I prefer an Autobot if you please," Bumblebee sighed.

"The car just talked," Brittney stumbled. The car bolted to a stop. There was an old field. There were no houses close by and in the back of the field was a big red, yellow, and grey ship.

"Is that a space ship?" Brittney smiled. As the two girls got out Bumblebee transformed back into robot mode. He stretched.

"Brittney want to meet those cars that drove up to school today?" Niki smiled. Brittney gasped and smiled. She cuffed her hands over her mouth as they entered the ship.

"Guys I'm back," Niki yelled. Optimus looked through the door way. He waved at Niki. Niki smiled. Brittney gasped.

"Who's your friend?" Prowl asked from the command center.

"Cool!" Brittney yelled she ran up to Prowl. She looked up.

"Prowl this is my best friend, Brittney," Niki explained.

"Niki come over here!" Optimus was heard in the next room. Niki ran into the next room.

"What is it?" Niki asked once she reached him. The All spark was glowing brighter and brighter. Niki looked down at her watch. She pressed a button. It showed Optimus prime. Then it blinked. Prowl then was shown. It continued through the team. Niki pressed the button again the holograms turned off.

"Your watch is connected to the All spark!" Optimus gasped.

"Let's try one more thing," Niki smiled. She walked into the next room. She pressed a button on her watch. She put it up to her mouth. She looked up at Prowl and Brittney. She smiled.

"Testing testing one two three…." Niki smiled.

"Optimus prime here!" Optimus's voice came from Niki's watch.

"So it's also a communicator," Niki explained as she walked back into the room. Optimus nodded. He placed the All spark in one of the many boxes. Niki saw him place a lock on it and push it aside. Niki looked down at her watch again. She pressed a button.

"Let's see," Niki hummed. First there was a hologram of Optimus prime. Niki thought for a moment. Next it showed Prowl.

"Brittney," Niki called. Brittney came running in.

"Yeah, what's up?" Brittney answered.

"You know the transformers movie?" Niki asked. Brittney nodded with a smile crossing her face. Niki nodded as well with a smile.

"Well I think we have our own Autobot guardians!" Niki smiled.

"Really?" Brittney shrieked. Niki looked at her with a smile.

"I believe I get Optimus prime and you get…" Niki flipped through the holograms. She smiled at one and continued, "Prowl."

"Oh goody!" Brittney screamed as she bounced up and down.

"Oh no! Look at the time!" Niki screamed. Brittney also looked at her watch. The clock read 5:15pm. Niki ran outside. Optimus prime and Prowl fallowed. Bumblebee fallowed the two.

"Where are you going?" Bumblebee asked.

"We have to go home," Brittney hollered. Niki nodded.

"Well let us give you a lift," Prowl offered. Brittney smiled.

"Sure," Brittney laughed. Prowl and Optimus prime transformed into vehicle mode. Brittney hopped on Prowl while Niki closed the door on prime.

"I'll see you tomorrow Brit," Niki laughed. Brittney waved as the motorbike drove off. Soon Niki was also on her way home.

"Optimus?" Niki asked. She looked up at the sky.

"Yes Niki," Optimus replied as they turned a corner.

"Were you fighting decepticons when you landed here?" Niki asked. Optimus screeched to a stop. Niki held onto the chair.

"Um," Optimus mumbled, "maybe that story is for another time."

"Okay," Niki sighed. Optimus prime fallowed in the sigh.

"Niki, it's hard to explain what was happening when we crashed," Optimus huffed. He pulled up to the curb by Niki's house. Niki stepped out as he opened the door. He shut it before she walked away. As she walked up the driveway he honked. She turned back.

"Niki the decepticons are most likely still on this planet so be careful!" Optimus hollered. Niki smiled and nodded.

"You be careful too," she replied. As he drove off Niki entered the house.

"Mom, I'm home!" Niki cried. She saw the back door opened. A sudden flash of the memory of the space ship and meeting the Autobots. She ran out the door. There on the bench was her mother holding Henry. She had dried tears on her check.

"Mom?" Niki stuttered. Her mother didn't even turn.

"The whole yard a waste," she whimpered, "it's also on fire,"

"Maybe a meteor hit," Niki smiled as she sat by her mother.

"Maybe but where'd it go then?" she sobbed. Niki thought.

"Maybe it evaporated," Niki stumbled. Her mother stood up and walked inside. Niki stood in the middle of the flamed crater.

"Niki dear," Niki heard her mom in the kitchen. She ran to her. Niki arrived in the kitchen to see her mother with a bag.

"I'm sorry I took your transformers away so I got you something," her mother smiled. She placed a toy in Niki's hands. It was a small patch. It was the Autobot seal. Niki looked at it and smiled.

"You can pin it on your clothes or something like that," she smiled. Niki pined it on her shirt. As Niki walked up stairs she heard her father come home. She smiled. Niki closed her door and sat on her bed. She pressed a button on her watch.

"Niki to Optimus," Niki whispered. There was a low static.

"Optimus prime here," Optimus replied. Niki smiled. It worked.

"I'm here too!" Bumblebee giggled. Niki rolled her eyes.

"Oh! Can I speak too! Hi Niki!" Bulkhead screamed. Niki heard her sister at the door. She took off her watch. She looked at the door.

"I'll call you guys back," Niki wailed.

"Wait Niki wha……" Niki turned the communicator off and stashed it under her pillow.

Lilly walked in. Niki laid down on her pillow.

"Niki I thought I heard you talking to some one," Lilly exhaled.

"Nope just me," Niki smiled. Suddenly the phone began to ring. Niki leaned over her bed and read the caller ID. It read "Johnson, Boyd." Niki smiled and picked it up. She pressed the talk button.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Brittney rambled.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold on," Niki hummed. She placed her hand over the speaker. She looked up at Lilly.

"What?" Lilly snapped. Niki pointed at the door. Lilly snarled and left. Niki leaped up and closed the door. She quickly locked it.

"Now you were saying," Niki hummed. Brittney exhaled.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Brittney questioned. Niki thought.

"It kind of stumbled on me the other night," Niki mentioned.

"Oh, well do think they can give us a ride again?" Brittney asked.

"Maybe," Niki mumbled as she pulled out her watch.

"Niki?" Brittney asked. Niki pressed a button and hooked the watch to the phone.

"Brittney I'm trying something okay," Niki explained.

"Sure," Brittney answered. Niki pressed another button.

"Optimus prime?" Niki asked. She waited for a second.

"Optimus prime here," Optimus replied. Niki heard Brittney laugh.

"Optimus?" Brittney asked. Niki waited for the reply.

"Brittney?" Optimus questioned. Niki smiled. It was working.

"I hook the watch to the phone," Niki explained.

"Oh!" Optimus echoed.

"Optimus do you think you can explain your crash now?" Niki asked. It got quiet fast. She heard Brittney breathing.

"Niki," Optimus began, "I don't know if I can explain it well enough." Niki looked out her window. Her parents were out there.

"Try Optimus," Niki whispered, "try please."

"We were transporting the All spark to the Elite guard on Cybertron. When we stopped for repairs in this solar system. One night we tried our maneuvers and the night after we got attacked. The decepticons shot us down but we did the same to them. To protect our selves we had our selves frozen but before I froze myself I must I've steered away from your house," Optimus explained.

"I thank you for not blowing my house up," Niki laughed.

"Still we have to…….decepticons……" the signal was braking up. "Niki where'd Optimus go?" Brittney asked. Niki looked at the watch. It was blinking purple. Niki gasped. It was the decepticons.

"Brit, I'll call you back!" Niki screamed. Niki tore the watch off.

"Wait I'll meet you at the ship," Brittney answered. They hung up.

"Mom! Dad! I'll be back by 8!" Niki yelled as she grabbed her bike. Her mother watched her bike off. She waved as Niki left. Niki soon met up with Brittney down big bend. They biked up to the old field. They saw the ship with the door opened.

"Optimus?" Niki hollered as they entered. "Bumblebee?"

"Prowl? Ratchet?" Brittney yelled. "Bulkhead?" they entered the cargo room. Niki noticed the locked box with the All spark was glowing bright. Niki ran up the box. She pulled at the lock. It wouldn't open. Niki pulled again. Her watch began to glow as the lock came undone.

"Niki! Brittney! Hold on!" Optimus was heard from the command center. The room tilted. Niki and Brittney slammed into the wall. Brittney held her arm.

"What is going on?" Niki screamed. They felt the rush of lift off.

"Is this ship flying?" Brittney asked. Niki nodded. She tried to walk forward. She struggled to but made it to the All spark box. She pulled her self it side. Her watch began to glow. She watched as the All spark showed pictures of people, on earth and Cybertron people. Niki looked at her watch. It was still glowing purple. Decepticons!

"Optimus is there a chance you could drop us off?" Niki asked. Optimus looked back in the cargo area and nodded.

"Ah!" Brittney screamed. Niki closed her eyes. When she opened them again she was at home. She sat on the drive way with her bike on top of her. She sighed.

"Wow," Niki whispered. She walked inside. Dinner was on the table for her. She looked up at the clock. It was 8:04pm. Niki smiled. She took her food up stairs and began to eat. She finished her seconds and thirds by the time it was 9pm. Niki put on her PJs and place her Autobot seal pin on her dresser. She smiled as she curled up into bed.

Niki twisted and turned. It was nightmare. She was on the Autobot ship. She watched as they took off for battle. She saw guns fired and Autobots fall. Bumblebee was first. Ratchet tried to help him but then he was next. Optimus was the last one to stand. He looked back at the cargo room and... BOOM! NOOOOOooo…

"Niki! Niki! Get up sleepy head," Stephanie's voice crashed through Niki's nightmare. Niki bolted up and looked around. She wasn't in a ship. She was at home in bed. She turned to the clock. It was 5 minutes till her bus would drive by. She quickly got up.

"Niki the bus is here," Stephanie hollered. Niki rushed down the stairs and out the door. The bus began to drive away. Niki ran.

"Wait! No! I'm right here! Stop!" Niki yelled. She saw all the kids laugh at her as they drove away. Niki sighed as the bus turned the corner. She threw her hands to her side.

"Where are those Autobot friends when you need them?" Niki growled. She threw her bag down. Niki sat down on the corner of the street. She was going to be late for school and ruin her perfect attendance record. She dug her head into her arms.

Honk! Honk! Niki looked up. She wiped her tears off her check as she saw Bumblebee driving up the road. Bumblebee opened the front door. Niki saw Brittney in the right front seat.

"Hey, you stole my seat," Niki growled as she sat in the left front. The drive wasn't long. School wasn't that far away. Soon Bumblebee was driving away as Brittney and Niki walked into school. It was a free day. You could talk or draw or even dance.

"So you guys got some sort of secret," Isaac asked.

"Maybe," Niki laughed. Her watch began to blink.

"You can tell me can't you?" Isaac smiled. Niki looked at Brittney.

"I think we can," Brittney nodded. Niki looked at her.

"Well he is our friend," Niki laughed. Isaac frowned for second.

"When?" Isaac asked. Niki looked at her watch.

"After school. We'll give you a lift to it," Niki smiled. Isaac sighed.

Isaac turned around to face the front. Niki raised an eyebrow. She noticed he had a purple stamp or something on his arm. She couldn't make it out for it was hidden by his sleeve. She began to wonder if she made the right choice of letting him in on the _big_ secret. Isaac looked back at her. She quickly turned and began to talk to Brittney.

"Something wrong Niki?" Brittney asked. Niki sighed.

"I'm not sure Isaac should be let in on the _you know what_!" Niki replied. Brittney giggled. Niki growled and slapped her desk.

"Sorry Niki but he _is_ our friend," Brittney giggled. Niki mumbled.

"Hey do you want a ride or what," Niki laughed. Brittney stopped laughing and smiled. Niki smirked.

At the end of school Brittney sat in the front seat while Niki waited for Isaac to show up. Brittney yawned.

"Niki are you sure this Isaac is going to show up?" Bumblebee asked. Niki sighed yet nodded. Brittney looked out the window.

"There he is!" Brittney yelled. Isaac came out from the doors.

"What took you so long?" Niki grunted. Isaac shrugged.

"Where are we going," Isaac asked as he got into the car.

"Oh no where," Niki smiled. Isaac raised an eyebrow. Then he jumped. He noticed Brittney sitting in the front seat and the driving wheel moving, on its own! Isaac rubbed his eyes.

"Seeing things?" Bumblebee's voice rushed through Isaac's mind.

"Did this car just talk?" Isaac screamed. Brittney nodded.

"It freaked me out too," Brittney smiled. Niki laughed. She was the best secret keeper ever. Not!

*****Author's note*****

Wow! How many people are going to know about the Autobots? Well I know the answer to that and you will soon… 


	4. The Decepticon raid

The decepticon raid

"Welcome to the space ship that almost hit my house last night," Niki laughed. Isaac smiled. As the girls fallowed Bumblebee in Isaac changed his happy smile into an evil smile.

"Niki Ratchet wants you," Bulkhead shouted from one room.

"All right where is he?" Niki hollered back. Bulkhead came in.

"I think he's in the doc area," Bulkhead chuckled. Niki nodded.

"Isaac when do you have to be home?" Niki asked.

"Oh shot! I have to get home!" Isaac screamed. He ran out the door. Niki shrugged as she walked over to fallow him. She caught him in the outside of the fields. She grabbed his arm. She looked down at her watch. It was glowing and beeping.

"I think your watch needs to get fixed," Isaac hummed.

"No it says there's a decepticon around here but there isn't an…." Niki stopped and looked at him. He glared back. She released him.

"Are you a…" Niki tried to ask if he was a decepticon but it wouldn't come out. Isaac ran off. She watched as he left. She still had the thought in her head, 'is he a decepticon?'

"Niki did you stop him?" Brittney asked. Niki groaned.

"I think he's a…" Niki couldn't finish. Brittney sat up.

"What?" Brittney asked. Niki sat down next to her.

"I think he's a…" Ratchet came stomping in. Niki looked up.

"I need you over here for a second!" he howled. Niki stood up. He led her down the hall.

"Ratchet what is going on?" Niki asked as Ratchet set her on a table. It was large most likely made for Autobots.

"I need to test something in your watch," he replied. Niki held her arm. Ratchet held out her arm. Niki closed her eyes. When she opened them again she notice him pressing buttons. She yanked.

"What?" he growled. Niki pulled her arm away from him.

"I don't know what this thing can do but I want to find out alone," Niki snapped. Ratchet growled. As he walked away Niki leaped off the table. She ran down the hall and bumped into her good friend, Optimus prime. She smiled.

"Hey I have a question," Niki bounced. Optimus held out his hand. He lifted her up onto his shoulder. She smiled from the view.

"Yes," he replied. As they began to walk Niki inhaled.

"Did you fight decepticons any time recently?" Niki asked. Optimus stopped. Niki knew he had a hard time explaining Cybertron affects and battles. She patently waited for him to start.

"We did," he began as they walked on, " and you were there for a moment. But you did ask to be dropped off. We dropped you off fast. We didn't want you to get hurt." Niki thought for a moment she remembered it but it was all like a dream, it was fuzzy.

"Optimus next time," Niki smiled, "we fight together."

"Alright," he hummed, "but you have to be extra careful."

"Alright," Niki laughed, "but you also have to be careful." As they entered the command center again Niki saw Brittney toying with Bulkhead with the help of Bumblebee. Niki giggled.

She began to feel sad. Things like this never last forever. At one time they would have to leave or the decepticons would come or even worse, the police would come and take them away to area 51! If there was one.

"Niki we should start heading out," Brittney laughed.

"Okay," Niki smiled. Soon Optimus prime was driving Niki home while Prowl was taking Brittney on the cruise home. Niki smiled. Today was a good day and tomorrow would be Wednesday and soon the weekend would buzz around with fun.

"Niki your stop," Optimus cried. Niki stepped out as Optimus drove off. Niki smiled. She was in a dream come true. A dream.

"Niki where do you go after school?" Lilly questioned.

"Is it any of your business?" Niki snapped. Lilly walked back.

"Niki," her mother sighed. Niki exhaled and placed her fork down.

"I'm not doing any thing illegal and I'm not drinking drugs!" Niki screamed. She stashed a meatball into her mouth.

"I'm okay then," her mother smiled. Niki giggled.

"She gets off that easily!" Lilly screamed. Niki laughed.

"She's older," her father mumbled. Lilly looked at them.

"She is older, Lil," Stephanie grumbled. Niki smiled.

"This stinks!" Lilly growled. Niki stuffed another ball in.

"You sound like Ratchet, from transformers animated," Niki spat.

"Niki don't talk with food in your mouth!" her mother snapped.

"Sorry mother," Niki sighed as she stuck her last meatball into her mouth.

As the night rolled on by Lilly and Niki were oddly quiet.

"Niki I know you're doing some thing after school," Lilly snapped once 9pm rolled out from behind the night sky.

"Lil, all I'm doing is hanging out with friends," Niki replied.

"Maybe but I'll figure this out!" Lilly screamed.

"Lilly! Leave your sister be!" her mother hollered. Lilly growled as she left the room.

Niki again had a strange dream. This wasn't a bad nightmare not like the last one. She was again on the Autobot ship. She sat in the command center. She looked around. There was no one. The controls began to blink. She looked at them. She pushed one. A screen showed up. It read decepticon war ship approaching. Niki looked back there was Isaac smiling evilly. She watched as a flash of an explosion had happened. She watched Isaac smile and leave her. She held out her arm and yelled his name. He didn't come back.

"Niki get up!" Stephanie was the key to get out of nightmares. Niki opened her eyes and rolled out of bed.

"I have to thank her one day," Niki mumbled. She put on her red T-shirt with one white dot in the center and blue jean shorts. She looked at her drawers. There sat her Autobot pin. She lifted it and smiled as she pinned it on her shirt. She sighed.

"Niki what took you so long?" Stephanie asked. Niki shrugged. She grabbed her bag and snatched a poptart. She closed the door behind her and stood at her stop. She watched the bus come from the corner. Niki smiled. One day without a Bumblebee drive.

She hopped on the bus. She always sat in the front seat behind the driver. A bunch of the kids skipped a few seats. They sat beside Niki and on the seat next to her and behind.

"How did you get to school yesterday?" asked one.

"I have my ways," Niki hummed. One nudged her. She turned.

"How'd you do it? We left you in the dust," laughed another.

"I told you I have my ways," Niki snapped.

The last one nudged her. She turned to him. He punched her. She felt her nose. Red goop oozed on her fingers.

"Oh, did I make your nose bleed. Oh bad me," mocked the boys.

"Oh big mistake," Niki growled. She punched the boy back into the window. He held his check. The driver stopped the bus.

The second boy stood up and held up his fists. She kicked him down. She watched as he fell to then ground.

"Oh did I hurt you," she said. The last girl pushed Niki into the chair. Niki stood up. The girl began to choke Niki. Niki copied.

"You two stop now!" the driver ordered. Niki stopped while the girl didn't. Niki held up her leg and kicked. The girl flew into the back of the bus.

"Office all of you, now!" the driver ordered. Niki looked at her hands. She didn't think she was that strong. As Brittney waited for Niki to load off the bus she was shocked to see the driver pulling her out. Brittney fallowed her.

"Niki what did you do?" Brittney asked. Niki sighed.

"I punched a boy, I kicked a boy, I strangled and kicked a girl into the back of the bus," Niki explained as she was seated in the office. Brittney placed her hands on her mouth as the teacher led her away.

"It looks like you were hit with metal," said the nurse to the first boy. She pulled the second boy in. she said the same as for the first. She yanked the last one in. She said the same thing.

"It looks like you were hit with metal." Niki couldn't help but over hear it. She looked at her hands. She notices her watch. She gasped. It must have been the watch's hidden powers!

Bring! The final bell rang. Niki rushed out of class fallowed by Brittney. Niki reached her hidden bike. Brittney did also.

"Niki what's wrong?" Brittney pleaded. Niki looked at her.

"I think," Niki whispered, "when I'm mad or upset, the watch gives me armor!" Brittney sighed as Niki began to bike away. Niki was biking hard when she saw Brittney beside her. She smiled.

"Where are you going?" Brittney asked. Niki smiled.

"Our secret," Niki replied. Brittney nodded. Half way there the two stopped. Niki was huffing and puffing. Brittney watched.

"Niki maybe tomorrow," Brittney suggested. Niki shook her head.

"No," Niki replied as she hopped onto her bike again.

Once they arrived something startled them. The ship had moved to the front of the field. Behind it was a small crater trail.

"No!" Niki screamed. She dropped her bike. Brittney watched her run after the ship like a lost dog. She saw the tears fly.

"Niki?" Brittney whispered. She fallowed her to the fired up ship.

"Niki what are you doing?" Brittney asked once she reached her. Niki was scrubbing at the sides. She stopped and looked up.

"I have to find the control switch!" Niki cried. She kneeled down.

"Niki," Brittney sobbed, "the control switch is broken."

"Ug!" Niki growled. She smashed through the door. Brittney backed up. Niki looked at her arm. It was covered in a thick metal. Suddenly the metal was sucked back into the watch. Niki smiled.

They ran down the long tunnel. Niki froze. It was dark and shattered just like the first time she was in her.

"Niki," Brittney woke Niki from her flash back. Niki again began to run down the hall as Brittney fallowed. They reached the command center. There were the Autobot team fallen over the controls. Niki ran up to Optimus prime. She placed her hand on his back.

"How do we wake them up?" Brittney asked. Niki ran into the cargo room. Brittney screamed and fallowed. Niki was in the All spark box. Brittney waited. Niki climbed out. Brittney sighed.

"The All spark…it's gone!" Niki screamed. Brittney gasped.

"What?" Brittney screamed. Niki leaped down. She nodded. Brittney cuffed her hands over her eyes as she cried. Niki walked over to the command room. She stood by Optimus. She had tears rolling down her check. She looked down.

"I just want them up! I want them alive!" Niki cried. Brittney entered the room and saw her crying. Niki screamed. Suddenly a little from her watch froze her. Brittney gasped.

"Niki!" she yelled. Niki was still as the light shot out from her watch and flew through the room. Brittney shielded her eyes.

"What hit me?" Bumblebee's voice made Brittney uncover her eyes. Niki was on the ground as the team woke up. Brittney smiled and gasped for air. Optimus noticed Niki and ran to help her up.

"Niki?" Brittney asked. Niki was far into unconsciousness. Brittney didn't know what to do. She looked up at Optimus who also didn't know what to do. Brittney closed her eyes and thought.

Ding! Dong! Niki's mother came to the door. At the door was Brittney holding Niki who was still unconscious. Her mother gasped and lifted Niki into her arms. She had tears draining down.

"What happened?" she pleaded. Brittney shook her head.

"I came back into the room and she was on the floor," Brittney explained. Niki's mother nodded. She thanked Brittney and closed the door. Brittney stepped into the car which turned out to be Bumblebee.

*****Author's note*****

Do not ask me how Niki got knocked out! I think it was a power surge or something! Truly I got no clue I just wrote it!


	5. Secrets of the watch

The secrets of the watch

"Um, ug what?" Niki was waking up. She was in her bed. She felt her head. It was bandaged. She looked around. Her door was opened. She looked at her wrist. Her whole arm was a deeper color from the blast but a watch shaped peach skinned area made her curious. She looked up on her drawer. There sat here watch.

"There are many secrets I don't know yet but I will know sooner or later!" Niki said to herself. As she stumbled out of bed she noticed her watch blinking. Instead of blinking a purple warning it was blinking a red light.

"What? Autobots?" Niki mumbled. She heard someone opening her door. She looked over and saw Lilly in the door way. She walked into the room. Niki lifted her watch.

"We had to pry that watch off your arm," Lilly snapped.

"Did I say you can come in?" Niki sighed. Lilly snarled.

"Niki, mom had tears in her eyes for hours! It's your entire fault! All I ask is you tell me what you're hiding," Lilly begged. Niki shook her head. She rapped the watch around her wrist. Lilly growled and left the room.

"I gotta get outta here," Niki mumbled. Her watch still blinked a red when the door bell rang. Niki looked at her watch a hologram of Bumblebee showed up.

"It's for me!" Niki yelled as she ran down the stairs. She opened the door to see Bumblebee in the driveway. She smiled.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Bumblebee honked.

"I'm fine I just need to ask if I can go with you," Niki smiled. As Niki entered the house again Lilly stopped her.

"Who were you talking to?" Lilly asked.

"My friend," Niki replied as she pushed herself past Lilly.

"That car looks a lot like the car Bumblebee turns into in the TV show," Lilly mentioned. Niki stopped.

"I hadn't noticed," Niki hummed. Lilly grumbled.

"But it is only a TV show," Niki finished. As Niki walked up stairs Lilly opened the house door.

"I'm going to check this out," Lilly whispered. Lilly marched down the front steps and onto the driveway. She placed a hand on the door. An alarm began to go off. Lilly backed away. After she did the alarm went off.

"Lilly?" Lilly turned at the sound of Niki's voice.

"I wasn't… I didn't….it went…" Lilly scrambled. Niki hopped into the car. Lilly watched as the car drove away.

"There was no driver," Lilly whispered. She smiled evilly. Lilly watched the car drive down the street.

"Mom I'm going on a bike ride," Lilly smiled.

"Bumblebee what happened yesterday?" Niki asked.

"Well let's see. The decepticons were attacking. They blasted us down. I think we got knocked out. Next thing we knew you were on the ground, Brittney was in tears, and the All spark was missing" Bumblebee explained. Niki sighed.

As they arrived at the field so did two other people.

"I knew it!" Lilly screamed in a whisper as Bumblebee transformed into robot mode and enter the ship with Niki.

"Really?" a voice startled Lilly. She turned to see Isaac.

"So Niki you alright today?" Brittney asked. Niki nodded.

"Good, any thing new," Optimus wondered. Niki watched them work as she leaned up against the controls.

"Nothing new, but I'm wondering what this watch can do," Niki replied. Ratchet nodded. Niki rolled her eyes.

"You would know if you would've let me…" Ratchet said.

"I still want to find it out on my own!" Niki smiled.

"Look at this burn on these controls," Brittney sighed.

"It looks like we were blasted real hard," Prowl explained.

"All they wanted was the All spark," Bumblebee mumbled.

"Bumblebee! The All spark is the source of life for you!" Niki snapped. Bumblebee sank down the hall into another room.

"If Megatron uses it the wrong way he'll…"Optimus stopped. Niki knew why. He liked it here but he knew what Megatron would do with the all mighty help of the All spark.

"Or what!" Niki yelled, "We can take him on! The Autobots and the Decepticons have fought for a long time you can't just give up now!" Optimus sighed as he looked down.

"Nice speech," Ratchet laughed, "you sound like Optimus!" Niki looked at him and growled. He smiled and walked off. Niki looked over at Bulkhead trying to fix the engine. She sighed. Brittney saw Niki leave the room.

"Niki?" Brittney whispered as she fallowed.

When Brittney found Niki, Niki was punching the side.

"Niki!" Brittney screamed. Niki looked up.

"What?" she snapped back. Brittney patted Niki's back.

"What's wrong?" Brittney asked. Niki sighed.

"I think Isaac's a Decepticon that's how those decepticons found us!" Niki explained. Brittney smiled.

"Fine if it bothers you that he may be a decepticons then I'll check it out," Brittney smiled. Niki sighed.

"Be careful Brit," Niki whispered. Niki sat on the curb as Brittney rode off on her bike. Niki waited and waited for Brittney to come back and say that it was all a miss understanding but for 3 hours Brittney wasn't seen.

Soon it was 5pm and Niki had to leave. She hopped on her bike and began heading home. She was riding when she past Isaac's street. She stopped and turned around. She began to ride down that street and soon arrived at Isaac's house.

She knocked on the door and waited for Isaac's mother or even Brittney to open it. No one did. Niki held her fist. She knocked the door down. The house was dark and damaged like a battle ran through. Niki place her hand on a door. Her watch blinked.

"Wha?" The door opened. Out fell Isaac's parents. They had scarves stuffed in their mouths and bandanas around their eyes. Niki pulled them off. They were both unconscious. Niki began to walk up the stairs. She saw the roof was torn off. She heard coughing.

"Brittney?" Niki whispered. She heard more coughing.

"Niki?" Brittney's voice was slow and soft. Niki found her on the ground. She had cuts and bruises. Niki sat her up right.

"Brittney we need to get you to a hospital," Niki whispered.

"You were right Niki," Brittney sighed. Niki looked at her.

"What?" Niki asked. Brittney smiled as she began to stand.

"You were right. He was a decepticon. Two decepticons are his guardians," Brittney smiled. Niki helped her out of the house.

"Leaving so soon?" Niki turned to see Isaac with that evil smile of his face. Niki told Brittney to make it to her bike.

"You hurt my best friend!" Niki yelled. Isaac chuckled.

"You sided with those lousy Autobot puppets of yours," Isaac smiled. Niki clutched a fist tighter then ever before this time.

"I don't care if I side with them no one should hurt my friend!" Niki screamed. Isaac stepped back as Niki held up her arm.

"I won't let you get away!" Niki cried. Her watch began to glow. A metal armor clanked up her arm. It went down from her arm to her chest from there to her other arm. From then on her whole body was covered in a thick metal armor. Isaac backed into a door

"Niki come on. We can be reasonable," Isaac hummed. Niki laid out her arm. Out popped a small gun.

From the window Brittney was watching. She thought Niki was a little out of control. Niki aimed the gun at the window, at Brittney! Brittney backed up. The gun shot through the window and hit Brittney. Brittney didn't feel bad, actinically she felt great. All her cuts and bruises were gone. She had been healed.

Niki looked at Isaac who quivered. Niki sighed.

"I won't lose!" Isaac yelled. He held out his arm and screamed. Suddenly the room began to shake. Niki flew up and down. She swooped down and grabbed Isaac's parents. She then flew out the door. Brittney hopped on her bike and began to ride home. She looked back as decepticons ruled the house. She gasped.

"So Niki you dropped off Isaac's parents at a motel and got home but was ground from more TV," Brittney asked over the phone. Niki sighed. She didn't remember much. It was all fuzzy.

"Yea I think any how," Niki sighed. Suddenly her mother came in wailing. Niki placed the phone down. She ran to her mother.

"What is it mom?" Niki asked. Her mother looked at her.

"It's your sister…she's missing!" she wailed. Niki gasped.

*****Author's note*****

Well well well…where oh where as Lilly run off to this time? Well I can tell you this…that question will be answered in the next chapter!!!!


	6. Lilly and her spider

Lilly and her spider

"Brittney I'll call you back!" Niki yelled as she hung up. She ran down the stairs. She stopped half way to see the police. They were sitting at the dinning room table with her parents. Her mother was still crying while her father had that 'don't tip me over' look.

"So your daughter went with her sister out today and one daughter came back," Niki froze at these words. 'Lilly fallowed me?' Niki thought.

"Is that your daughter?" asked one police. He pointed at Niki. Niki pointed to herself. The police walked up to her.

"Where is your sister?" asked one. Niki shrugged.

"I didn't even know she was fallowing me!" Niki shrieked.

"But she said she was going with you," her mother wailed. Niki shook her head. 'If she fallowed me that means she knows about the Autobots!' Niki thoughts.

"She didn't ask nor did she tell me," Niki shrugged.

"Hmm likely story," said a police man. Niki walked up the stairs.

"So you're saying your sister is missing!" Brittney repeated. Niki sighed. The police were still there.

"Yea and I think she saw our friends!" Niki wailed.

"This isn't good. What if Isaac found her and 'gulp' you know _convinced_ her?" Brittney sobbed. Niki thought.

"She did say she was going to find out sooner or later," Niki mentioned. Brittney sighed again as did Niki.

"Well now she knows," Brittney frowned. Niki stared out her window. There were still people out there cleaning up the mess the Autobot ship left behind. She looked up at the sky. It was just a plain blue. It seemed so plain without the stars dancing in the sky.

"Niki? Niki!" Brittney shattered through Niki's thoughts. Niki dropped the phone. It clanked on the ground.

"What happened?" Niki whispered. She fell to her knees.

"Niki? Niki? Pick up the phone!" Brittney's voice struggled to make it through to Niki's mind. Niki was still on the floor.

"Brittney, I'm sorry!" Niki sobbed. She hung the phone up. She jumped into bed and began to sob. She heard a noise outside her window. She looked at her window. Nothing was there and those people who were working were gone as well. Niki sighed.

"Ah"! Niki screamed as something smashed through her room. She flew out of the house. As she fell she thought. She thought of the Autobots and the TV show.

"Optimus!" Niki screamed. Before she hit the ground something caught her.

"Niki every things going to be all right," Niki opened her eyes to see Optimus prime smiling. He had caught her.

"Thanks," Niki whispered. She saw Prowl and Brittney show up behind Optimus. She smiled. Brittney knew something was wrong.

Niki looked up back at her house. She saw Blackarachnia. On Blackarachnia's shoulder was her flesh and blood sister, Lilly. Niki wiped away a stray tear.

"Mom!" Niki screamed. Bumblebee came racing down the side. As the house was coming down Bumblebee rushed through the building. The building collapsed.

"No mom! Dad! Steph!" Niki wailed. She covered her eyes. Brittney covered her mouth and gasped. She waited.

"Bumblebee?" Brittney mumbled. Suddenly the ruble began to move. Bumblebee came racing through.

"Yea!" Niki yipped. Bumblebee fell onto the road in robot mode. Niki ran up to her mother. Her mother grabbed onto her daughters arms. She hugged her. She had tears raining.

"What's going on here?" her mother wailed.

"Mom it's real! The transformers," Niki smiled.

"No is that Lilly?" her mother wept. Niki nodded.

"I'm sorry," Niki sighed. Her mother fainted in her arms.

"Optimus," Niki whispered, her face down, "let's do this!"

"Yes!" Optimus replied. He blasted forward. Niki froze.

Lilly was still standing, evil smile across face, on Blackarachnia. Niki watched as Optimus maneuvered around so he wouldn't hit Lilly. He smashed Blackarachnia in the stomach. Blackarachnia fell back. Lilly held onto her shoulder. She looked up with menacing glare.

"Something wrong, Optimus? Or is that all you got?" Blackarachnia laughed. Optimus grunted as he stood up.

"Optimus give it your all," Niki yelled.

"Now it's our turn to join in!" Brittney cheered as she watched Prowl blast forward. Niki watched Prowl fly into the air and smash down. She was tired of this. She looked at her watch.

"Let's see if this works," Niki whispered. She raised her arm in the air. The watch blinked a purple then a red. The armor snapped on. Niki felt alive.

"It's time to battle!" Niki cheered. Brittney noticed this.

"Niki, we'll back you up," Brittney smiled.

"No I can do it!" Niki screamed. Brittney gasped.

"Prowl! Bumblebee! Help me cover her," Optimus yelled. Niki shot herself forward. She blasted into Blackarachnia. As Blackarachnia began to fall Lilly lost her grip. She began to fall from her position. She screamed.

"Ah!" Lilly yelled. Niki watched as Lilly was falling. She thought Lilly disserved this but she knew she didn't.

"Optimus!" Niki cried. Optimus dived in and caught Lilly before she fell. Niki watched. She didn't know what to do. She flew away. Before she left the battle she spoke.

"The battle is finished but the war will never end!"

Niki sighed as she flew away. She wiped away a stray tear. Brittney watched her leave. She snarled. Optimus shot out his grappling hook. It rapped around Blackarachnia and pulled her down. Lilly watched as Blackarachnia fell.

"I've had enough of this Blackarachnia you weakling! Blitzwing help me out!" Lilly screamed.

Optimus froze literally! He was frozen in a block of ice as blitzwing dove down and caught Lilly. She waved good bye as Blackarachnia fallowed them.

"Why didn't Niki stay and help us?" Brittney whispered. Soon Brittney heard police cars coming.

"Bulkhead!" Brittney whistled. Bulkhead came driving down the road in his vehicle mode. Prowl lifted Optimus into the back of Bulkhead's truck. As they left, the police arrived at the street.

"Why did Niki just leave us like that!?" Brittney screamed, once they arrived at the ship, to thaw Optimus out.

"I don't believe she would just leave like that," Bumblebee sighed. Brittney looked at the controls. They were all neatly placed but one was far away and different.

Brittney thought that was the way Niki was. She was like the different button. She did things without thinking and some times she would pay for it. Brittney looked back at Optimus. He was half thawed but his systems still wouldn't come on.

"Do you think Optimus will be all right?" Brittney asked. Ratchet smiled and nodded. Brittney smiled.

"I think you should go home. With that battle while you're gone those police could think other wise," Prowl explained.

"Sure thing," Brittney smiled. As she left she felt like she was being watched.

"Niki till we find some where else to stay we will stay in this here motel," Niki's mother explained. Niki sat on the couch. She felt betrayed to herself.

"Yo Niki. Did you see what hit us?" Stephanie asked.

"Why does it mattered?" Niki snapped. Stephanie gasped and walked away. Niki looked at her watch. It had been blinking red since she left the battle. Her guess that she was still needed but she couldn't go back. Not yet.

"Niki do you want to go on your usual bike ride?" her mother asked. Niki shook her head. She didn't want to leave and go any where. She didn't want to see the Autobots for a while till she regains her strength.

"Niki would you like a snack dear?" her mother asked.

"No mom," Niki whispered as she walked up to the window. She placed one hand on it. The window was so very cold like ice.

Niki felt the chill climb up her. Her watch blinked again. Niki growled and pulled off the watch. She threw it down on the ground. Her mother watched this.

"Honey please calm down!" her mother shrieked. Niki looked at her then opened the window. She looked out at the vast black night sky. The moon shone down like a light from above. Her mother left her be.

"I can't do this any much longer," Niki whispered, "the last and final battle is coming. We all need to be prepared! This at home battle was just a small one on three battle and we still lost!" Niki turned on the news. It was talking about the battle at her house. She quickly turned it off and went to bed.

*****Author's note*****

Don't know why she ran (or flew away?) but I know that her friends are now going to be happy! Would you?


	7. The well of silence

The well of silence

Niki walked to school the next morning. She walked across town and waited at her stop. It was so quiet like the world was mad at her. She watched as the bus came up behind her. She slowly walked up the steps but instead on sitting the front Niki walked all the way to the back.

"Hey Niki why are you back here today?" asked Sam.

"No reason," Niki sighed. She looked out the window as they passed her house. It wasn't much but rocks and ruble. Niki looked out the window till she reached school. She picked up her bag and got off after every one else.

Niki noticed Brittney not waiting for her. Niki sighed.

"Today class we will learn about atoms," the teacher smiled. One boy raised his hand. The teacher called on him.

"My names Adam!" he cheered. The teacher laughed.

"Not _Adams_!_ Atoms_!" the teacher explained, "atoms are in all types of matter and the atoms in an object are all the same!"

Niki saw Brittney. She had sat in the front of the class. Niki knew Brittney hated the front of the class for the teacher could always see you. Niki, on the other hand, was in the back of the room. Niki couldn't reach Brittney in any way. She looked at her watch. She pushed a button.

"Brittney?" Niki said into her watch. Brittney heard this on her watch. She looked down at it and frowned.

"Niki we're in class!" Brittney whispered. Niki sighed.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Niki asked. Brittney didn't answer. Niki sighed as she hid her watch under her desk.

She knew what was going on. She was getting the well of silence. Something they named the silent treatment. Niki looked down at her blank piece of paper. She pulled out her pencil and began to drawl. It started out as a square but turned into a picture of Optimus prime.

Niki smiled as she pulled out another piece of blank paper. She began to drawl Bumblebee on one page and Prowl on another and ended with Bulkhead by Ratchet. She drew one last picture. It showed Optimus prime and Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Prowl with Ratchet long side.

Niki finished the picture when…SMASH! The teacher slapped her ruler on Niki's desk. Niki threw her pencil into the air and it landed on Sam! Niki looked up at her teacher.

"Niki I would like it if you save the pictures for art and your listening skills for now!" the teacher squealed. Niki gulped as the teacher took the picture and tapped it to the white board. She turned back.

"Nice picture though," she smiled as she continued through her lesson.

Brittney was close enough to see the picture. She smiled. She knew Niki was easily distracted. She never thought that Niki could drawl like this though. She stared at the picture till the end of class.

"Niki how'd you drawl that picture?" Brittney asked.

"I just started drawling and kept at it," Niki hummed. She showed Brittney the many pictures. Brittney gasped at the pictures. Niki pulled out another copy of the one the teacher took. Brittney smiled.

"I thought you were giving me the well of silence?" Niki sighed. Brittney looked up the road. Bumblebee and Prowl were driving down. Brittney sighed.

"Niki you left us in battle and now Optimus is paying for it," Brittney cried as she hopped on Prowl. Niki gasped. As they drove off Niki again felt that alone felling like the world was against her. She sighed.

"I can make this felling all go away," Niki froze. She knew who that voice was. It was her old friend, Isaac.

"No you can't! You can only make me fell worse!" Niki shouted. Isaac tossed some hair out of his eyes.

"Those Autobots don't know how you feel," he smiled, "they don't understand why you left." Niki began to breathe heavily. Isaac smiled. Niki looked away.

"You are the reason they are alive now! They would've just been some human experiment," Isaac laughed. Niki gulped and pulled at her collar.

Her watch blinked a deep purple. Isaac growled at it. He placed his hand over it. Niki lost her sight of right and wrong like she was under a spell. She frowned. Isaac smiled.

"I'm worried," Brittney sighed. She was pacing in the ship while Optimus was getting the last of the thawing.

"What is there to worry about?" Bumblebee smiled.

"Niki she's mad at us and Isaac twists that anger into a fight toward us or worse! We could get found and Niki knows how to stop you guys!" Brittney wailed.

"Wow that is something to worry about!" Bumblebee sighed.

Knock! Knock! Blast! Brittney heard the blast of a gun. The door! She ran over to it. She heard foot steps. She hid in a hall. She peeped behind the corner. There were army men millions of them! They marched down the hall with guns in arms.

Brittney gasped. One man turned and stopped. A second one fallowed him. They began to go toward Brittney. Brittney screamed once they found her. She tried to run but failed once they caught her.

"Autobots! Move!" Optimus cheered once he heard them. He tried to stand but his systems were still in need of some rebooting.

One of the men held his gun up. He began to shake in fear. Bumblebee chuckled.

"Are you going to shot?" Bumblebee asked.

"Get away you alien!" yelled another man. He shot his gun at Bumblebee. Bumblebee got an automatic static shock. He fell back. Ratchet ran to help him but was shot by a freeze gun. Ratchet collapsed. Brittney was pulled into the room.

"Guys!" Brittney screamed. She saw Bumblebee and Ratchet in pain. She wanted to help but she couldn't. She didn't have a cool armor like Niki just the communicator.

"Prowl!" Brittney cried. Prowl leaped into the air. He shot out his spinners. It blasted a few of the gun. Suddenly Prowl was on the floor. He had been over wale by an ice and electricity blast. Brittney began to cry.

"Take those three down to the base we'll get ride of the last two!" yelled a man. Brittney watched as Bulkhead fell with an ice blast in the arm. Optimus was the only one left standing. Suddenly Niki came running in. Brittney looked away.

"What? Optimus!" Niki cried. Isaac fallowed behind.

"Isaac I should've known that you did this!" Brittney yelled. Isaac smiled as he watched Niki cheer.

"I didn't do it, Niki did," he smiled. Niki froze.

"What?" Niki screamed. Isaac nodded. Niki turned.

"I know you had to do something," Brittney sobbed.

"I may have tempted but…" Isaac whispered.

"I'll help you Optimus!" Niki cheered and she raised her wrist.

*****Author's note*****

Oh!!!!! Didn't expect that did you!!!! Well if you did, good for you I got no prize for you, sorry!


	8. locked away from the world

Locked away form the world

Last time we saw our heroes they were in a bad situation. The Autobots had been attacked by the military. Niki had yelled she would help. Did Isaac really have some thing to do with making Niki get the army or is it all Niki's fault?

"Armor lets go!" Niki cheered. Her armor snapped on. She moved forward. Brittney wanted to cheer but she was still upset with Niki. She looked away. Niki also looked away. She held up one arm. A gun appeared. She shot it at a man. The man dropped his gun before he hit Optimus. Niki lowered her self to the ground.

A group of men jumped her. Two held her arms while two held her legs. She screamed. Optimus held out his arm to help but.

"Ah!" Optimus shrieked. He had been shot with a freeze ray. He collapsed. Niki screamed. They began to take Optimus away. Niki was also pulled away.

"Brittney take care!" Niki smiled as she left the ship. Brittney was tossed into a car. She watched as Niki was thrown into the truck with the Autobots. She began to cry. She looked back at the truck as it drove away.

"Niki! Prowl! Optimus!" Brittney screamed. Suddenly the driver came around. He opened the door. He growled at her. Brittney kicked the man and ran for the truck. It began to drive away. Brittney kept running. Niki saw her through the window.

"No Niki! Prowl get up! Bumblebee help me! Optimus help them!" Brittney cried. Niki smiled as she fainted in the truck.

"No Niki! Wake up!" Brittney cried as she fell. She watched as the truck drove away. Brittney covered her eyes as dust blew from the truck. She felt a hand rap around her arm. She turned to see a man. He had a long beard and a short hat.

"Come with me," he whispered. Brittney looked back at the army men coming and nodded. She was led away with the man.

"Um huh?" Niki opened her eyes. She looked around. She was in a room. She was lying on a fluffy bed. She looked around. Her watch was blinking a blue. She didn't understand.

"Niki?" she heard Optimus but she didn't know where. She fallowed the voice. She hit the wall.

"Optimus?" Niki asked. She looked through the wall. On the other side was Optimus and the others. Niki growled.

"Let me out! Let us out!" Niki yelled to the door. On the other side of the door were ten men. They were testing how the group would react. Niki held up her arm. Her watch armor turned on.

She flew into the door. She smashed through. She saw them taking Bumblebee down a hall. She flew to the room next to hers.

"No leave us for now go help Bumblebee!" Optimus ordered Niki. Niki nodded as she ran off. She jumped into the air as she flew down the hall.

"I thank you sir but I need to help my friends," Brittney was in a small hut in the woods. The man who saved her lived here.

"Those aliens," he whispered. She nodded. He smiled.

"I've heard of them," he laughed, "I've seen those shows about them but a week ago I got a message….." he explained. Brittney sat down on the old log that was supposed to be a couch or sofa.

"A message?" Brittney asked. He nodded. He sat also.

"You see I was an astronomer. One day I found a ship. I promised it I wouldn't tell any one about their species. But soon another discovered them and prod cast it as a television series. Most don't know this but I did. Last week I got a message from them," he sighed as he stood up.

He pulled out an old piece of paper. Brittney watched as he put it back before a ding rang. Brittney sprang up.

"It said they found the all spark," he sighed as he opened the oven.

"They were being chased by the decepticons. They were stopping in our solar system for repairs and their guardians," he explained.

"Wait! Guardians? Prowl he's mine," Brittney gasped.

"No!" the man screamed. Brittney jumped. He turned.

"You may think this but you give them strength! There is only two for now but there is more or you will get two to protect," the man yelled. Brittney looked out the window. The army men were marching through the forest.

Brittney ducked. The man looked at her. He sighed.

"There is no need to hid young one," the man smiled.

"But there are…" Brittney looked right into his eyes. They were deep and angry. She stood up. He pointed to the door. It was wide open. She watched as his watched glowed. It looked like Niki's.

"Ticker we have company," the man smiled. His watch transformed into a small Autobot.

"You have an Autobot?" Brittney gasped. The small Autobot left the hut. Brittney heard a bunch of clanking and shocking. The small Autobot entered the hut. Brittney watched as it transformed back into a simple watch on the man's wrist.

"Oh I'm sorry! I am Ricky and this is my Autobot guardian, ticker," the man said. Brittney smiled as a squeak came from the small watch. Brittney giggled. The man pulled out a tray. On the tray were small cookies. Brittney gasped. She loved cookies. Ricky handed Brittney a cookie. She looked at it. It was round and chocolaty. She took a big bit.

Meanwhile, Niki was chasing down Bumblebee. She ended at a door. She smashed through. Bumblebee was strapped to a table. Niki ran to the table. Bumblebee was breathing heavily.

"Bumblebee!" Niki gasped. Bumblebee looked up at her.

"Get away! They're doing something! First they strapped me down and then…" Bumblebee stopped when a light glowed on. It was above Bumblebee. It was a laser. Bumblebee began to struggle.

"Bumblebee!" Niki gasped. She pulled at the straps. Bumblebee screamed. Niki watched as the laser shot. Niki screamed. She watched as the light dimmed. She saw Bumblebee unconscious.

"Bumblebee?" Niki whispered. She flipped her emotion. She screamed.

"You'll pay for hurting him!" Niki screamed. She launched a gun. It blasted up a glass wall. Niki watched as the men ran. She unlatched Bumblebee. He moved over to his side. She sighed. She wiped away a tear.

"Niki?" Bumblebee's voice was soft and quiet. Niki looked at him. He looked at her with a smile. Niki smiled too or she tried.

"Why are you crying? I'm fine!" Bumblebee laughed. Niki smiled.

"You sure of that?" Niki asked. He nodded as he sat up.

"Let's get the others," he smiled. She nodded. He wiped away one of her tears. She smiled.

"Sorry but jail break!" Bumblebee screamed. He smashed through the main door. Optimus turned to look at the door. Bulkhead pressed his face up against the glass wall. Prowl shot his spinners. They bounced of the walls. Ratchet shot his electricity attack. It knocked the walls and vanished. Optimus pulled out his ax. He smashed it into the wall. The wall cracked.

"Stand back!" Bumblebee ordered. The team backed up. Bumblebee clutched his side as his stingers spun out. Niki helped him stand up straight. He shot one stinger then combined both stingers. They blasted the door to the cell down. Optimus marched out with Ratchet running to help Bumblebee.

"We have to get out of here!" Niki shouted. Prowl nodded.

"So what are we waiting for?" Bulkhead screamed. Niki smiled.

"There will be a few guards at the door," Bumblebee nodded as they opened the door. There were a bunch of guards.

"Make that 100 more than a few," Ratchet screamed. He pulled out one of his electricity rods.

"Ratchet we don't harm humans!" Optimus yelled.

"Then how do we get out?" Ratchet asked. Optimus looked around.

"We'll make our door!" Optimus smiled. Ratchet smiled as he nodded. He aimed his rod at the army. They backed away just like Ratchet wanted. Then he flipped and shot the wall. He pulled it out. Optimus pointed to the hole. Ratchet helped Bumblebee out as Prowl covered for Bulkhead's escape. Optimus looked back. Niki and Prowl were shielding the attacks.

"Guys lets go!" Optimus yelled. Prowl nodded. He threw down a smoke bomb. Smoke blew every where. When the smoke cleared the team was gone.

"We need to get Bumblebee to the ship!" Ratchet said as they drove down the road. Bumblebee was in the back of the ambulance and Niki sat beside him. She looked in sorrow as Bumblebee lay.

"We need to get the guards out so my friends can come back," Brittney told Ricky. They were hiding in the bushes spying on the ship. Two guards stood in the front as ten more ran into the ship. Ricky nodded. He held out his wrist. Ticker bounded into the bushes.

"Ticker will take care of the inside and I'll deal with these two," Ricky smiled. He walked up to the two men. They began to talk. Suddenly the guards lifted their weapons. Ricky punched both in the head. Brittney watched from the bushes. He returned to her with ticker on his wrist.

Brittney noticed four cars drive into the ship. She smiled and turned to tell Ricky. He was gone. Nothing but bush. She ran out of the bushes. She leaped over the fallen men and entered the ship.

From the bushes Ricky watched the doors closed behind Brittney. He smiled. Ticker bleeped. Ricky nodded.

"We'll miss you good friends," Ricky whispered as he vanished into the bushes.

As Brittney walked through the ship she felt alone. With every step she heard a creek. She heard foot steps. She froze. She leaped behind a corner. The steps stopped behind the corner. Was it a guard? Or what?

Brittney gulped. She flipped around and was about to hit. She stopped. She looked at her attacker. It was Niki. She had her eyes covered and she was squatted. Brittney smiled. She hugged her.

"Niki?" Brittney smiled. Niki looked at her and smiled.

"Brittney? I thought you were a guard!" Niki smiled. Brittney dropped Niki down out of her hug.

*****Author's note*****

Wow! Is Bumblebee okay? Well if he wasn't I would be too sad to write on and yet there is still more ahead!!!!!


	9. Bumblebee to the rescue

Bumblebee to the rescue.

"Is every one alright? How'd you get out? Is everyone here? Are you okay?" Brittney scrambled. Niki nodded.

"I helped with the escape and everyone but…" Niki couldn't explain it well. Brittney looked egger. Niki turned away.

"Bumblebee got tested on, and he's a little injured," Niki sighed.

"Is he alright?" Brittney screamed. Niki nodded.

As they began to walk they told their stories of what had happened. Niki asked a lot about the whole guardian thing. Soon they arrived at the med center. Bumblebee was strapped to the table. He was rustling to get out when they came in.

"Please help me out!" he pleaded. As Niki walked forward Ratchet walked in. He jumped and knocked her away.

"Hey!" Niki screamed. Ratchet growled. He crotched down to her.

"I need him to stay still so I can give him the right treatment," he snapped. Niki backed up. He stood up. He began to walk away.

"Hey where's Optimus?" Brittney asked. Ratchet turned.

"One I have a name! Two he's down in the command center!" Ratchet growled. Brittney snapped her jaws. He walked back to his table. Brittney and Niki began to walk down the halls. They saw Bulkhead fixing the power and Prowl fixing the guns before they reached the command center. Optimus was in the head seat and a video was playing.

"Hey I watched this video before I walked into the pod room," Niki explained once they entered. Optimus turned away.

"Why do you have that video on the ship?" Brittney asked.

"I'm an academy bot and I always wanted to see the war. Ratchet was in it…" Optimus turned to see Ratchet coming up the hall.

"Optimus stop wasting your self on those silly movies," Ratchet yelled. Optimus turned away. Ratchet pushed his way through the two girls. He slapped Optimus in the back.

"Ratchet just because I watch these videos doesn't make you the boss of me," Optimus snapped, "I'm still in charge!" Ratchet pushed him away. Niki growled. She stomped forward. She stepped on Ratchet's foot. He froze up. He grasped his foot and hopped.

"Don't mess with my guardian!" Niki yelled. Optimus turned away and giggled. Ratchet growled at her. He turned and grumbled at Optimus. Brittney wiped away her smirk. Ratchet hobbled out of the room. Optimus smiled at Niki. She smiled back.

"What happened? How did you get kicked out of the academy?" Brittney asked. Optimus turned away.

"It wasn't his fault I think…" Niki hummed. Optimus nodded.

"Sentinel, Elita 1, and I were on a forbid planet and Elita paid for it," Optimus sighed. Niki nodded.

"That's how blackarachnia came to be," Niki explained. Optimus nodded. Brittney waited for a moment and nodded.

"Optimus!" Prowl's voice called from the hall. Optimus lifted Brittney and Niki onto his shoulder. He ran down the hall. He found Prowl next to the shield box.

"What is it Prowl?" Optimus asked. Prowl shielded his face from the sparks of the box.

"We're under attack!" he yelled. Optimus growled as he ran back to the command center. Prowl came fallowing.

"All Autobots to the command center now!" Optimus yelled through the communicator. Soon Ratchet and Bumblebee came stumbling in fallowed by Bulkhead.

"Are our shields up?" Optimus asked as he sat in the big high command chair. Prowl sat in his chair and nodded.

"All shields are up and ready," he answered.

"Great and our weapons?" Optimus asked. Prowl nodded.

"Again up and ready for use if power is functional!" Prowl explained. Optimus turned to Bulkhead.

"Sorry," Bulkhead frowned, "I couldn't get it to work!" Optimus grumbled. Niki watched Optimus stand.

"Great! We've got ever thing _but_ power!" Optimus yelled.

"What might I ask is attacking us?" Bumblebee asked.

"Prowl? You said something was attacking…" Optimus replied. Prowl pressed a few buttons and on the screen came a photo of the problem. It was none other than the second in command of the decepticons, Starscream!

"Hello feeble Autobots," Starscream laughed.

"What does he want? They all ready have the all spark!" Brittney screamed. Optimus closed his eyes.

"They want to make sure we won't steal it back!" he replied. Niki watched the screen while the team thought.

"Oh no!" Niki screamed. Missiles were heading for them.

"Missiles heading for us at 200mph!" Bulkhead reported.

"We still have no power!" Optimus yelled.

The team fell back. Bumblebee struggled to get up. He looked around. The team was all knocked out cold. He looked over at Niki. She and Brittney were both also knocked out. He didn't know what to do. He closed his eyes and went to Niki. He thought if she saved him he could save her!

"Niki please wake up!" Bumblebee pleaded. The ship got blasted again. Bumblebee watched the lights turn out. He stood up and ran. He stopped at the power box. It was glowing with sparks and fires. Bumblebee closed his eyes. He tried to think of what Niki would tell him to do.

He flipped out his stingers. He shot the power box. It flashed and blinked. He backed up. He watched as the light from the box grew brighter. He shielded his eyes. When he took his arms away from his eyes he saw the lights on. He smiled as he ran back to the command center.

"How I did it I will never know," Bumblebee smiled as he slid into the room. He sat at his station. He looked around. He wasn't weapons. He flipped around and leaped into another seat. He fell on a button. It launched a missile. Starscream flew over and dodged it. He growled as Bumblebee cheered.

"Go Bumblebee!" Bumblebee turned to see Niki cheering him on. He smiled as he turned around again.

"Aim and fire!" he launched another missile fallowed by blaster guns. Starscream flipped around and worked to dodge. Bumblebee then launched two missiles and launched all the blasters. Starscream was easily shot down.

"This isn't over Autobots! Megatron will win the war with the all spark!" Starscream yelled as he flew away.

"Okay Starscream is gone but every one is still out cold," Bumblebee sighed. Niki walked into the center of the room. She took a deep breath.

A light shone through the room. This time Niki kept standing. She kept her eyes opened. She looked around as the team came through. Optimus was the first to stand fallowed by Brittney and then the rest of the team.

"What happened?" Ratchet asked. Niki stepped back. She was a little dizzy. Brittney steadied her.

"Well I kind of started the power and…" Bumblebee mumbled. Niki smiled as she stood in front of him.

"He defeated Starscream all on his own with only my cheering!" Niki explained. The team gasped.

"Nice job, kid," Ratchet smiled. Bumblebee blushed. He looked at Niki. She was leaving through the door. He ran after her. He stopped her in the north hall by the cargo haul.

"Niki thanks!" Bumblebee smiled once he caught her.

"For what?! _You_ saved everyone!" Niki shrieked.

"But you helped me out of the jail area and you cheered for me," he smirked. Niki smiled and nodded. He looked away.

"You're a real good friend," he smiled. Niki smiled and giggled.

Suddenly Niki's watch began to glow. Bumblebee turned to her. They watched as the glow grew brighter around them. They shielded their eyes. Niki looked around.

"Bumblebee?" she pleaded. Bumblebee walked up to her.

"I'm right here," he smiled. She smiled as well.

"Why is it glowing?" Niki asked. Bumblebee shrugged. Optimus came running into the lighted room. He covered his eyes. He soon found Bumblebee covering Niki.

"What is going on?" he asked. Bumblebee shrugged. Optimus grabbed the watch. The light drained. It vanished into the watch. Niki gasped for air.

"Bumblebee we need to talk!" Optimus shouted. As Optimus led Bumblebee out Niki wondered what was going on. She was thinking on her way home. She thought during dinner and got the answer and bed time.

While Niki was lying in bed at the old motel building she looked out the window and got her answer. 'Optimus stopped the light when he touched it and Bumblebee must have started it so that means only one thing,' Niki thought, 'Bumblebee is my second guardian!'

*****Author's note*****

Question I ask myself is why Niki has two Guardians? I don't even know! Maybe because I'm Niki and I love Bumblebee and Optimus!!!!! That could be it…


	10. The thing about guardians

The thing about guardians!

"Niki today it is going to thunder storm so be careful while you're out," Niki's mother reminded her. Niki grabbed a light jacket. It was red and blue. She flipped out her hood. It rested on her head. She walked down the steps. She had a small smile on her face. She entered the motel garage.

Her bike was hidden in the back of the garage on the top floor. She hopped onto her bike. She began to ride off when she heard the crack of thunder. She began to peddle faster when… CRACK! Lightning hit the light post by her. Niki fell off her bike and off the road. She tumbled down the hill and smashed into a tree. She closed her eyes and listened to the thunder as she fell unconscious.

Niki tried to grab something to help her up. She couldn't move. She was falling through her thoughts. She was thinking of how guardians worked. Was it her who needed them or did they need her? She kept thinking when the rain began to fall on her. It was cold and wet.

She slowly opened her eyes. The clouds were dark and grey. She tried to stand. She couldn't feel her legs. She looked around. Her watch was a dim red. She tried to scream for help but she couldn't find her voice. She looked up at the road. Cars drove by and didn't even care for her.

"Optimus…Bumblebee…"Niki whispered. Her watch grew a bright red. It glowed around her. She fell into unconscious once again as her watch finished its glow. She placed one hand onto of a small crystal. It glowed as her hand rested on it.

"Brittney have you seen Niki?" Ratchet asked Brittney.

"I would think that it takes some time for her to get over here," Brittney answered. Ratchet and Brittney watched as Optimus ran down the hall. Ratchet looked at her then ran after Optimus.

"Optimus what's the rush?" Brittney asked once the two had reached Optimus. Optimus looked at them and turned away.

"Bumblebee said he received some distress call but I didn't get any thing. I tried to stop him but he is all ready gone!" Optimus explained.

"Why would he only get the call?" Ratchet asked.

"I thought I got something but it was mostly just static," Optimus replied. Ratchet nodded. Brittney looked out at the long hallway.

"Who sent the call?" she asked. Optimus shrugged. Ratchet sprang up. Brittney looked up at him as he looked down at her.

"How long did you say it takes Niki to get down here?" Ratchet asked. Brittney gasped.

Niki opened her eyes when she heard foot steps. She tried to condensate where they were but she couldn't. Her head hurt to bad.

"Niki?" Niki looked up. Bumblebee was looking at her. He sat by her. He smiled at her. She sat up against the tree. He helped her up.

"Bumblebee how'd you know I was down here?" she asked.

"I got a static distress call," he explained. Niki looked down at her watch. She looked up at him again. He was smiling.

"I didn't press the button but I did call Optimus and yours name," she smiled. Bumblebee saw a bright glow. He turned to see a blue crystal. He touched it. It glowed brighter.

"What's this?" he asked as he tried to pick it up. He dropped it. Niki looked back at it. It was blue and glowing. She lifted it up. It was large and heavy. She dropped it. It bounced on the ground.

"I'm not sure what it is but I think Optimus should check it out," Niki sighed. She rested her head on the tree. She felt tired.

"We should head back to base," Bumblebee sighed.

"Bumblebee I don't think I can make it," Niki whispered.

"Why?" he asked. Niki looked at her leg. She sighed.

"I think my legs broken," she gasped. Bumblebee sighed.

"Do you need to get to the med or something," he asked.

"I think so…" Niki gasped. Bumblebee sighed as he stood up.

"Did some one say med?" Bumblebee heard something over on the road. Niki looked up as Bumblebee did. They saw Ratchet's ambulance truck fallowed by Optimus's fire truck. Niki smiled.

"How did you… I mean… what?" Bumblebee stumbled. Brittney leaped out of the ambulance.

"Niki!" Brittney screamed as she lifted Niki up off the ground. Niki stumbled to stand. She lifted one leg off the dirt.

"Brittney, I think my legs broken…" Niki gasped. Brittney gasped.

"Then we need to get you to the hospital!" she yelled.

"I'm going to need an ambulance help," Niki sighed.

"Well it's a good thing you're friends with one!" Ratchet laughed.

"Great…" Niki stammered.

Soon Niki was in the back of the ambulance truck and they were driving for Niki's motel. Ratchet screeched to a stop.

"What's wrong Ratchet?" Brittney asked. She looked ahead. There was a tank driving through the parking lot. Ratchet drove to the dark edge of the lot. Brittney leaped out with Niki by her side. They began to hobble to the elevator.

"Blitzwing!" Bumblebee screamed. Blitzwing transformed from his tank into his robot mode. He shot an ice blast. Bumblebee transformed and dodged it. He leaped over the blast.

"Let's see how you like my stingers!" Bumblebee laughed as he shot his stinger blast. Blitzwing shot a fire gun. The stinger shot burst into flames.

Knock! Knock! Niki's mother opened to door. At the sight of Niki she fell into tears. She held her in her arms. Suddenly the room shook. Niki pulled her self out of her mother's arms. She looked at her, at her leg and at the door. She hobbled out the door. Her mother gasped. Brittney looked at the screaming mother and at the door. She fallowed Niki down the hall.

"Bumblebee get up!" Optimus ordered. Bumblebee lay on the ground. He was shot badly. He still had to fight! Niki saw him from the elevator. She stood frozen. Bumblebee staggered to stand. She watched as Blitzwing loaded his fire gun. It blasted the ceiling. Bumblebee looked up to see it crash down on him.

"Bumblebee!" Niki screamed. Optimus turned. He saw Niki frozen in the elevator. She walked out of it. As Brittney came running down the stairs she saw Niki slowly walk toward the ceiling mess. Brittney hid behind a wall as a blast was fired. She noticed Niki just sitting down by the mess.

"Bumblebee…" Niki whispered. Brittney wanted to walk closer but the blasts were too fierce. She shielded her eyes when she saw why Niki was sitting there. Bumblebee's arm could be seen out of the mess. Brittney began to cry. She knew why Niki was so upset. She watched as another blast hit the ceiling.

"Optimus! Optimus! There are people in this building! You need to move your battle!" Brittney yelled. The room shook and rattled. Optimus looked up as did Ratchet and Blitzwing. Optimus tackled Blitzwing out of the lot. Brittney watched the ceiling rattle. It was coming down.

She ran to the clerk. He was under his desk hiding.

"This place is coming down we need you to get every one out!" Brittney screamed. The boy looked at her then lifted the phone.

"I'll call the firemen…" the boy stuttered as the building shook.

"No! Just call all the people in the building and tell them to get OUT!" Brittney yelled. The boy nodded as he began to dial.

"Bumblebee? Bumblebee please get up…" Niki whispered. She flipped her bag around. She pulled out the large crystal.

"Please be an all spark fragment…" Niki begged. She placed by his hand. The crystal began to glow. Niki covered her eyes as the light grew brighter and brighter.

"Bumblebee!" Niki screamed. Suddenly the light glowed throughout the motel. Brittney covered her eyes. She looked at the clerk man. He was frozen stiff. Brittney slammed the table. The clerk jumped and continued to call the people in the motel.

"Keep it up while I'm gone," Brittney ordered.

Brittney ran down to the lot. She saw Niki yelling as the ceiling was coming down above her. Brittney ran toward her when the ceiling rocked. Brittney backed up. Niki looked up at the ceiling.

"Niki!" Brittney screamed. Niki looked over a Brittney. She looked back at the ceiling mess. She pulled at Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee!" Niki yelled. She pulled at his arm. The ceiling began to fall. Niki looked up at the ceiling and began to pull at Bumblebee harder.

"Niki run!" Brittney screamed. Niki shook her head and pulled at Bumblebee. She had tears rolling down. Brittney yelled.

"Bumblebee!" Niki screamed. A sudden light glowed around her. It surrounded the mess. The ceiling collapsed. Niki screamed. Before it hit her it stopped. It froze above her. Brittney gasped.

"Like I said no need to worry…" Niki looked up and saw Bumblebee was holding the ceiling above Niki's head. Brittney gasped. Niki smiled. Bumblebee turned and threw the junk at the end of the lot. Niki watched as Bumblebee placed his hand down. Niki jumped onto it. He lifted her up and set her on his shoulder.

"Ratchet I could use a hand here!" Optimus screamed. Optimus was being pinned down by Blitzwing. Ratchet shot Blitzwing off Optimus. Suddenly Blitzwing had both of the two by their necks. Ratchet pulled out his electricity rod. Blitzwing pulled at the rod. Ratchet screamed.

"Need a hand?!" Optimus turned to see Bumblebee. He smiled. Bumblebee flipped out his stinger and shot at Blitzwing.

"Or how bout a stinger!" Bumblebee laughed. Blitzwing leaped up and smashed into Bumblebee. Bumblebee flipped around and stung Blitzwing in the chest. As he skid back Brittney ran toward the battle only to hid back behind a wall.

"Bumblebee leap and blast!" Niki whispered. Bumblebee nodded. He jumped over Blitzwing and stung him in the back.

"Ah!" Blitzwing screamed. Ratchet shot an electricity attack. Blitzwing fell to the ground as he turned around. He turned around as Optimus crashed him with him ax!

Blitzwing jumped up and went into plain mode. He blasted off before the Autobots could hit him on more time. Suddenly they heard cheering.

*****Author's note*****

What would you say if you saw big robots saving a motel while battling another big robot? I would let my mouth hang open and the bugs come in!!!! Hee hee!


	11. Their names in lights

Their names in lights

"What in all of Cybertron?" Ratchet snapped. They looked at the road. There were a group of people standing on the road. They were clapping and cheering.

"What are they doing?" Optimus asked. Niki looked and smiled.

"They're cheering you guys. They saw you guys fight and protect or…half way protect this building," Niki smiled.

"Wow!" yelled a small boy. Two girls danced as they yelled.

"Go Autobots!" yelled one teen aged boy. A girl jumped.

"Wahoo!" cheered a woman as she hugged a young man.

"How did we get this? We didn't do any thing to deceive this!" Optimus hummed.

"Do you hear that? It sounds like sirens!" Bumblebee shouted. Police cars came driving. As the police men began to get out of the car three cars drove off in the distant. The police walked up to every cheerful person.

"What happened here?" asked a man with the ID card reading Ben. One lady turned to the man with her two boys.

"Well the motel was shaking and there was like this one big bad robot attacking…" her mother slapped her hand over the oldest boy. He squirmed as the hand was placed.

"As my son said…one mean looking robot was attacking but these three helped us!" the mother smiled. Ben looked down.

"Do you know what these three robots looked like?" he asked.

"One was yellow and black, another looked like a walking ambulance but the last one which _I _think was the boss looked like red and blue!" shrieked the youngest boy. The mother nodded.

"We've got these colors before…" Ben shouted. He walked up to the chief of police. The chief of police had a bag on it that read 'chef of police: sari'. Ben tapped her shoulder. Sari turned and looked at him.

"What is it?" she snapped. He jumped back.

"These color machines weren't they reported back last week?" Ben asked. She nodded. He showed her his report. She gasped.

"What are you saying?" she asked. He took the report away.

"I'm saying our past villains are now the heroes in this problem!" Ben yelled. Sari gasped.

"Where did you guys go off to?" Prowl asked once the three arrived. Optimus stretched after he transformed into robot mode.

"We had a little trouble," Bumblebee yawned. Niki walked out of the car as Bumblebee transformed. She looked at her watch. It was quarter till midnight. She closed her eyes and thought.

"Niki what ya thinking?" Bumblebee asked. Niki opened her eyes. Bumblebee was down in her face. She backed up.

"I was thinking of what happened at this time last week!" she smiled. Bumblebee shrugged. She giggled. Bumblebee stood up.

"What?" he asked. Niki smiled as she leaned up against him.

"Last week at I think it was 11:30 something like that and a space ship landed in my backyard," Niki giggled.

"Oh that would be us…" Bumblebee blushed. Niki smiled.

"No it was some other spaceship that landed in my backyard…of _course_ it was you guys!" Niki laughed. Bumblebee lifted her up.

"Are you staying here?" Optimus asked. Niki jumped.

"Oh shot! My mom is freaking!" Niki bounced. Bumblebee watched her hold up a phone. She dialed in her phone number.

"Niki? Please be you!" said the woman who answered the phone.

"Mom! I'm going to stay at a friend's house for a bit okay," Niki sighed. She waited. Bumblebee set her down by the door.

"Sure dear just…just…just be careful," she answered as she hung up.

"So I can stay for tonight but by tomorrow I might need a new excuse!" Niki hummed. She turned and saw Bumblebee fast asleep. He was leaned up against the wall. She walked into the command room. Optimus was sleeping in the head chair. She looked over. Prowl was in the cargo room sleeping with Brittney. Ratchet was in a locked room while Bulkhead was in the cargo room too.

She walked back over to Bumblebee and rested up beside him. She looked up at the room in front of her. She could barely see Optimus sleeping. She smiled as she fell to sleep with Bumblebee by her side. It seemed like enough for the team but tomorrow was a different matter.

Niki fell over and woke up. She saw Bumblebee walking down the hall. She fallowed him into the command room. There was the whole team even Brittney was making her way into the room. Bumblebee turned to Niki. Prowl looked back at Brittney.

"What's wrong?" Niki asked. Optimus turned to the two.

"We don't know but now the towns all over looking for us…" he answered. Niki looked at Brittney. Brittney looked at Niki.

"Lets go check it out!" Niki cheered. Brittney nodded. Bumblebee did also. Optimus sighed. He looked up at begging faces.

"Fine, fine!" he smiled.

Bumblebee jumped into the air with a cheer and transformed. Both doors opened. Niki sat in the front while Brittney felt comfortable in the back. Bumblebee projected a hologram driver. They took off up the street.

In front of the newspaper stand was a large crowd. Niki and Brittney got out of the car. They walked across the street and wedged their way through the crowd. They froze at the sight of the head line.

_Super Robots Save Motel_

_The alien robots caught last week are now the savers of a small motel on the out side of the city. Only three were seen saving the motel while one was attacking the poor motel. One kid ordered the clerk to tell every one to get out. Other kid was helping one to regain its strength to finish the battle. Colors vary but one was yellow and black. Another was red and white and the last was red and blue. Watch out for theses heroes._

"How?" Niki stuttered. Brittney grabbed the paper. She looked up. There was a small boy holding his mother's hand.

"You were with robots!" the boy yelped. Brittney shook her head.

"No, small boy, I wasn't there," Brittney grunted. The boy snarled.

"Yes you were!" the boy screamed. The crowd turned. Niki grabbed Brittney by the arm.

"That girls with the robots!" the boy pointed.

"It's not nice to point!" snapped the mother. The boy was pulled away by his mother. The crowd returned to their newspapers. As the crowd dissolved Bumblebee drove off down the road.

"So we got famous for that one deed? Wow!" Bumblebee yelled. Niki nodded. They were off to the ship. Suddenly they were stuck in a traffic jam. Bumblebee honked. Niki covered her ears with every honk.

"Hear that?" Bumblebee shrieked. Niki listened.

"It sounds like sirens…" Brittney replied. Niki nodded. Bumblebee honked once more. The line moved an inch forward.

"Bumblebee they don't care! They think you're just a car!" Niki screamed. Bumblebee grumbled.

"Can I?" Bumblebee asked. Niki turned to look out the window. She could see where the sounds were coming from. It was a flamed building. There were two fire trucks. Niki looked back.

"You can if you call the team!" Niki answered.

"Sure thing!" Bumblebee yelled.

Bumblebee transformed. The drivers and kids in the cars turned and looked. They watched as Bumblebee stood up straight. Niki and Brittney rested on his shoulder. Bumblebee smiled as he began to run past the traffic. All the heads fallowed him as he ran down the road. Some people got out of their cars and fallowed.

"Optimus?" Bumblebee called. He was calling the team.

"Yes, Bumblebee what is it?" Optimus asked. Bumblebee stopped.

"Optimus there is a fire, a bad one, down here and I would like a fire truck, ambulance and any other help over here!" he screamed as he kept running.

"Bumblebee we'll coming…" Optimus replied. Bumblebee arrived at the fire. One of the fire men jumped when they had seen Bumblebee arrived. He rubbed his eyes and looked again.

"Is there any one still inside?" Bumblebee asked the man.

"Wha…wha… oh yea! There are two kids inside still!" the man answered. Bumblebee nodded.

"Bumblebee!" Bumblebee turned to see Optimus and the team driving up the seen. They transformed. The fire men gasped.

"Optimus there are still kids in there!" Bumblebee shrieked. Optimus nodded as he shot fluffy foam at the fire.

"Prowl back Bumblebee up in the fire!" Optimus yelled.

"What!" Prowl jumped. Optimus turned to them.

"Bumblebee has speed and you, Prowl, have the stealth! Now go before the building comes down!" Optimus yelled. Bumblebee nodded and set Niki and Brittney down on the ground.

"Yes sir," Prowl answered. Optimus nodded as he smiled.

"Ready Bumblebee?" Prowl asked. Bumblebee nodded. They ran into the flames. Brittney covered her mouth. Niki nodded. Ratchet used his electricity rods to stop some falling building while Bulkhead pounded it till it was nothing but powder.

"Mind if I crash the party?" Optimus froze. The team turned to see Starscream smiling. He was flying right for them.

"Bumblebee I'll check the top floors you check these bottom ones!" Prowl ordered. Bumblebee ran off. Prowl blasted off. He lifted off to the top few floors. He heard a load noise. He stopped and listened. He heard it again. He fallowed it into another room.

Bumblebee was racing through the floors. He stopped once he heard a cry. He prepared for some one to attack when he heard the cry again. It was high and squeaky. It was the same cry Niki would yell. He listened closer.

"Help! Help my brother is stuck!" yelled a small girl. She was by a fallen piece of wood. Bumblebee saw a boy wedged under the wood. Bumblebee lifted the girl up into his arms as he lifted the wood.

The boy coughed as he looked up. Bumblebee lifted him into his arms as well. They smiled. Bumblebee coughed. He put up him mask as he messaged Prowl. Prowl wouldn't answer at first. Bumblebee began to head out to drop off the kids and search for Prowl.

"Prowl are you there?" Bumblebee asked. The communicator was silent. Bumblebee went on till he heard some thing. He turned to the noise. He flipped out his stinger. He saw Prowl stager out. Bumblebee sighed and flipped away his stinger. Then Prowl collapsed.

"Prowl what happened?" Bumblebee screamed. He placed the two kids in one arm while he helped Prowl up.

"I was helping an organic when the roof came down on me," Prowl explained as he held his leg. Bumblebee could see the sparks and marks on Prowl's leg.

"Optimus? Ratchet? Any one? I'm going to need help with Prowl!" Bumblebee called. There was no answer. Bumblebee staggered toward the wall. He rested up against it. He heard a whooshing noise. He froze.

"Bumblebee!" he heard the cry of Niki. He waved and shouted. Niki came flying into the room. She bumped into the wall.

"Starscream! He… he is attacking!" Niki huffed.

"Prowl needs a med fast!" Bumblebee mentioned. Niki looked.

"Lets try this!" Niki smiled. She held up her watch up to Prowl.

A bright light shined over the mark on Prowl's leg. Prowl smiled. He took his arm off Bumblebee. He stood up right.

"Ready to fight?" Prowl asked Bumblebee. Bumblebee nodded. They ran out of the flames of the building.

Once they reached the out side they froze. Optimus was being held by his throat. Starscream smiled as he raised Optimus higher. Niki growled. She flew up and smashed into Starscream.

"Niki wait…"Optimus gasped. He tried to stand up but had trouble. Niki flew up into the sky. Starscream smiled as he lifted off into the air. Optimus watched as Starscream launched his guns. Niki weaved around them and lunged at him.

"No!" Optimus yelled. Bumblebee flipped out his stingers. He tried to aim. They kept spinning around and moving in every way. He growled. He looked at Starscream and fired. The stinger blast launched and blasted Starscream in the chest. He flew back.

"So you got some action in you!" Starscream screamed.

"Oh no you don't!" Bumblebee shouted as he fired again. Starscream moved around and dodged it. He crashed into Bumblebee. Bumblebee tried to stand up but Starscream held him down.

"Bumblebee!" Niki screamed. Optimus staggered to stand. He pulled out his ax. He held it high above Starscream.

"Ah!" Optimus shouted. Starscream turned to see him. Optimus lowered his ax. It crashed into Starscream's back.

"Ah!" Starscream shouted. Optimus pulled his ax out of Starscream's back. Starscream let out a load cry.

"Battle over!" Optimus grumbled. Starscream staggered up and flew away. Niki set one foot on the ground and deactivated her suit. Optimus looked her. She looked away. A bustling cheer came from the side lines. The team turned. Ratchet looked over Prowl's leg.

"Wahoo!" yelled the crowd. Optimus turned and looked at the crowd. Hands waved and legs danced. Brittney smiled.

"Oh no! Look it's those police people!" Bulkhead warned.

"We don't mean to harm nor alarm you…you…what ever you are," smiled chef of police sari.

"What do you want if you mean no harm?" Ratchet asked.

"All we want to know is maybe your names and if _you_ mean no harm to us…" yelled sari. Niki looked back at the team.

"We mean no harm! We are the Autobots," Optimus explained.

"You mean like the show?" said a child. Brittney nodded.

"I am Optimus prime and this is my team, Prowl, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Ratchet," Optimus explained. The crowd gasped.

"And what about those two girls down there?" asked a reporter.

"Um…" Niki hummed. Optimus looked down at her then ahead.

"These are our protectors," Optimus sighed, "our human friends, Niki and Brittney."

The crowd cheered. Brittney rubbed her head and blushed.

"Wow," Niki blushed. She looked over at Prowl and Ratchet. It looked like her healing power on Prowl wore off. He was leaning on Ratchet and he looked away from the crowd.

"Optimus we need to get Prowl to the ship now!" Ratchet called. Optimus looked back. Prowl was clinging to Ratchet.

"Sorry but we need to go now!" Optimus announced. The team transformed. Prowl was easily loaded up into the back of Ratchet.

As the crowd quieted down the team drove down the road.

"Optimus and the gang are becoming quiet famous," a boy whispered. He walked out of the crowd and into the open. A plane flew down and rested on the road. The boy walked into the plane.

"What should we do now?" a voice from the plane asked.

"We let them have their fun but soon…" the boy laughed.

"To home?" the voice asked as the plane took off.

"Yes but tomorrow we will have _our_ fun and games," the boy chuckled.

*****Author's note*****

I wonder who that boy was? What was that Optimus? You think it was obviously Isaac…well duh!


	12. One more Decepticon

One more decepticon

"Last night was some fun," Bumblebee smiled. The morning was sunny but the sky was also grey. The ship rested in the field as wheat grew around it. No one was looking for the team nor did any one find them. The other night every one was hunting and now it was like they were last week's trends.

"What now?" Brittney yawned. The sun shone above the ship. It was far in the sky like a distant planet. Niki and Brittney walked outside the ship. The wind was gentle and calm. Bumblebee walked out too.

"What ya two doing out here?" Bumblebee asked.

"Just watching the morning fade into the afternoon," Niki chuckled.

"Wow sounds like…fun…" Optimus answered as he too walked outside. He looked at niki then Bumblebee then niki.

"Optimus don't make me laugh I'm still half asleep," Niki giggled. Optimus shrugged as he walked back inside.

"I can't believe it's only 8 in the morning!" Brittney yawned.

"I think I heard something," Bumblebee whispered. A creak echoed through the field.

"Autobots report to the command center…NOW!" Optimus's voice echoed through the field from the COM link on the ship. Bumblebee transformed and opened the car doors. Brittney and Niki ran into the car as a fire burst on the field.

"Optimus what's going on?" Bulkhead cried as he sat in his chair. Bumblebee came driving in as he jumped into his chair.

"Yea what _is_ going on?" Ratchet asked as he entered the room.

"I've found a decepticon reading on the outside of the field!" Optimus explained. The ship rocked back and forth.

"Ah!" Brittney screamed. The ship flipped over. Bumblebee grasped to his seat. His hands clung to it. Bulkhead clanked on the naturally ceiling of the ship. Ratchet used his electricity magnet rods and held onto his seat. Optimus dove his ax into the wall.

"What just hit us?" Niki asked. The ship rolled over again. Niki sighed.

"I'm checking the system now," Prowl answered. An image showed up on the screen. It was a new decepticon. It was large and purple.

"That's Lugnut!" Ratchet explained. Lugnut shot out a large fat missile. It blasted the ship. It rocked and turned. Bulkhead rubbed up against a button. A missile crashed into Lugnut. Lugnut launched a bomber punch.

"A hail the mighty Megatron!" Lugnut cheered as he launched another missile. The ship lifted off. It flew around in the sky as it dodged the rocket. Optimus fell on one of the controls. A blast fired out at Lugnut.

"Okay we are completely attacking on accident!" Brittney yelled. Bumblebee nodded. Niki sighed. She shook her head.

"And the morning started out _so_ well," Niki laughed.

"Fire the missiles and the blasters!" Optimus yelled.

The missiles blasted Lugnut back as the blasters crashed in into the fields. Optimus watched the fire flare up in the field.

"I don't think he's done yet," Bulkhead whispered. Prowl nodded.

"No decepticon would give up that fast," Ratchet explained.

"Well he is decently a decepticon because he's getting up!" Bumblebee screamed.

"You'll pay for that Autobot fools!" Lugnut shouted.

"No you'll pay instead you weird-o decepticon," Bumblebee yelled. Optimus smashed down the blast buttons. The fires shot.

"Ah!" Lugnut yelled as he flipped around the blasts. Bumblebee tapped a button.

"No Bumblebee!" Ratchet screamed. Bumblebee looked back at Ratchet. The top of the ship turned. The mega cannon prepared to fire. Ratchet grasped his command chair.

"Bumblebee you activated the supreme cannon!" Ratchet yelled. Bumblebee turned to Ratchet and looked ahead.

"Oops," Bumblebee mumbled. Ratchet looked ahead like it was the end of his life and there was no more left. Niki looked at Brittney.

"Hold on!" Ratchet yelled.

The ship launched the mega cannon. The ship shot back. The supreme cannon blasted Lugnut out of the sky. Lugnut took one look at the blast and tried to fly away. Lugnut was shot out into the clouds.

"Wow! That was awesome!" Bulkhead cheered.

"Wahoo!" Bumblebee screamed. He threw his arms in the air.

"I'm with those two! That was a great fly back!" Niki wailed.

"Yea!" Brittney smiled. She waved her hands in the air.

"Hmm," Optimus hummed, "Ratchet why haven't we used that before?"

"It was said it was highly off limits!" Ratchet explained.

"Wasn't this like some type of war ship?" Niki hummed.

"Yes it was," Ratchet snapped, "and it _was_ suppose to stay that way!" Ratchet stood up and walked down the hall. Optimus sighed.

"What's his problem?" Niki asked.

"He's been on line for a long time hasn't he," Bumblebee chuckled. Optimus rolled his eyes. Niki giggled. Brittney laughed.

"He has but still…" Prowl sighed. Niki looked down the hall.

"He needs an attitude adjuster!" Bulkhead sighed.

"That was really a short battle," Brittney smirked.

"Even though this battle is short doesn't mean the war will be too," Optimus sighed. Niki nodded. Brittney walked into the hall.

"Well this morning was fun!" Niki smiled.

"Something still isn't right," Prowl announced. He walked out into the hall. Niki watched as Bulkhead also left.

"I'm afraid that Prowl may be right," Optimus hummed.

"Me too," Niki replied. Bumblebee shrugged.

"I thought we won," Bumblebee shrugged. He looked at a button.

"Don't you dare think of pressing that button again!" Optimus screamed. Bumblebee smiled. Niki giggled. Optimus sighed and walked out of the room. Niki looked up at Bumblebee's smiling face. She frowned. He looked down at her and blushed.

"What?" he blushed. Niki sighed as she looked up at him again.

"Listen to Optimus this time!" Niki screamed.

As she was leaving Bumblebee closed his hand toward the button. Niki walked back into the room. She had a smile.

"Ahem," Niki coughed. Bumblebee froze. He had a small crooked smile on his face. He turned and looked at her. She waited.

"What?" he jumped. She walked in more. He turned away.

"Don't push the button!" Niki screamed. She yanked at Bumblebee's arm. She pulled him out of the room. He kept looking back at the button and soon screamed for it. Niki rolled her eyes.

"Um, Ratchet you got any stasis cuffs?" Niki asked as she walked into his med lab. Ratchet looked at her and saw Bumblebee.

"What's his problem?" Ratchet snapped. Niki looked at him.

"He _really_ wants to push that button again," Niki smiled.

"Oh really! In that case…here," Ratchet handed her a large hand cuff type thing.

"Thanks," Niki hummed as she snapped the cuffs around Bumblebee's wrists. It shocked and sparked. Bumblebee stopped moving. He fell over. Niki sighed. Ratchet hummed as he set Bumblebee against the wall. He unsnapped the cuffs and placed them on his shelf.

"So there is, of course, Megatron," Niki started.

"The leader," Optimus sighed as he rested on a chair in the command center. Niki nodded and looked down at a list.

"Then there is Starscream," Niki continued. Optimus nodded.

"Second in command," he explained. Niki nodded and went on.

"Then there is my sister trio of blackarachnia and Blitzwing," Niki sighed. Optimus sighed as well. Niki stopped for a moment.

"And there is our new friend, Lugnut," Niki hummed.

"Who else must we meet?" Optimus asked. Niki looked up.

"Well in the TV show you guys meet the dinobots also," Niki whispered. Optimus jumped.

*****Author's note*****

Hee hee! I freaked Optimus out with the dinobots!!!!! Well you can't have Transformers Animated show up in your backyard without the Dinobots showing up elsewhere!!!!!


	13. Three more Autobots

Three more Autobots?

"Dinobots? What dinobots?" Optimus scrambled.

"Three dinobots, Grimlock, Snarl and swoop," Niki explained.

"What do theses dinobots look like?" Optimus asked as he crossed his arm. Niki thought and opened up the internet on the super computer. The screen blinked.

"Well this is Grimlock. He isn't well at English but woks at it pretty good. He transforms into a T-rex! He's got a flame sword in robot mode and in dino mode he can breathe fire," Niki clicked.

"So I'm guessing he is in charge," Optimus guessed. Niki nodded.

"Okay next!" Optimus hummed. Niki clicked a button.

"This is Snarl. Funny name but still… he has a flame club in robot mode and like Grimlock and swoop he breathes fire in dino mode. He doesn't talk much that I know of but who knows," Niki explained. Optimus nodded. Niki continued with the search.

"This is the last of the dinobots, swoop. He has a flame…I have no glue what it is but still it's on fire and you know he breathes fire," Niki finished. Optimus stood up and looked at the photos.

"His weapon…it's a…a…a flail!" Optimus pointed out. Niki nodded and shrugged. Bumblebee walked into the room with a scold. Niki smiled and backed up behind Optimus.

"Something wrong Bumblebee?" Optimus asked.

"There sure is boss bot! She put me in stasis lock!" Bumblebee yelled. Optimus chuckled. Bumblebee growled. Niki backed up.

"Bumblebee calm down," Optimus ordered. Bumblebee huffed.

"What's this?" Bumblebee asked as he pointed to the screen.

"Dinobots?" Bumblebee hummed, "who are they?"

"They are undiscovered Autobots," Optimus explained.

"Really!" Bumblebee shouted, "cool!" Niki smiled.

"At least some one is looking forward to them," Niki smiled.

"They look so different," Bumblebee sighed.

"They were an accident on this planet but I'm not sure," Optimus explained. Bumblebee smiled. Niki smiled too.

"When will they show up? What are their names? Are they really Autobots? What do they transform into?" Bumblebee scrambled.

"Ahem!" Optimus huffed. Bumblebee turned to him.

"We still have no idea where these…dinobots are!" Optimus yelled. Bumblebee eyed the ground. He sighed as Niki did.

"Optimus calm down," Niki puffed, "we can try to find them!"

"Maybe but still…"he started. Niki frowned. He shut his mouth.

"Where do we look first?" Optimus sighed. Niki smiled.

Screech! Crunch! Soon Niki, Bumblebee and Optimus prime were entering an expiate on dinosaurs. Three of the figures were gone. Niki ran up to a man cleaning a case. She tapped his arm.

"Wha?" the man turned and looked at her. She smiled.

"Um where are the T-rex, the Triceratops and the Pteranodon?" Niki asked.

"Those models went missing about a few days ago. I think those weird alien things took them…" the man said. Niki backed up at first then ran. She leaped into the car.

"What spooked you?" Bumblebee asked. Niki looked down.

"Nothing just that old man that has something against the Autobots," Niki shouted.

"Well where are they?" Optimus asked on the com link.

"They're gone" Niki whispered. She covered her ears.

"Why are you doing that?" Bumblebee asked. Niki waited.

"WHAT!" Optimus screamed. Bumblebee jumped up in his car mode. He backed away from Optimus.

"Optimus I think you made me deaf!" Niki yelled.

"I can't believe they are MISSING!" Optimus shouted. Bumblebee began to drive away. Something stopped him. Niki looked through the back window. Optimus was standing, in robot mode, with his grappler hooked onto Bumblebee's back bumper.

"Get out of here you mangy alien things!" the old man came running from inside. Optimus turned and noticed the man screaming. Optimus transformed and drove off with Bumblebee beside him. The man waved a fist as the cars disappeared down the high way.

"Stupid alien beings," the old man grumbled. He walked back into the expiate room. The lights were off and the room was dark. The man moved into the center of the room. It had a small light. The man looked around. There was a creek.

"Whose there?" the man screamed. Two blue lights glowed on. Fallowed by two more and then two more. The man looked. He saw figures within the shadows. He growled as he moved closer.

"Come out you kids! Stop messing around," the man growled.

"Ah!" the man screamed as the figures came from the shadows.

Beep! Weep! Screech! Optimus and Bumblebee stopped at a red light as police cars, ambulances and fire trucks drove by. Optimus turned around and fallowed the group. Bumblebee pulled out a flashing light and fallowed Optimus. Optimus saw within the group was none other than Ratchet. He was one of the three ambulances.

"Ratchet what's going on?" Optimus asked. Ratchet honked.

"There was an accident down at an expiate!" Ratchet answered.

"That's impossible! We were just there!" Optimus replied.

"Then people here work fast," Ratchet chuckled.

"This isn't funny Ratchet!" Optimus shouted.

"I think it's funny," Bumblebee replied as he drove in between the two. Niki waved to Optimus.

"Now that I think of it, what were you all doing down there?" Ratchet asked. Optimus and Bumblebee speed up. Ratchet growled.

"We should tell him," Niki responded. Bumblebee sighed.

"Sure Optimus you tell him!" Bumblebee honked.

"What? No…um...Niki tell him! You're the one who knows this better!" Optimus scrambled. Niki sighed.

"Still I'm not the leader of the Autobots here am I?" Niki hummed.

"Grrr! Fine!" Optimus yelled. Niki smiled as Optimus drove back to Ratchet.

"Are you going to drive off again?" Ratchet asked.

"Well no but I was going to tell you why were at the expiate…" Optimus sighed. Ratchet thought for a moment.

"Well…" Ratchet grumbled. Optimus bounced up.

"Oh right…we were looking for three accident Autobots I mean the dinobots…" Optimus explained. Ratchet sped up. Optimus sighed.

Soon they arrived at the expiate. There was a large hole in the wall. Optimus transformed. He stares at the hole. It was large. Three holes really. One was high up, another was low to the ground and the last one was about the two holes together.

"Wow what happened?" Bumblebee asked as he and Ratchet arrived in robot mode as well. Optimus looked at the marks.

"Wow this was a big change," Niki hummed. She noticed the old man being pulled out of the building. She also saw that half the building was up in flames.

She tipped toed over to the man. He was all shaken up.

"What happened?" Niki asked. The man looked up at her.

"Three! There were three of them! Big and large! They breathed fire and tried to eat me!" the man scrambled. Niki gasped.

"Is that all or was there…" Niki stopped as the man stood.

"One…only one…it spoke! Kept saying me and then his name like something out of a sci-fi film!" the man echoed.

"Was the name of the one that kept talking was his name by any chance Grimlock," Niki asked. The man looked at her.

"Yes it was," the man answered. Niki ran to the Autobots who were inside the building. The fire was put out and Niki ran right in.

"Optimus! Optimus!" Niki screamed. Optimus looked down at her.

"What is it Niki?" Optimus asked. Niki gasped before she spoke.

"The man said Grimlock and dinobots and attack and…and…" Niki scrambled. Optimus quieted her up.

"So he said the dinobots attacked him," Optimus reassured.

"That would explain this picture on the security cam!" Ratchet yelled. Optimus looked up at the frottage.

There stood the dinobots. They all looked upset and aggravated. Grimlock was standing in the center of the group shot. Swoop stood to the right of Grimlock and Snarl stood to the left. They all were growling.

"So they are dinobots," Ratchet gasped. Niki sighed.

"And we need to find them before they cause some real trouble!" Optimus yelled. Ratchet nodded. Bumblebee smiled.

"So let's go hunting!" Bumblebee smiled. Niki rolled her eyes.

"Or they could come to us?" Ratchet gasped.

"What makes you say that Ratchet?" Optimus asked. Ratchet pointed ahead.

"Me Grimlock crush cars!" there stood the three dinobots in normal dino mode. Grimlock stomped forward. Swoop flew up.

"Oh shot!" Niki screamed. As she hid behind a pillar Optimus pulled out his ax.

"So car bots want to fight!" Grimlock growled. Suddenly the dinobots began to transform. Grimlock stood above Optimus prime. Optimus looked up. Swoop flew past them as Grimlock and Snarl began to battle them. Niki looked past the pillar. She looked back in front of her. There stood swoop.

"Ah!" Niki screamed. Swoop looked at her. She was breathing deeply. Swoop put his weapon away. Niki reached her arm out. She petted swoop's wing. He watched her as she did this. She stopped. Swoop turned around.

Niki looked back at the battle. Optimus, Ratchet, and Bumblebee were pinned down. She gasped. Swoop looked at her again. Niki ran out into the battle. Optimus noticed this.

"Niki no!" Optimus gasped. Niki stood in front of the group.

"Please don't hurt them!" Niki yelled. Grimlock held his sword above his head.

Swoop flew down and stood before Niki. Niki gasped.

"What?" Optimus whispered. Swoop looked at Grimlock.

"Swoop no want Grimlock to attack?" Grimlock questioned. Swoop nodded. Grimlock lowered his sword and set it beside him.

"Thanks swoop," Niki smiled. Swoop nodded.

"Will you join the Autobots?" Optimus asked once the sun was on its way to setting. Grimlock shook his head.

"We fight our way," he yelled. Optimus shrugged. As the dinobots left Optimus and the team also left to go to the ship.

"What a day," Niki smiled as the team reached a red light.

"You said it Niki! You said it," Bumblebee hummed.

"Well tomorrow should have more in store," Optimus laughed as the light turned green and the cars took off.

*****Author's note*****

Hmm, what to say here. I can't think of anything so I'll just say review and please if it is really that bad don't kill me in the review just stop reading!!!!


	14. Running out of summer time

Running out of summer time

"Niki! Niki! Get up!" Niki slowly opened her eyes. She saw Brittney bouncing off the wall. Niki slowly sat up.

"What is it?" Niki yawned. Brittney ran up to Niki. Niki backed up.

"Guess what! It's almost school time again!" Brittney screamed.

"What!" Niki shouted. Brittney stopped. Niki stood up.

"What is it?" Brittney asked. Niki began to pace.

"When I met the Autobots they were NOT good with the whole school thing," Niki wailed. Brittney thought of the five cars driving up to school and Niki freaking out. She gasped.

"You're right," Brittney sighed. Niki fell to the ground.

"What a second where is every one?" Niki asked.

"I don't know they weren't here when I got up," Brittney shrugged. Niki ran into the command center. It was empty. She ran into the med lab. No one was inside. She growled.

"Told you," Brittney smiled. Niki growled. She pulled up her sleeve. She pressed a button on her watch. She waited for a second.

"Bumblebee!" Niki screamed. There was screeching noise.

"Shot! What is the matter with you?" Bumblebee wailed.

"Where are you guys?" Niki screeched.

"Optimus said we were going to find the all spark," Bumblebee replied. Niki sighed.

"What are we suppose to do?" Niki growled.

"Wait I guess," Bumblebee hummed as the transmission was disconnected. Niki growled at it. She pulled down her sleeve.

"Now what?" Brittney asked. Niki shrugged.

They walked into the command center. It was so very quiet. No Bumblebee to be annoying. No Bulkhead's load stomps. No Optimus orders. No Ratchet's grumpy attitude. No Prowl being…well Prowl!

The ship shook. Niki looked around. Brittney fell to the ground. Niki pushed a button. On the screen showed both Blitzwing and Lugnut! Niki screamed. Brittney gasped.

"Niki what do we do?" Brittney squealed. Niki looked around. She leaped into the head command chair. She looked down at Brittney and sighed.

"You can call the Autobots but I'll see what I can do about or decepticon problem," Niki ordered. Brittney nodded.

Brittney pushed a button on her watch. She waited.

"Brittney what is it?" Prowl asked. Brittney sighed.

"Let's see, me and Niki are here alone while Blitzwing and Lugnut are trying to waste us!" Brittney screamed. Prowl gasped.

"We'll see if we can make it," Prowl replied as the com link turned off.

Niki looked at all the buttons. She pushed one. A cannon shot at Blitzwing. Biltzwing flew up and dodged. Niki growled.

"Ha ha I move like a small angel!" Blitzwing giggled.

"Fire!" Niki screamed. Brittney smashed a button down. The ship began to lift off the ground.

"Okay that is not firing!" Niki sighed. Brittney smiled.

"How 'bout this one," Brittney hummed. She pushed a small button. The small blasters fired. Brittney smiled at her work.

"Where is the supreme cannon?" Niki asked. She found a large red button.

"Hmm," Niki hummed. She leaped down from the chair. She walked over to Bumblebee's seat. There was a small blue button. Niki pushed it. The large cannon turned and aimed. Lugnut began to fly away as Blitzwing watched the cannon spark.

"Fire!" Niki screamed. The cannon launched a large blast. The ship flew back. It spun out of control. Niki held onto Brittney. They screamed. The ship dove into the ground of the field.

After the ship settled, Niki got up. She ran to the main door. She pushed a button. The door tried to open. It wouldn't. Niki pressed the button again. Still it wouldn't open. Niki growled and ran back to Brittney.

"Brittney!" Niki ran into the command room. Brittney was in the corner. Niki looked at the cargo room. It was on fire.

"The blast from the cannon must have back fired in the cargo room," Niki explained. She sat with Brittney in the corner.

"Help!" they screamed. The smoke poured into the room. Niki was the first to start coughing. Soon Niki and Brittney were lying on the ground. Suddenly Niki's watch began to blink.

"Niki are you there? We found the ship…what happened? Niki? Niki!" Bumblebee's voice echoed through the room as the fire reached the command room. It was silent for a moment.

"Niki? Brittney? Are you two all right? What happened? Hello?" Optimus's voice faded into the fire with the rest of the cries.

"Niki, Brittney, we're coming!" that was the last words by the team. The fire was raging on. It wanted to reach the tired children over in the corner.

*****Author's note*****

Can they make it? Well duh!!!! The kids are very important!!!!!!


	15. The ship in one piece or more

The ship in one piece or more

Last time we saw our heroes a fire was raging after a battle with blitzwing and lugnut. Niki and Brittney are now lying in the corner of the command room as the team tries to open the door to save their lives. But can they in time…

"How do we get in?" Bumblebee asked. The Autobots were puzzling themselves on the plan for the inside. Optimus growled.

"Optimus?" Ratchet asked. Optimus pulled out his ax. With speed like lightning Optimus had cut the door open down the middle.

Fire blazed out. Optimus jumped and shot out fluffy foam.

"Why is our ship on fire?" Bulkhead asked. Optimus huffed.

"Better question…where are Niki and Brittney?" Prowl questioned.

"Good question not liking the answer though," Optimus hummed.

The team drove through the fire as it blazed on through the ship, Optimus shooting his foam to calm the fire. They reached the main fire, the command room. Bumblebee put up his mask.

"The smoke is real strong!" Bumblebee gasped. Prowl nodded as he placed his mask up.

"Prowl blast that door lock!" Optimus ordered. Prowl nodded. He leaped into the air. He pulled out his weapon and flung them through the ship. It sliced the fire and blasted the door lock box. The cargo room door closed.

"Nice shot," Bumblebee giggled.

"Optimus!" Ratchet screamed. Optimus turned to where Ratchet was. Ratchet was hunched over in the corner of the room where the fire was heading. Niki and Brittney were fast asleep. Ratchet was looking for injuries.

"Are they okay?" Optimus asked. Bumblebee turned and gasped. Ratchet didn't look up he was still checking.

"They seem fine but I just hope that they wake up," Ratchet answered. Optimus let out a long deep breathe.

"Uh…Optimus you know that the fire extinguisher is attached to YOU!" Bumblebee screamed.

Optimus turned to see Prowl, Bumblebee and Bulkhead trying to put out the fire. Optimus jumped, aimed and fired. The fire was out in no time. Optimus smiled as he slapped his hands together.

"Oh! Show off!" Bumblebee grumbled. Prowl smiled.

"Ohhhhh…" Optimus turned. Niki was waking up. She sat up and rubbed her head. She opened her eyes. She smiled lightly.

"I'm guessing I need to thank you for the noble rescue," Niki smiled. Optimus chuckled. Bumblebee rolled his eyes.

"No need to thank all of us! Optimus is after all the living fire extinguisher," Bumblebee snapped. Optimus turned and glared at him. Bumblebee walked away.

"What happened?" Bulkhead asked as the team tended to the ship. Niki was helping Brittney sit up. She turned to Bulkhead.

"We were attacked by two decepticons and we used the supreme cannon. It back fired and well started a fire," Niki explained.

"Wow pretty bad right," Bulkhead hummed.

"A little help big fella!" Bumblebee groaned. Bulkhead ran to the rescue.

"Well the ship is in at least half of one piece," Brittney smiled. Ratchet shook his head and looked at her.

"_Well_ we now need to fix that _other half_!" Ratchet snapped.

"Man, who crashed your party?" Niki backed up.

"No he's just always like this," Bumblebee chuckled.

"For your information I wasn't like this _till_ I met you!" Ratchet snapped as he left the room in a storm of stomps.

"Wow who blew off his top?' Brittney questioned.

"You did now could you lend us a hand," Optimus mentioned.

"Sure thing buddy," Niki smiled. Brittney and Niki walked over to Optimus as he was working on the door lock box that Prowl sliced open.

"Those stupid Autobots!" yelled a boy in his room. The room was dark and wrecked. On the floor were papers. Two or three were old homework assignments that never were turned in. five or six were old tickets to movies with Brittney and Niki.

"Isaac," a voice came from outside the window. Isaac turned to it.

"What is it?" he snapped. It was quiet as papers were stomped on as Isaac moved to the window. Two planes rested out in the backyard.

Ding! Dong! Isaac walked down the stairs. They were broken in the middle. He leaped over the middle three steps. He stepped onto the first floor. The floor was creaky and dusty. The broom was leaned over a dinning room chair.

The curtains were all torn. The ones in the kitchen by the back door were burned at the bottom. The door was creaky. The hinged were rusty. Isaac opened the door.

It was a young girl, around ten years of age. She had short curly brown hair. It was bushy up to her ears. Her eyes looked like they meant no harm. She had an evil smile wrapped around her face. She walked into the house.

"Nice, it's worse than the last time I was here," she snapped.

"I'm sorry I'm not the clean specialist," Isaac smiled.

"So," she sighed as she looked at him. He shrugged.

"So what? Did you expect your own decepticon army?" Isaac screamed.

"Hmm," she sighed. She crossed her arms. He sighed.

"Lilly why don't we talk outside?" Isaac suggested.

"No!" she screamed, "you've got your goons out there!"

"Come on," Isaac smiled, "it won't take them to do this." They walked outside.

-----------------------

The night was edging on. The sun was barely seen over the hill. The sun shone one last light on the Autobot team. They stood in front of their work. Prowl and Bulkhead had gone back inside. Optimus, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Niki and Brittney stood looking at the semi good looking ship.

"I think the ship looks in tip top shape," Niki smiled.

"It looks better than it was when it was on fire," Ratchet snapped.

"Yea anything is better than that!" Bumblebee smiled.

"Still we did a good days work," Optimus smiled.

"Man I feel tired now," Brittney stretched. Niki fallowed with a yawn.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Bumblebee asked.

"Look for the all spark again," Optimus answered. Niki jumped.

"No! Wait! Either you don't go looking or we come too!" Niki bounced. Optimus sighed with a roll of his eyes.

"Fine what would you do tomorrow?" Optimus asked.

"I don't know," Niki hummed. She thought. Brittney bounced up.

"Oh! I know! During the summer I always go camping," she smiled. Niki snarled. She hunched over. Brittney stopped.

"I'm not a camping person," Niki groaned. Brittney smiled.

"Then this should be fun for me," Ratchet laughed. Niki growled.

*****Author's note*****

I got the next chapter and the camping idea from the Episode where Bumblebee, Prowl and Sari do go camping during winter. Funny!!!!!


	16. A Cybertron Camper

A Cybertron camper

The sun rose in the east. The light shone over the hill. It went through the field and stopped at a ship. It was burnt. It was mostly red and yellow with a hint of grey or black in the back of it. Five cars drove out one of the doors. They drove through the field and onto the road.

"So where are we going?" Optimus asked.

"The great out doors," Prowl answered.

"What! We are out doors!" Bumblebee jumped.

"He means in the woods or in a forest," Niki explained.

"But there is like no video games out there," Bumblebee sighed.

"This is going to be a fun trip," Brittney sighed.

"Hey Niki what ya thinking about?" Bumblebee asked. Niki was staring out the window. She watched as buildings, trees, and bushes passed. She watched as a sign passed. It read "Swansea".

"Niki!" Brittney yelled. Niki jumped and turned.

"What are you thinking about?" Brittney asked.

"Oh," Niki hummed, "I was thinking of the other day. Optimus had said 'Well tomorrow should have more in store' and the next day the ship almost goes down in flames…" Niki sighed. Bumblebee stopped at a red light.

"True," Bumblebee hummed. Brittney nodded. Niki smiled.

"I can tell you this I can not tell the future!" Optimus said through the com link. Niki giggled as Brittney and Bumblebee burst out in laughter. Niki looked back through the window. She saw a tank drive down the road. She thought of blitzwing as the car drove down the road again.

"Is this it!" Bumblebee gasped as the drove up a gravel road into the forest. Brittney smiled with a nod. Bumblebee groaned.

"Bumblebee welcome to the world of camping!" Brittney smiled.

"What!" Bumblebee groaned as the team transformed. Niki fell out of the car as Bumblebee transformed. She rubbed her head.

"Next time a warning would do wonders!" Niki grumbled.

"I think that Bumblebee is with you on the hating camping thing," Brittney smiled as she helped Niki up. Niki looked over at Bumblebee. He was running around like a kid with sugar.

"This is going to be one fun trip," Niki giggled.

"So what should we do?" Prowl asked.

"I thought you knew more about this than us?" Ratchet snapped.

"I mean about Bumblebee," Prowl corrected. Ratchet looked up at Bumblebee who was wondering around with a CD player.

"I'm not sure even **we** can stop him," Ratchet sighed.

"At this rate not even the **all spark,** its self, can stop him now," Optimus sighed. Niki nodded.

"Um Bumblebee what are you doing?" Niki asked.

"I have to charge this thing," Bumblebee sighed.

"He gets to pitch his own tent," Brittney giggled. Niki smiled.

"I'll help you two with your tent," Prowl smiled.

As the team set their tents Bumblebee didn't notice. Soon it was quarter till ten. Niki and Brittney were fast asleep in a large tent. The rest of the team had tied together tents pitched up in order. Bumblebee came walking from the woods.

"Where's my tent?" he asked. Prowl crawled out of his tent.

"You have to pitch it," Prowl explained. Bumblebee huffed. Bumblebee struggled with his tent. He crawled under the covers and tried that way.

Soon Prowl was watching. Then Bulkhead started to watch too. Suddenly Optimus and Ratchet were laughing at Bumblebee's work. Niki woke up Brittney and they also watched. They laughed as Bumblebee gave up. The tent had fallen on top of Bumblebee and he just lay on the ground.

"Let me help you," Prowl caved. Prowl crawled out from his tent and stood by Bumblebee. He crouched down and held the tent rap in his hands.

"Good luck," Bumblebee whimpered, "that thing is broken…

"There!" Bumblebee jumped and saw Prowl crouched over by the tent. Bumblebee had his mouth open wide. Prowl smiled.

"Good night," Optimus whispered. Prowl nodded and walked into his tent. Bumblebee stood in aw of the tent. Then he groaned and lay inside the tent.

*********

"Brittney you're going to fast!" Bumblebee opened his eyes and walked outside. Niki and Brittney were playing in a boat. They pointed to a lady farther down the river. She had black hair and she had sweet smelling flowers in her boat. Niki waved.

"Stop!" Brittney screamed. They began to laugh as the boat rocked. Bumblebee turned to the team. Prowl was hiding in a tree while Optimus and Ratchet talked. Bulkhead looked out at Niki and Brittney.

"Ah!" Bumblebee turned to see Bulkhead standing up. Bumblebee looked out into the river. The small boat Niki and Brittney were in had tipped. Bumblebee looked all over.

"Where are they?" Bumblebee gasped. Bulkhead shrugged.

"What happened?" Optimus asked as he ran next Bumblebee.

"The boat tipped…I don't see them!" Bumblebee gasped.

"Be patient," Prowl whispered. Optimus and Bumblebee waited. There were bubbles coming from the water. Niki and Brittney sprang out of the water. Brittney fell back into the water. Niki dove down and pulled her out.

"Okay I may need a hand here!" Niki huffed. Optimus nodded. Prowl leaped into the air after bouncing off the tree. He activated his thrusters. He launched through the air as he flew over the lake. He grabbed Niki and Brittney as he past over. He flipped around and turned off his thrusters. After he set one foot on the water top he activated his thrusters. He landed on the shore in no time.

"Show off," Bumblebee growled. Niki smiled at this. After all he always said he was the fastest thing on wheels. He showed off that all the time…she guessed Bumblebee thinks _he_ can show off.

"Now what?" Ratchet screamed. Prowl sighed as he leaped up into the trees. Niki looked up in aw. Brittney shook her head.

"What now," Niki mocked. Ratchet snarled. Niki smiled.

"Wait do you hear that?" Prowl whispered as he dropped from the trees. Brittney shrugged. Prowl put his finger to his mouth.

There was a faint noise. It sounded like a car driving through. Trees falling and getting run over. The sound of wheels in motion.

"I don't hear any thing," Bumblebee snapped. Prowl shhhhed him!

"I hear a…a…a tank?" Bulkhead whispered. A fire blasted through. The trees set fire.

"It must be blitzwing!" Optimus screamed. The noise grew loader. Niki squinted her eyes. She saw a girl running their way.

"Hey anyone out there?" a voice yelled. Niki gasped. The team jumped. Brittney looked at them. They began to transform.

A girl ran into the camp site. She had long dirty blond hair. It was slightly curly in the front. She had deep brown eyes. Freckles ran across her face like a parade. She looked scared. She stared at the two girls.

"What's wrong?" Brittney asked. She gasped for air.

"Are you alright?" Niki gasped. The girl shook her head then nodded. She looked up at them then turned her head when she saw the five cars in the back round.

"The names page and why are there five cars?" she asked.

"Um…" Niki gasped. Brittney looked at her. Niki smiled.

"Well can't keep the cover forever! Guys come on!" Niki whistled. The team transformed.

"Wow…" page gasped. The team stood, high above the girls, as the trees burst into flames. Optimus flipped around and shot out a watery extinguisher. Page opened her mouth and air flowed out.

"Take cover girls," Ratchet ordered. Niki nodded as she grabbed page's hand.

"Who were they?" page smiled as they hid behind a bush.

"They are the Autobots," Niki explained. Brittney nodded.

"You mean the aliens off TV!" page gasped. Niki nodded.

"Wow and you guys are friends with them!" page scrambled. She began to gasp for air. Niki fanned her as Brittney looked at her.

"Are you okay?" Brittney gasped. Page nodded with a smile.

"I have asthma," page explained. Niki sighed. Brittney wiped her forehead. Niki peeped through the bushes. The team was dodging attacks thrown out by blitzwing. Optimus saw her looking through the bushes.

He nodded. She smiled. Niki looked back at Brittney.

"I'm going in to help," Niki nodded. Page bounced up.

"What are you crazy!" she screamed. Brittney looked at her.

"Be careful and watch their backs!" Brittney sighed.

"Armor activate!" Niki screamed.

Niki slid her hand over her watch. Her armor snapped up her arm and onto her body. Soon she was in armor mode and page's jaw had dropped. Brittney smiled as Niki walked through the bush.

"Wow this is a first for my life here," page gasped.

"What?" Brittney asked. Page smiled at her.

"I live here," page explained, "I live out here with my pa. He works as a lumber man. I work out farther in the forest. I help the campers out…" page smiled. Brittney dropped _her_ jaw.

"Wow," Brittney whispered.

"So where does your mom work?" Brittney asked. Page looked away.

"Ma doesn't live with us any more," page sighed. Brittney gasped.

"Is she dead?" Brittney asked.

"No she just doesn't live with us any more!" page explained.

"Ratchet cover me!" Optimus ordered. Ratchet nodded. Optimus leaped into the battle. He flipped out his ax and sliced off blitzwing's wing. He screamed as he fired both his freeze rays and flame throwers. Optimus jumped out of the way of one of the flame blasts. The trees set fire.

"Okay," Optimus sighed, "you guys work with this decepticon while I put out these fires!" The team nodded.

"Let's combined our attacks," Ratchet suggested to Bumblebee. He nodded. Bumblebee flipped out his stingers and shot while Ratchet pulled out his magnet rods. The two attacks combined and blasted blitzwing back.

"So you want to dance!" blitzwing said in his tough guy voice. "'cause I'm a great dance!" his voice changed to a crazy loony. He began to spin and dance around. Prowl shot him with his spinners. Blitzwing fell back.

"Optimus need a hand with this fire?" Niki asked.

"Sure but how can you help?" Optimus asked. Niki touched his shoulder. Her hand glowed. She aimed at the fire. Out popped Optimus's same fluffy foam. Optimus smiled as he continued.

"The fires almost out!" Niki screamed. Optimus nodded.

"Not for long!" blitzwing giggled. Optimus looked back at him. Blitzwing shot a flame thrower blast at Niki. Optimus leaped and grabbed her. They tumbled into a bush. Niki gasping.

"What just happened?" Niki asked. Optimus looked back.

"He was aiming for you," Optimus explained. Niki nodded.

"You stay here," Optimus ordered. As he left Niki saw page and Brittney in the bush. Niki smiled. Brittney waved to her.

"Quick he's getting away!" Niki gasped as Bumblebee cried and pointed to blitzwing running down the path. Optimus zoomed past Bumblebee.

They waited for a while. As the sun was setting Bulkhead saw prime coming down the path. He was holding his shoulder. His ax was being dragged across the ground. He was slowly staggering along. Soon Ratchet was examining him on the camp grounds.

"What happened?" Bumblebee asked Optimus once Ratchet was done. Optimus looked up at Bumblebee and the others.

"I caught him, we fought and I was tossed aside," Optimus explained. Ratchet growled. He stomped over and slapped Optimus beside the head.

"Ow!" Optimus shrieked. Ratchet grumbled.

"If you didn't leave us in the dust maybe we would've all caught him and he wouldn't have gotten away!" Ratchet yelled.

"Sorry," Optimus sighed. Bumblebee packed up his stuff as every one else did.

"Let's get going," Optimus yelled as the five cars lined up waiting for Brittney and Niki. They nodded.

"Bye page!" they waved good-bye to page. Page walked through the trees and faded into them. Niki hopped into Bumblebee with Brittney.

They began to drive down the trail. Niki looked back at the river. There was the lady with her flowers rowing down stream. Niki saw the river fish splash up. They seemed to say good bye. Niki sighed. She thought 'maybe…just maybe…camping isn't _so_ bad…' she smiled as the cars bounced on the hills.

The summer was inching to a close whether the Autobots liked it or not, their little human helpers were about to have most of the days wasted.

*****Author's note*****

Hmm, what to say again!!!! Well what would you do while camping with the Autobots? Would you say anything just standing next to one?


	17. All ours All Spark

All ours all spark

Optimus walked down the hall the next morning. He was ready to look for the all spark and win it back. He walked into the command room. There was no one in the room. He looked around. On one of the counters was a small note. He picked it up.

_Dear Optimus,_

_We went to get the all spark back. Sorry to leave you there but if you hurry maybe you can catch us._

_From Niki, Brittney, and the team_

_PS I mean HURRY!_

Optimus scold. He twisted the note around and dropped it. It slowly fluttered down as Optimus ran out of the room. He transformed and drove down the road.

He stopped at a red light. There were four cars in front of him. He growled. He knew those cars. The first one was an ambulance. The second was a big green police carrier fallowed by a motorcycle. The closest one was a yellow car with one black stripe. He honked.

Niki, who was sitting in the front seat of Bumblebee, looked back. She gasped at the sight of Optimus in vehicle mode behind them. Brittney looked at Niki and questioned her in thought.

"Niki what's wrong?" Brittney asked as she too looked out the window and froze.

"Um Bumblebee Optimus is behind us!" Niki gasped. Once the light turned green the four cars took off down the road. Optimus paused then sped up. He fallowed them till they reached Isaac's street. The team transformed and looked away from him. Optimus transformed and scold at them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Optimus screamed.

"We were going to get the all spark back," Bumblebee hummed.

"I thought the other day you said team work was the best way to catch something! Unless you think you can take on Megatron alone!" Optimus snapped.

"Sorry Optimus," Bumblebee sighed. Optimus sighed.

"No need to say sorry yet! It's time to get started," the team turned around to see Starscream was leading blackarachnia, blitzwing, and lugnut. Starscream pointed to the team. They began to swoop in.

"Bumblebee, Ratchet! You guys get blitzwing! Bulkhead go get lugnut. Prowl and I will go for blackarachnia and Starscream!" Optimus ordered. Blitzwing swooped down past the team. Bumblebee and Ratchet fallowed him. Bulkhead chased after lugnut.

"I'm going for blackarachnia!" Optimus grumbled as he ran forward. Starscream watched the battle begin. He saw blitzwing dodge the two different attack blasts of the Autobots and lugnut smashing Bulkhead down.

"Niki go inside and see if you can get the all spark," Brittney pointed. Niki nodded as she ran to the crocked house. She opened the door. The house was dark and damp. She began to walk up the old steps.

-----------------------

"Come on you silly Autobots!" blitzwing laughed.

"Bumblebee lets bring our attacks together!" Ratchet suggested. Bumblebee nodded. They placed their arms side by side. Bumblebee flipped out his stingers and shot while Ratchet popped out his magnet rods and fired!

-----------------------

"Just try and get me Autobot!" lugnut snapped. Bulkhead growled. He shot out his cannon ball. Lugnut fired his cannon! The two blasts collided. Lugnut fell back. While lugnut was down Bulkhead leaped up and shot his cannon ball again!

-----------------------

"Come on Optimus prime you've got better aim than that!" blackarachnia laughed. Optimus growled with a snarl. He twisted around and sliced her with his ax. He shot out thick foam. While she was blinded he sliced again. She wailed.

-----------------------

"While they're all bellowing away I'm left free," Starscream chuckled. He felt a sharp pain in his arm. He looked over at his right arm. Prowl's weapon was stabbed into his arm. He snarled as he ripped it out. He threw it.

"Want some more!" Prowl smiled as he pounced on Starscream.

-----------------------

"What are you doing here!?" Isaac screamed. Niki had climbed the stairs and turned a right. Isaac growled.

"I want the all spark now!" Niki ordered. Isaac laughed.

"Ha keep dreaming!" he chuckled. Niki lunged forward and knocked him down.

-----------------------

"You won't ever win Autobots…" blitzwing mumbled as he was knocked to the ground. Bumblebee slapped his hands together.

"That's one out of four!" Ratchet mentioned. There was a load noise. They turned to see lugnut being thrown their way.

"Make that two out of four," Bulkhead laughed as lugnut rested on top of blitzwing. They watched as Prowl and Starscream did battle.

-----------------------

"Give it up Optimus!" blackarachnia laughed. Optimus screamed as he slashed his ax at her. She pinned him up against a building. Before she attacked him…

"Blackarachnia stop!" she looked up to see Lilly. Blackarachnia threw Optimus away. Before the rest reached her, she was gone.

-----------------------

"Show yourself Autobot!" Starscream screamed.

"I have a name," Prowl smiled. Starscream turned.

"What?" Starscream growled. Prowl came down on him.

"Names Prowl!" Prowl smiled as he knocked Starscream into the pile of the decepticons.

-----------------------

"I'm going to get the all spark!" Niki growled.

"Never!" Isaac shouted. He tossed her against the floor. She felt a sharp pain in her wrist. She looked across the room. There it was! The all spark! She reached for it…

-----------------------

"Where's Niki?" Optimus asked once the team got together. Brittney crawled out of a corner. She walked up to the team. They looked down at her. She blushed.

"Niki, she's kinda in the house getting the all spark," Brittney blushed. The team jumped and turned.

-----------------------

"You'll never get _my_ all spark," Isaac laughed. Niki smiled. She twisted around and kicked him down. She leaped up and over him. He watched as she tried to lift the all spark. She groaned as she ran down stairs with it.

Before she ran out the door Isaac pounced on her. He wrapped his hand around the handle. He pulled at it as Niki held onto it as well. Isaac growled. Niki dropped it. He smiled. It began to glow.

He let it go. As it hit the ground it opened up. The glow grew. Isaac screamed and ran. Niki grasped the handle. It glowed brighter and brighter. Niki fell onto the stairs with the handle still in her hand. Niki screamed as the light surrounded the whole house.

-----------------------

"Wow?" Bumblebee hummed. The team turned to see the house glowing as bright as the sun. Optimus looked forward then covered his eyes. The light faded.

"Niki was in there!" Brittney screamed as she ran for the house. The team ran after her.

Brittney found Niki lying unconscious on the stairs. She sat by her. She noticed Niki's hand still wrapped around the all spark handle. Brittney unwrapped her hand from the handle. Niki woke up once her hand was taken away from the handle.

"What happened?" Brittney asked. Niki looked up.

"I don't know. It was like an over load," Niki whispered.

"Are you alright? Your leg is bleeding!" Brittney gasped.

"My leg is fine my wrist not so much," Niki wailed. Niki paused. She looked over at the all spark box.

"What is it?" Brittney asked. Niki looked back at her.

"In the show they lost the all spark. Fragments went out of it but it was mostly destroyed," Niki whispered. Niki pointed at the box.

"I'll check," Brittney hummed. She walked over and looked inside. She gasped.

*****Author's note*****

What do you think happened to the All Spark? I think that it shattered like in the show! What Optimus? You say that I wrote the story and I can't tell them what I think because I wrote the next chapter! Oh yea!


	18. A shattered spark

A shattered spark

"What is it?" Niki asked sitting up. She walked up to Brittney.

"It's empty," Brittney gasped. Niki looked out the window. There were five cars out side. Niki mumbled to herself a sad groan.

"What do we tell them?" Niki asked. Brittney shrugged.

"What happened in the show?" Brittney guessed.

"Great now we're looking for fragments?" Optimus sighed.

"This quest just won't end!" Ratchet groaned. Niki held her wrist.

"We should get that thing checked," Brittney sighed. Niki nodded.

As Ratchet, Niki and Brittney rode off to the hospital, the rest of the team went back home.

"Niki what trouble have you caused this time?" her father asked once she arrived at the motel. Niki looked down. He held up her cast around her hand. He smiled as he set it down.

"Here," he smiled. She handed her a box. It was a small blue box. It laid in her palm. She smiled lightly.

She opened the box. It was a golden necklace. It had a long golden chain. It was wrapped around a thin string. At the bottom of the long chain was a small oval shaped crystal. It glowed bright. Niki smiled.

"Dad," Niki whispered, "It looks like it was made just yesterday!" Niki hummed.

"I believe it was," he whispered. Niki smiled. She walked into her room.

Her watch was on the shelf. She picked it up. It blinked. Niki shrugged as she put it on. It glowed again and again. She moved her watch.

She moved it close to the necklace. It glowed brighter. She moved it away from the box. It faded. Niki opened the box. The crystal glowed bright. She gasped.

"A piece of the all spark?" Niki whispered. She placed the necklace around her neck. It glowed as she placed it on. She ran out of the room. Her father stopped her before she exited through the door.

"Where you going, Niki?" he asked. Niki turned to him.

"I'm going to see my friends," Niki hummed, "I want to show them my new necklace." Niki smiled as she opened the door and left. He sighed. He looked out the window. The sun was shining through and the clouds rolled passed it.

Niki walked to the back of the motel. Her bike was rested up against the wall. It had a slightly flatten tire and the stirring wheel was broken with a tilt. She groaned. She sat down on the seat and placed one foot on the first peddles. She looked ahead and then grasped her necklace.

She peddled down the road. She went as fast as she could. She was going the fastest she could go when…SCREECH! Niki flipped off her bike as a car ran into the side of the bike. She laid on the ground with her cast half off her wrist. Her necklace slightly cracked. Her watch blinked.

"Oh my! Is she okay," a woman screeched. She ran out of the car. She was fallowed by a young girl. The girl had long blonde hair and blue sparkling eyes. Her mother had dirt blonde hair with deep green eyes. She felt Niki's head.

"Oh…" Niki opened her eyes. She saw the woman and the girl. The girl watched as Niki sat up. Niki looked back at her bike. Her bike's back tire was flattened and the stirring wheel was knocked off.

"My bike!" Niki gasped as she wiped away some blood from her wrist. The woman tore off some of her shirt and wrapped it around her wrist. The girl crouched down next to her mother.

"What is your name?" the woman asked. Niki looked at her.

"Names Niki," Niki responded. The mother stood up and dialed on her cell phone. The girl sat next to Niki. Niki sighed.

"My names Megan," the girl smiled. Niki frowned. She was nice and all but she still couldn't fix her bike now.

"Where were you headed maybe we can take ya there," Megan smiled. Niki looked down the road, at her bike and at Megan. She groaned as she fiddled with her necklace. Megan looked at it and stared. Niki looked at her and smiled. She hid it.

"I was heading for a field out south," Niki pointed down the road.

"Wow we were heading down that way. We were heading for the next city," Megan smiled.

"Megan dear we will be a little bit late but your father is fine with that," the woman said as she walked up to them.

"Can we keep heading now but can Niki here come along?" Megan asked. Niki smiled as she stood up. Megan stood up also.

"Is she heading our way?" she replied. Niki nodded.

"Just drop me off at the middle field," Niki smiled.

"Why there?" the woman questioned. Niki gasped.

"Me and my friends live there," Niki smiled. The woman groaned.

"Why do you live down there?" the woman snapped.

"I don't question where _you_ live," Niki replied. The woman glared but opened the car door. Megan smiled.

************

"Is this it?" the woman asked. The car stopped in front of a large field. Niki nodded as she opened the door. She hopped out.

"Where is the house? I don't see," Megan asked.

"It's, um, really far out there," Niki shrugged. Megan hopped out.

"I want to see it," Megan gasped. Niki groaned. She began to walk through the tire tracks trashed into the field.

"Where is it?" Megan asked about half way.

"We're almost there," Niki groaned. They walked on till they reached a cross path. Megan growled with a groan in the back of her throat. Niki sighed. She turned right.

"Why not left?" Megan asked. Niki stopped and looked back.

"Keep going straight and one right," Niki groaned. Megan smiled. They walked forward till they reached the tall stalks. Niki stopped.

"This is where you gotta go," Niki hummed.

"Why should I go?!" Megan snapped, "How do I know you _do_ live here!" Niki roller her eyes. The stalks rustled. Niki turned.

"Niki haven't seen you all day!" Brittney walked out from the stalks. Megan jumped. Brittney looked at her. Niki whispered to her. Brittney nodded.

"Is she like your sister or something?" Megan asked.

"We're friends," Niki explained. She tried to leave but was stopped. Megan pulled her back from the stalks.

"Still how do I know you live here?" Megan snapped. Niki stomped.

"I wouldn't get her too mad near here," Brittney explained.

"Why?" Megan asked. Niki turned to them. Brittney jumped.

"Brittney tell Megan to leave or I will…" Niki stopped before ending. Brittney nodded. She started to push Megan into the field.

"Who? What will she do?" Megan asked. Brittney groaned.

"Niki either we tell her and she faints or she finds out and she faints," Brittney explained. Megan looked at her.

"Fine," Niki groaned. She held up her watch. "Prime we have a little trouble with a girl down here." It was quiet.

"Need us to back up?" prime answered. Niki smiled.

"Sure," she whispered. She turned it off. Brittney looked at Megan.

"I would get ready if I were you," Brittney sighed. Megan backed up.

The stalks rustled. Megan knocked into the back stalks. She waited for the worst but suddenly the stalks separated. A fire truck drove out. Megan laughed. She whipped away a fake tear.

"That's it?" Megan laughed, "Funny girls, funny…" Megan watched as the truck began to transform. She backed up.

"Megan meet our great friend, Optimus prime," Niki smiled. Optimus stood in front of her. Megan felt light headed. She looked up at his face.

"I hear you've caused some trouble," Optimus smiled.

"Wow…" Megan said as she fainted.

"Told ya she was going to faint!" Brittney smiled. Niki giggled. Optimus transformed again. Brittney and Niki loaded up Megan. They drove through the field.

Once they reached the car. The woman leaped out of the car.

"What happened?" the woman screamed as they pulled Megan out.

"She got tired and I think she fainted!" Niki explained. The woman nodded as she loaded her daughter into the back of the car. Niki and Brittney smiled as they hopped back into the truck.

"Thanks Optimus," Niki hummed as they drove back.

"Hey Niki what took you so long to get here?" Brittney asked.

"My dad gave me a new necklace…" Niki slowed down. She pulled out her necklace. Optimus automatically transformed. He fell on his back. Niki and Brittney fell forward. Optimus shook his head and fell forward to catch them.

"What just happened?" Niki gasped. Optimus began to breathe heavy. He set them down and backed up.

"I think it's that necklace," Optimus answered. Niki put it away.

"Why would it affect him!?" Brittney asked. Niki looked up.

"It's kinda an all spark fragment," Niki explained.

"Pull it out again," Optimus ordered. Niki pulled it out. Optimus stood up and tried to transform. He fell on his back. Niki put it away. They ran up to him. He sighed.

"What happened?" Brittney asked. Niki looked at him.

"It prevents disguise," Niki whispered.

"It prevents our vehicle mode," Optimus sighed.

"Wait, if I have a necklace one maybe there are like others!" Niki gasped. Brittney nodded. The three walked to the ship.

"What took you three so long?" Ratchet snapped.

"We found an all spark fragment!" Optimus answered.

"Really?" Ratchet hummed. Niki smiled. She looked up at him.

"Transform," Niki ordered. Ratchet scold then transformed. Niki pulled out her necklace. She waited a moment and…

"Oh!" Ratchet groaned as he flipped back into his robot mode.

"Hmm," Niki hummed. Ratchet glared at her. She laughed.

"I get it," he snapped. Brittney screamed. Niki ran into the main room. Brittney had her hands over her mouth as the screen showed numbers.

"What is it?" Niki asked. Brittney looked over at her.

"You know how you said there could be others" Brittney sobbed.

"Yea," Niki answered. Brittney pointed to the large screen.

"Well there are three known made out of the new blue stone," Brittney explained. Niki gasped. She looked at the screen.

"One necklace, one ring and one bracelet," Niki read.

"I'll keep my heads up for those last two! If one necklace could prevent transforming who knows what the others can do," Brittney smiled. Niki sighed and nodded. Brittney waved good bye.

"Where are you going?" Niki asked. Brittney stopped.

"She has a big family party thing going on," Prowl explained.

"Oh! Have fun," Niki smiled. Brittney nodded as she left.

"Now what are you going to do?" Bumblebee asked.

"Any thing but waiting around!" Niki smiled, "summer's running out! Got no time to spare!" Bumblebee nodded.

*****Author's note*****

Cool necklace!!!!! It is pretty! If Niki has a necklace, do you think Brittney will get something?


	19. A Spider's web

A spider's web

Brittney opened the door to her house. Her father was sitting on the couch while her mother laid on the sofa. On the coffee table was a small box. It was a lime green and the bottom was an orangey color. Brittney smiled. She ran and picked it up.

"Wow! What is this? Whose it for?" Brittney smiled as she twirled the small box. He father smiled and grabbed the box.

"One it's for you," her father explained. He covered his ears. Brittney screamed at a high voltage! Brittney snatched the box and opened it.

It was a ring. It was gold around the outside but the main crystal was a bright sky blue. Brittney faded into the crystal. She flowed with the sky, in the clouds, with the birds, past the planes.

"Brittney we hope you like it," her mother smiled. Brittney nodded. There was a rumble. Brittney ran outside.

There was another rumble. Brittney opened the door to see blackarachnia standing in front of her. She screamed. He ring began to glow. She looked down at it. It showed first an autobot mark then changed into a decepticon seal. She looked up.

Blackarachnia picked her up. Brittney struggled to get out. She was caught. She looked up at blackarachnia.

"You were an autobot…" Brittney whispered. Blackarachnia swung her around and ran down the road.

"That isn't important!" she answered. Brittney gasped. She had an all spark fragment ring!

-----------------------

"Hey when is Brittney supposed to be back?" Niki asked. Bumblebee, who was sitting next to her, shrugged.

"Who knows," Bumblebee hummed.

"Let go of me!" Brittney wailed. Blackarachnia set her down on a pile of dust and garbage. She looked around.

"Welcome to my stupid little lair!" Lilly walked up onto the top of the largest pile. Brittney looked up at her.

"You know my best friend, blackarachnia," Lilly hummed. Brittney nodded. She looked up at the robot.

"You like decepticons or Autobots?" Brittney asked.

"Decepticons of course!" Lilly smiled.

"Hate to pop the bubble you seem to be floating in but blackarachnia was or is an autobot!" Brittney hummed.

Lilly ran up to her and squeezed her checks.

"No! She isn't!" Lilly squealed. Brittney nodded.

"My ring says so!" Brittney answered. She lifted her ring and pointed to her self. It showed an autobot mark. She pointed to Lilly. It was decepticons. She pointed it at blackarachnia.

At first blackarachnia stepped back. Lilly glared at her. She stepped forward again. The ring glowed red as it showed the autobot mark and then changed purple as it showed a decepticon seal. Lilly scold. She snarled at her decepticon. Suddenly there was a plane echo. Brittney looked up to see blitzwing flying over.

"Hide her!" Lilly ordered. Blackarachnia nodded as she grabbed Brittney and hid under a pile of old cars. Brittney could barely see through the crack. She saw blitzwing land next to Lilly. She watched as he transformed.

"Lilly, Isaac is not pleased with you," blitzwing echoed. Brittney looked down at her ring. It glowed purple.

"He is not the boss of me," Lilly snarled, "and I thought you were my guardian not his!" blitzwing turned away.

"I was but still Megatron is in charge of all decepticons!" blitzwing answered. Lilly growled.

"Blackarachnia isn't like that!" Lilly screamed. Brittney gasped. Blitzwing towered over the little Lilly.

"What happened?" Brittney whispered.

"That is nothing you need to know," blackarachnia said.

"Why did you capture me?" Brittney asked.

"We needed to get Megatron's or the Autobot's attention," blackarachnia answered.

"What do you want?" Lilly squealed. Blitzwing chuckled. He kneeled down over her. She turned away.

"I'm here to warn you about the all spark!" he answered.

"What?" Lilly shrieked. He stood up straight. She looked up.

"The all spark is now nothing but fragments but three are the targets we're hunting for…" blitzwing explained.

"What three?" lily snarled. Blitzwing smiled.

"A necklace that is in the Autobot's position, a ring and a bracelet," blitzwing smiled. Lilly growled.

"Leave now!" Lilly shouted. Blitzwing backed up.

"Why? Now?" he echoed. She stomped her foot.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner now leave!" Lilly shouted.

"Fine! But Megatron will hear about this!" blitzwing yelled as he transformed and flew off. Lilly looked over at the pile.

-----------------------

"So it's been an hour and you two are just going to sit there till Brittney comes back?" Optimus was watching Bumblebee and Niki lying against the wall. Niki nodded.

"Pretty much," Bumblebee hummed. Optimus sighed.

"Well might as well join in," he smiled. Niki smiled as well.

-----------------------

"So you have a very special ring now," Lilly hummed as she pulled at Brittney's arm. She pulled at the ring. It wouldn't budge. Lilly pulled harder. It wouldn't move.

"This is now autobot property!" Brittney screamed as she flipped around knocking Lilly down. Brittney began to run.

"Blackarachnia get her!" Lilly screamed. Blackarachnia leaped into the air and cornered Brittney.

"Dead end sweetie," blackarachnia laughed. Brittney smiled as she pulled away a piece of metal. The pile wobbled. Blackarachnia looked up as the pile came crashing down.

Brittney watched as the giant spider disappeared into a pile of metal and cars. Brittney crawled over it and ran down a path. Lilly caught her at the exit. Brittney stopped.

"No where to run now," Lilly laughed. Brittney looked up. Nothing to crash down on her. Nothing to help…

"Like I said no where to run!" Lilly laughed.

"Not yet!" Brittney screamed as she jumped over Lilly. Lilly watched as she almost made it over. Before she made it over she kicked Lilly in the head. Lilly laid on the ground as Brittney ran down out through the exit. She huffed once she reached the highway.

-----------------------

"So how much longer?" Ratchet asked. Optimus, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Prowl and Niki were lying against the wall waiting for Brittney to return. Ratchet sighed.

"It's no fun without Brittney," Prowl exhaled.

"Yup, no fun," Bulkhead copied. Niki nodded with Bumblebee. Ratchet walked down the hall.

-----------------------

"Hey kid move," a man honked as Brittney ran past the cars. She ran up the road till she reached a turn. She ran down the turned road. It went from paved to a dust and dirt. She arrived at the field in no time at all with her ring by her side. She smiled at the sight of the ship in the distant fading away with the sunset.

*****Author's note*****

You know it says "A spider's web" but there really isn't any web just a junk yard!!! Oh I thought I should mention this before I forget! I don't own transformers but I at least own this story!!!! And I am happy with that!


	20. From a team of friends to alone

From a team of friends to alone

"Hey lazy team mates!" Ratchet snarled at the group. They looked up at him. Niki stood up and stretched. Bumblebee copied.

"What is, Ratchet?" Niki snapped. He placed his hands on his hips.

"Well nice attitude! All I was going to say is that Brittney is back!" Ratchet scold back. Niki jumped up and ran down the hall.

"Brittney!" Niki screamed as she saw her down the hall. She hugged her after a large pounce like leap. Brittney had Niki clung to her. She smiled. Niki pulled out her necklace once she detached.

"What is it?" Brittney asked. Niki watched as her necklace glowed.

"An all spark reading," Niki whispered. Brittney smiled and pulled out her ring. It was also blinking. It was blinking red as it showed an autobot mark. Niki stared at it. She opened her mouth.

"What is it doing?" Niki asked. Brittney smiled as she hid it.

"It tell autobot from decepticon!" Brittney explained. Niki nodded.

"So you're defiantly an autobot!" she giggled. Niki fallowed the giggle. Bumblebee, Optimus prime, and Prowl came driving up.

"What's all the talk about?" Prowl asked as he transformed.

"Brittney here found one of those main fragments," Niki smiled.

"Cool what's it do?" Bumblebee asked as he, too, transformed.

"It tell autobot from decepticon," Brittney explained.

"How does that help us?" Bumblebee snapped.

"It helps a lot more than you think!" Ratchet snapped as he showed up behind them. He held one of is Ratchets. **Funny**! **Ratchet** with a **ratchet**…

"How?" Optimus asked. Ratchet looked at them.

"If we don't have Niki's necklace to prevent disguise we could use this to tell if those decepticons are around," Ratchet explained.

"Oh I get it!" Niki smiled. Ratchet rolled his eyes as he walked away.

"He was kind of grumpy just then," Bumblebee sighed.

"What did you expect it is Ratchet after all," Brittney laughed.

"Hey I heard that!" Ratchet snapped. Soon the whole team was in the middle of a load endless argument. Niki covered her ears. The noise grew and grew. She never heard so much arguing!

"STOP IT!" she yelled. Every one froze even Brittney.

"Why are you **all** FIGHTING?" Niki screamed.

"Well he started it!" Bulkhead pointed at Bumblebee.

"What no she said it first!" Bumblebee pointed at Brittney.

"Wha! You fiber!" Brittney shouted. Niki grabbed her pin.

It was a small patch. It was also slightly torn. It was the old patch her mother had given her. She always saw it as the key into the Autobots. She threw it down onto the ground. The yelling stopped. Niki ran down the hall. Optimus kneeled down and picked up the patch. He sighed. He knew what she had just done. She had quit!

Niki had ran out of the ship. She ran through the field. She tripped over a bush while she was running along the dusty path. She had tears trailing down her face as her checks were red. She huffed and puffed. She didn't like them fighting. She knew they wouldn't do it any more but she had just quit a team of friends to be alone.

"Why are you crying my dear?" Niki turned. There was a man standing in the bushes. She stood up and rubbed away a tear.

"I was just going home," she wailed. The man walked out from the bushed and whipped away a fat wet tear. She sniffled.

"Some times friends fight and you just have to let them till it's all over," the man whispered. Niki looked up at him. She backed up.

"How did you know my friends were fighting," Niki shouted.

"No need to jump! Oh I'm sorry! I am Ricky and this is my Autobot guardian, ticker," the man said. Niki sighed.

"Come let us go to my hut," Ricky smiled.

He led Niki into the forest. She looked one last time at the ship. Ricky opened an old door. Niki walked into the old hut.

"Wow," she whispered. Ricky closed the door.

"You're Niki right," Ricky smiled. Niki turned to him.

"How did you know?" Niki gasped. He chuckled like Santa.

"I've already met up with your friend, Brittney," he laughed.

"Oh," Niki sighed as she turned to the old log.

"You have two guardians to look after," he hummed.

"Yea but how did you…" Niki whispered. She turned to him.

"Two guardians to _look after_?" Niki questioned, "I look after them? They look after me! They give me strength!"

"You may think this but you give them strength! There is only two of you for now but there is more or you will _both_ get two to protect" Ricky explained. Niki threw her arms down!

"Ticker we have more company," Ricky spoke to his watch.

"Ticker?" Niki questioned. The small watch on his wrist bounced up and ran up to Niki's shoulder. It looked around. Niki yelped.

"Ticker get down from there! I said we have company so don't scary this one off," Ricky smiled, "she already has it tough, leaving her friends and all." He looked up at Niki who glared back.

"Stop trying to make me go back to them," Niki snapped.

"You are courageous like Optimus prime. You're a kid like Bumblebee. You are smart like Ratchet. You're stealthy like Prowl and you can be clumsy like Bulkhead. Why would you leave someone who had traits much like you," he asked. Niki sighed.

"Be brave or use those smarts and go back to your team. Optimus and Bumblebee can't battle without their guardian," he smiled. Niki turned away. She eyed the ground as he stood up.

"Optimus is fine on his own! Bumblebee can look after himself," Niki snapped. Her eyes grew wet and watery. She closed them.

"You can't hide from the fact you're an autobot," he smiled.

"No I quit! This is all a long dream or none of this is real!" she screamed.

"Cry it all out. Cry," he smiled as he walked outside. Niki sat on the log and looked down at her watch. She saw the small autobot mark in the corner. She pulled out her necklace. It glowed and sparkled. She pulled it off and placed it by her forehead.

"What should I do?" she whispered. The crystal glowed.

She opened her eyes. She sighed as she wrapped the necklace around her neck again. It rest in front of her collar.

"Are you done crying?" he asked as he walked back into the hut.

"I want to go back but still I never heard so much yelling!" Niki wailed. Ricky laughed. She looked at him. Why was he laughing?

"All friends will fight now and then sometimes it does end friendships but still you have two choices: make it a big deal out of it or you can forgive them any how," he smiled, "what did you choice?" Niki looked away. She stared up in the sky. Hoping for an answer.

"The stars may have given you the Autobots but they will most certainly not bring you the answer to this question you need to answer," Ricky growled. Niki sighed and looked back over at him. He held out his wrist. The small autobot leaped onto the wrist and transformed into a simple watch.

"I don't know!" Niki screamed. She threw her arms down.

"Well I can no long help you," Ricky said as he opened the hut door. Niki sighed and walked out the door. Ricky watched as she past through a bush. He leaned up against the door. He smiled.

"Make the right choice Niki," Ricky whispered.

Niki walked past a tall tree. She heard all sorts of noises. It became dark around her. She froze as she felt the sense of some one. Some one was there, watching her, wanting to get her. She looked behind her. She thought she saw the red eyes of a decepticon. She screamed.

She began to run through the woods. It felt like a circle, it just kept going and going. She tripped and landed by a log. She fell unconscious. Her watch bleeped. She didn't notice the call.

"Niki where are you? Never mind! Any how, we located the last all spark fragment jewel! A girl named Megan bought it. But the word is that the decepticons got her! We need back up before we go in," Optimus's voice had trailed off, "Niki please we're your friends."

*****Author's note*****

Hmm, again I can't think of anything funny to say!!!! Hmm, what would you say? Please review and tell me!!!!


	21. Meeting with the Megatron

Meeting with the Megatron

"Optimus?" Niki whispered. She heard voices like the sound of children. She sat up. It was all around her, voices of the past and the sound of children playing. Niki stood up and looked around. The trees were watching her, trying to get her away from the world. She began to cry.

"Where are my friends?" she wailed, "I want them! I need them!" Niki fell to her knees. She cried out to the skies.

"Niki?" a voice so sweet Niki looked ahead of her. There was Brittney. Niki smiled softly. Brittney helped her up from the ground. Niki hugged onto Brittney.

"Where have you been?" Brittney asked. Niki looked at her.

"I was with this one man rob…ran…ri…Ricky!" Niki bounced.

"Ricky? That guy knows lots on the Autobots," Brittney smiled.

"What happened?" Niki begged. Brittney looked down at her.

"Megan has the bracelet," Brittney sighed, "she then was captured by Megatron himself!" Brittney held Niki back. Niki looked at her in amazement.

"Where is the team?" Niki asked. Brittney pointed through the trees to the path. Niki nodded. They ran toward the road. Once they exited the forest Niki smiled at the sight of the five familiar cars. She ran and opened one of the doors.

"Look on the seat!" Brittney cheered. Niki looked back at her and looked down at the seat. A smile crept across her face. There on the red seat was her old, torn up patch. Niki hopped into the fire truck. Brittney smiled and hopped onto the motorcycle. The team drove off down the road.

"I'm sorry I left," Niki sighed as they drove.

"No, we're sorry that we made you upset," Optimus hummed.

"We didn't mean to make you sad," Bumblebee mentioned.

"I guess we had been through so much in the past few months we got over angry," Prowl explained.

"We'll now we're a team again so let's go get Megan and that bracelet back!" Niki cheered. They stopped at the old fallen apart house. They transformed. There at the front door was Isaac with Megan. Megan had tape over her mouth and her arms were wrapped down with rope. She wailed.

"Let her go!" Bulkhead shouted. Isaac chuckled. The ground rumbled and shook. Out from behind the house came an army of decepticons. Megatron flew higher than the others. Starscream was a little bit lower than Megatron while lugnut and blitzwing were closest to the house. The team gasped. Bumblebee shot out a blast.

"Shall I give the first blow my fearless commander," Starscream smiled as he tried to fly in closer. Megatron grabbed him. He raised him up into the air. Lugnut and blitzwing watched as Megatron deflected the attack with Starscream.

"I will attack first," Megatron smiled. Starscream let out a load wail as Megatron dropped him to the earth. Starscream landed on the ground. He looked up at Megatron who was still floating in the air. He growled.

"Bumblebee what was that!?" Optimus yelled.

"I was trying to attack but next time I won't miss!" Bumblebee shouted as he fired again. Bulkhead grabbed Bumblebee's arms.

"Hold him back from attacking again!" Optimus ordered. He looked up again. Megatron was trying to shake off the fire that had started on his heel from the sting attack.

"Optimus what do we do?" Ratchet asked.

"Um…Niki! Brittney! You two free Megan and get the bracelet. The rest of us will fight and…try to stay online!" Optimus ordered.

"I like the plan all but the fighting and trying to stay online!" Bulkhead pleaded. Bumblebee broke free.

"Wait! You mean we're battling MEGATRON!" Bumblebee screamed. Optimus nodded.

Niki and Brittney ran away from the group. They stood in front of Isaac who had Megan behind him. Niki ran forward at him. He twisted around as he held her hands. He flipped her against the wall. She huffed as Brittney snuck up behind him.

"Optimus? Any order you need us in?" Prowl asked.

"Nope just try not to argue over who gets who," Optimus chuckled as he leaped up and kicked Megatron down. Megatron looked at Optimus as he began to run up to him. Megatron flipped around and threw Optimus up into the air.

"Optimus!" Prowl yelled as Optimus landed. Megatron leaped behind him and knocked him over he loaded up his cannon and fired. Prowl flew into the air and landed on the ground.

"Prowl!" Bulkhead shouted. Prowl laid on the ground.

"Bulkhead watch out!" Bumblebee shrieked. Bulkhead turned around just to get smashed by Megatron. He landed by Prowl.

"Optimus you need to get back in there," Ratchet mentioned as he patched Optimus up. Optimus looked up and sighed.

"I know but were not even battling the others isn't just Megatron beating us," Optimus huffed. Ratchet nodded and smiled.

"What did you expect from the leader of the decepticons?" Ratchet chuckled. Optimus stood up. He looked down at Ratchet.

"What are you doing? I haven't finished yet," Ratchet snapped. Optimus stood a moment and looked down again.

"What is it worth to patch me up then I get beaten up again, in need of more patches," Optimus sighed. Ratchet stood up.

"It's worth not going off line!" Ratchet screamed. Optimus sighed as he ran into battle. Ratchet shook his head as he smiled.

"The Autobots back on Cybertron may say he's not a hero and has none of it in him but he has the most I've ever seen," Ratchet smiled.

"Oh, you've come back for more, Autobot!" Megatron laughed. Optimus pulled out his ax. Megatron laughed as he charged up his cannon.

"You're going down Megatron and we're going to take you there!" Optimus cheered. Megatron laughed as he launched his cannon at Optimus.

Optimus flew back and crashed into the ground. He slid back pushing gravel and road. He laid on the ground by Bulkhead and Prowl. He groaned.

"Let me at 'em!" Bumblebee jumped into the air as he shot a stinger at Megatron. It bounced off and smashed blitzwing down.

"Thank you," Megan smiled as she whispered to Brittney who had untied her. Isaac turned to catch them. He growled.

"Megatron!" Isaac screamed. Niki ran and stood in front of the two girls. They watched as Isaac climbed onto Megatron's arm.

"Say good bye little girls," Isaac laughed.

"You can't get rid of us while we have the all spark fragments!" Niki yelled. Isaac smiled. Megatron seated him on the porch again.

"The all spark can survive any thing!" Isaac laughed.

"Oh yea!" Niki shouted. Her necklace began to glow. She pulled it out from under her shirt. It pulled her near Brittney and Megan's pieces of the all spark. They all glowed together. The light shone in their eyes. Isaac leaped onto Megatron's arm.

"What is going on?" Niki asked as she hunched over. Her necklace touched her watch. Her armor snapped on. The crystals glowed brighter when…BOOM! The light turned into a sudden explosion. Every one flew back.

*****Author's note*****

Boom! I appear and say was this chapter good? Boom! I am gone! Ah where am I?


	22. Search for our missing friend

The search for our missing friend

Last time we saw our heroes a battle was challenging them into a corner till the three all spark crystals glowed and an explosion took place. Before their eyes everything went flying. The question is, is the whole team still there?

"Brittney? Niki?" Optimus coughed. The smoke was clearing as Optimus sat up. He couldn't feel his arm.

"Any one!" he yelled. He coughed a little as he look out again. He saw Ratchet helping Bumblebee up. Prowl was struggling to help Bulkhead to his feet.

Optimus smiled and tried to stand. There was a sharp pain in his arm. He fell back. Ratchet must have seen it for he was soon by Optimus's side. Optimus looked around. The house was torn up. He gasped.

"Where are the two?" Optimus gasped.

"I'll check it out…" Ratchet answered as he stood up. He walked over by the house. Brittney was laying in one of the bushes. She shook her head and look up. Ratchet held out his hand. He helped her stand.

"Where's Niki?" Brittney asked. Ratchet shook his head. She walked with him as they walked back to Optimus. She kneeled by him as Ratchet checked his arm. Brittney smiled lightly.

"We don't know where she went," Brittney sighed, "it was a big explosion." She sighed. Optimus sat up and smiled. She looked up at him with a light faded smile.

"She'll show up," Optimus smiled, "she always does!"

"You're right," Brittney giggled, "we'll find her or she'll find us.

"What should we do now?" Bumblebee laughed.

"We need to get some more supplies to help Optimus out," Ratchet answered. Prowl nodded. Bulkhead helped Optimus to his feet. They began to walk off to the ship when in the sky a plane or two flew off.

--------------------

"Where am I?" the voice echoed through the hills. Niki was on her back in the forest. She rolled over and stood up. She looked around. The trees went up for miles on end. The grass was pointy and thick. She brushed her hand through the grass. It felt so very soft.

"Where am I?" Niki repeated. She walked past the trees. A twig snapped! She jumped and began to run! She ran past tree after tree. She tripped and fell down the hill. She landed by a tree till she sat up huffing and puffing. She looked up. The sky was dark and cloudy.

"Somebody! Anybody! Help me!" Niki screamed.

--------------------

"OW!" Optimus screamed as Ratchet shocked him with a laser pen. Optimus jerked up out of the lab bed.

"Ratchet what are you trying to do? Help me or hurt me?" Optimus screamed. Ratchet rolled his eyes as he set down the tool.

"Maybe I would help you out if you actually let me and won't freak out!" Ratchet growled. Optimus sat back down on the lab table. Ratchet chuckled as he did it.

"Now do you want to be fixed or what!" ratchet yelled as he picked up another tool. Optimus looked down at his arm.

"Fine," Optimus giggled.

"Has anyone seen Niki yet?" Brittney asked.

"Not yet sorry," Prowl sighed as she walked into the command room. She sighed and sat in one of the command chairs. Prowl stood behind the chair. Megan walked into the room.

"Hey Brittney," she smiled. Brittney sighed again.

"We still can't find Niki and she is a little sad," Prowl explained. Megan nodded as Bumblebee came driving in.

"Did you find anything!?" Brittney bounced up and asked.

"Sorry but I looked everywhere!" Bumblebee huffed.

"We'll never find her!" Brittney wailed.

--------------------

Niki stood on the side of a cliff. She sat down and let her legs hang down. She looked out across the vast plain. Trees popped from the fields and houses rested on the small mounts. She smiled. She could see a small field. It was large from human view but from up where she was it was small.

What made her smile was the small toy looking ship in the middle of that field. It was mainly yellow with a touch of red. In the back it was mostly grey or a light shade of black. She sighed as two cars drove out of the field and onto the road. One was covered in yellow beside the lone black stripe. The other was a big green army men carrier.

"Where am I that they can't find me?" she sighed. She began to cry. She held her hands over her eyes and cried into them. She looked out again. The ship was small from way up high. She thought of the first time she saw it, not as a ship but as a star…

"I can't believe it was just a small star from my window and now I'm left with five alien robots and one lost friend. I know that my time with the Autobots is numbered," Niki whispered. She looked at her watch and smiled. She had already tried to contact them. She also knew why she couldn't reach them with her watch.

The watch was damaged. On the edge of the watch was a crack. It was small but still affective. She looked out across the plain. She groaned as she stood up. She held up a fist.

"I will find them or they will find me!" Niki yelled. She ran back into the woods. She ran around the trees till she could see light…

--------------------

"I've already checked all around here," Bumblebee explained.

"I know but still…" Bulkhead answered. Brittney looked out the window. She saw trees reaching for the sky. She thought of their camping trip. She saw kids leaving the store with back packs and tools. School started tomorrow…

"Don't worry Brittney we'll find her," Megan smiled from the green car. Brittney made a small smile and frowned again.

"Hmm camping…" she whispered. She gasped and bounced up!

"What is it?" Bumblebee asked as the stopped.

"We checked all over town but not the camp sites!" Brittney shouted, "Bumblebee step on it!" she slammed down on the peddle. They raced off with Bulkhead speeding behind them.

"How could I forget the camp site?" Bumblebee huffed as they transformed at the camp grounds. They were on a wide path.

"She could be any where in this forest!" Megan sighed.

"Not any where…" Brittney answered. She ran up to a house. It was a trailer home that seemed to not have been moved in some time. Brittney knocked three times.

"Coming! Coming!" yelled a voice. The door opened. It was a girl. She had long dirty blond hair. It was slightly curly in the front. She had deep brown eyes. Freckles ran across her face like a parade. She smiled as she walked out and closed the door.

"Brittney!" she smiled.

"Hey page," Brittney smiled. Page looked over at Megan, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead. She looked around to find Niki.

"Where's Niki?" she asked. Brittney sighed and looked up.

"There was an explosion and we think she may be in the forest," Brittney explained, "where were the most fires yesterday?"

"They were all blue fires by north edge hill. Did you know that place has a cliff side? I was up there once and I could see field after field and a small ship," page smiled.

"Thanks which way to it?" Brittney asked. Page pointed at the path. It wound up the hill. Brittney smiled.

"Thanks page!" Brittney thanked as they ran up the path. Page smiled and waved good-bye to her old friends. Soon she was alone by her trailer and her friends had faded into the forest.

"Hope they find her," page smiled as she walked back into the trailer.

***********

"Brittney slow down!" Megan yelped. Brittney was far up the path as the rest were slowly on their way. Brittney heard the snap of a twig. She looked around. She looked back. Her friends were taking a break. She looked ahead. Another twig snapped. She jumped.

"Guys I hear something!" she shrieked. She ran back to the group.

--------------------

Niki walked down the long path. She saw figures up ahead. She smiled. Maybe they could help her reach the bottom. She walked closer when she stepped on a twig. It snapped. One person moved back. She walked closer. She saw the person running. It was a girl!

The girl had long wavy brown hair in a long pony tail. She ran back to three others. Niki smiled. She knew that long haired girl any where! It was her best friend Brittney!

"Guys it me, Niki!" she yelled as she ran down the path.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Niki?" Bumblebee questioned as he stood and looked ahead down the path. He saw Niki with a smile on her face running down the path toward them. Brittney smiled as she also ran toward her.

"Niki!" Brittney screamed. Once they reached each other they hugged.

"Man this is a big ending for summer!" Niki smiled. Brittney nodded as the group reached them.

"What are we going to tell every one?" Brittney asked. Niki giggled. She looked up at the others. Bulkhead bounced up and down while Bumblebee tried to stop him and Megan smiled at the two.

"We tell them everything or nothing," Niki smiled. Brittney nodded. Bumblebee rolled his eyes at giving up with Bulkhead and transformed. He opened the front door. Niki ran in fallowed by Brittney. Bulkhead stopped and transformed also letting Megan in. they drove down the path on their way home.

*****Author's note*****

Honestly tell me who forgot about Page? Who didn't even guess the forest for Chapter 16 A Cybertron Camper? Honestly!!!!!! I almost forgot…


	23. School's summer story

School's summer story

"Oh shot!" Niki screamed as she exited the ship. Brittney sat on her bike on the outside of the field. Niki grabbed her new bike and they peddled off. They soon reached Niki's old house. The bus was coming. They could see the taped up letters spelling: back to school.

"All a bored!" the driver smiled. Niki and Brittney grabbed their bags and stepped onto the bus. All the seats were empty.

"Where is every one?" Brittney asked. Niki sat down in the first seat. She motioned for Brittney to sit next to her.

"No one but me rides my bus the first day," niki explained.

"Wow," Brittney whispered as she sat in the seat across from niki.

"Hmm," niki hummed, "what do we say when they asked what did this summer?" niki leaned up against the side.

"I'm not too sure," Brittney shrugged. She looked out the window and smiled. She saw a small yellow and black car driving beside them. It honked. Brittney waved.

"If it's Bumblebee tell him to not cause so much trouble this year!" niki smiled. Brittney giggled. She waved good-bye as he drove away. Niki looked out her window. The sun was shining bright in the sky as they rode their way to school. She smiled. All summer she never seen the sun shine brighter. This summer was like a dream, a dream she never wanted to wake from.

She opened her eyes to see the school and Brittney waving to her. She jumped up and ran out of the bus. The bus doors closed as the school doors opened. Niki smiled. It was her old school. The walls were newly painted with blue and yellow circles.

"You two get to class!" yelled a teacher. Niki nodded. They ran down to their classroom. They were in the same homeroom again this year. Ms. Telecom was their 7th grade homeroom teacher. They entered the class and stopped. _He_ was sitting in the front row. Isaac was in their homeroom also!

"You got to be kidding me," niki whispered.

"This is a joke," Brittney nodded. Isaac looked over at them and growled. They took their seats in the second to last row.

"Niki draw me a picture," Brittney ordered. Niki nodded.

"Of who?" she asked.

"Prowl…Optimus…Bumblebee maybe…all of them," Brittney smiled. She looked over as niki pulled out a piece of paper, pencils and markers. She began to scribble things down. First she drew all of them in car mode. She looked up then smiled as she drew smoke behind them. Then she drew them as robot mode behind the smoke and cars. She then scribbled down the checkered floor and the blue background.

"Wow!" Brittney gasped as niki handed her the picture. They looked up to the front of the room. Past the teacher was a chalk bored and a clock hung high above the room. That day was only a half day. 2 hours and 30 minutes had gone by.

"The days almost over," niki smiled. She looked out the window. Bumblebee was parked in the lot. Niki chuckled. Brittney looked out the window and also giggled. There was a knock on the door. The class turned as the door opened. Megan walked in and looked around.

"Young lady you are tardy," Ms. Telecom snapped. Megan looked at the teacher. She looked up and saw her two friends in the back. She smiled. The teacher coughed. Megan looked at her.

"Sorry miss. I got up late," she smiled.

"Well take your seat little miss smiles!" she snapped back.

"Yes miss," Megan answered as she moved toward the back. She sat down next to Brittney. They all smiled. Isaac looked back and glared. He looked out the window. He noticed the yellow and black car. He snarled.

"Stupid Autobots!" he whispered. The teacher looked at him.

"So for the rest of the day I'll ask what you've done this summer," Ms. Telecom smiled. She waved her hand around and pointed at Isaac. He stood up and looked back at the class then at the teacher.

"This summer I spent it with some new friends I just met before school ended," he smiled. He looked back at the teacher.

"May I pick who goes next?" he hummed. She looked out at the class and nodded.

"Niki! Brittney! Why don't you say what you've done this summer?" he chuckled. Niki and Brittney stood up.

"This summer we spent it in a field trip house and with five new friends we also met at the beginning of summer," niki smiled.

"They are really fun and excitement just seems to fallow them," Brittney giggled. Isaac growled as he took his seat.

"Thank you two for your summer report," Ms. Telecom sighed.

"And oh look, time for a quick recess!" she groaned and pointed out the door. The kids scrambled out the door. Brittney, niki and Megan walked out the door after the class was all out on the play ground. They walked down the hall but didn't go out for recess. They exited out the front door and stopped by Bumblebee.

"Hey girls what did you tell them?" Bumblebee asked.

"Said we played at a field trip house with five new friends," niki answered. Bumblebee giggled. Megan heard a bell. She saw kids running down the hall to their rooms. Megan gasped and pulled at Brittney's sleeve.

"The bell rang! The kids are going in!" Megan screamed.

"Sorry Bumblebee got to go!" Brittney waved as they ran inside.

"See you guys after school," Bumblebee honked.

"What are we doing after school?" niki asked.

"I'm not too sure," Brittney giggled once they reached inside.

Isaac watched as they ran into the classroom. He looked out the window to see the yellow and black car still parked in the lot. He growled. He looked up in the air. There were two plains. He smiled and walked into the classroom. Once the bell rang he was smiling evilly in his seat waiting for the last hour to pass, quickly!

"Megan what did you do this summer?" Ms. Telecom asked.

"Well I went over to my father's house but we came back early. He had bought me a bracelet and I met some new friends," Megan answered. She smiled as she looked back at her friends then at the teacher.

"Well that was a lot more detailed than the others but thank you for that information," Ms. Telecom sighed. She looked up at the clock. Only a few more minutes till the last bell would ring.

"We may have time for one more story," she sighed.

"Can I say what was the biggest thing in the news for the longest time!" said a boy. He was Willie Kyle. He knew every thing going on in every place in Swansea. He knew how much rain falls. If a bug died he knew about! He even was there to have a funeral for that dead bug. He was known as the daily planet reporter.

"Why not mister reporter Willie," Ms. Telecom groaned as she sat at her desk. Willie smiled and stood up. He held papers.

"Well after layers of nothing in the summer paper they final got real news in there! It was after a motel accident. Aliens are said to have saved the place after it was already attacks by other alien machines. And then there was…" the bell buzzed and the kids took off down the hall. The classroom was empty except for niki, Isaac, Brittney, Megan and Willie. The teacher even was out of the room fast.

"Funny Willie aliens," Isaac chuckled, "did they have names?" Willie dropped his papers. He gave Isaac a glare.

"The newspaper said that their names were the Autobots and they were attacked by the decepticons!" Willie shouted. He crouched down and picked up his papers. Niki ran over and helped Willie pick up the papers.

"Isaac you know Willie never lies when it comes to the news," niki growled. She grabbed a page and looked at it. It was an old paper front page. It showed the Autobots in front of that old motel. She looked closer to see Brittney and herself in the background. She smiled and handed the page back to Willie.

"Thanks for the help niki," Willie smiled. He grabbed the last paper. Niki nodded and handed him her pages to add to his. She stood up and walked out with Brittney and Megan. Isaac looked down at him. He snarled as he kicked at his papers. Willie growled at Isaac.

"You think you're so tough Mister! Well some day some-one will teach you a lesson! Personally I hope it'll be some-one bigger than you that you once thought was your friend," Willie screamed.

"My friends are too good to me," Isaac whispered, "I give them strength." Isaac left the room and Willie in silence.

"Never a baddy more evil than him," Willie whispered as he put the papers in his folder.

*****Author's note*****

Wow if that kid only knew! Ya know like the three girls that had just walked out! How would you tell about your summer vacation with Alien robots from a far away planet called Cybertron?


	24. Megan's own guardian!

Megan's own guardian!

"So Megan if you want to join this group you're going to need your own guardian," Brittney hummed as they were all driving back. Megan sighed. She didn't know too much about this.

"Who do I get?" she asked. Niki looked back at her.

"The all spark will pick for you," niki explained.

"Speaking of the all spark," Megan added, "what does this bracelet do?" niki looked away and thought. Brittney looked back at Megan. Niki turned and looked at them both. She sighed.

"If my necklace prevents disguise and Brittney's ring tells Autobots from decepticons," niki hummed, "what else does the all spark do?" they turned to the front of the car. It was quiet.

"What? Why you looking at me?" Bumblebee mumbled.

"You know more about the all spark than us so…" niki mentioned. They stopped at a red light. They were about half way to the ship. Megan looked out the window. She saw kids laughing and playing in the streets. She looked back ahead.

"Well it brought the whole planet of Cybertron to life," Bumblebee answered. Megan thought. What if her bracelet could make things Cybertron like! She looked back out the window. She thought about how she was before her parents divorced.

She thought how she used to play with her little brother. He was young and childish. He had brown hair that bounced up with each step. She remembered the last day she had seen him. She couldn't forget it. That was the day her father had left with him. She could still hear the crying from her brother.

"Mom we'll be outside," her brother yelled out the door.

"Wait no…" she tried to stop him but couldn't. They had begun to play when they saw her father's car drive up to the house. She had smiled till she saw the entire luggage in the back. She saw her brother's favorite toy.

She gasped. Her father had stepped out of the car. Her brother had walked back behind her. Her mother was on the step.

"Megan stay back!" she had yelled. She grabbed Megan's arm and pulled her back as her father pulled at her brother's arm. They held hands till it was too strong to hold on.

"Megan? Megan!" niki screamed. Megan looked ahead.

"What?" she whispered. Niki sighed. They began to drive forward again. They were almost there. Brittney looked back at Megan. She just stared out the window. Her eyes seem to fade into her own little world. Brittney smiled at her world. She knew it was a peace past area. No trouble, no deceoticons, no worries!

"Megan we're back," Brittney smiled as she opened the door.

"And I would like to go robot mode to stretch out a little," Bumblebee honked. Megan nodded and got out of the car. Bumblebee transformed and stretched out. He smiled as he did it.

"Ah fresh air," Bumblebee hummed.

"Ha funny," Megan giggled. They turned to the ship.

"You girls back already," Bulkhead smiled as he walked out.

"It was only two hours long today," Megan smiled. Bulkhead nodded. Niki smiled. Those two always agreed. It was perfect for them.

That made her think. She looked over her watch and pushed a button. It showed the old holograms of the team. First it would show Optimus prime, then Prowl, then Bumblebee, then Bulkhead and finishing off with Ratchet. She knew what that meant. Megan's guardian was Bulkhead.

"Niki what is it?" Brittney asked. Niki nodded and walked into the ship. Brittney looked at Megan, Bulkhead and Bumblebee and raced after niki. Niki was in the cargo room. She sat by the all spark box. She was looking down at her watch as if waiting for something.

"Niki what is it?" Brittney asked again. Niki looked up.

"Megan has a guardian," niki whispered, "remember how the first time we discovered it was Prowl and Optimus that were our guardians." Niki looked up.

"How could I forget?" Brittney smiled. Niki stood up.

"We'll after Optimus, Prowl and Bumblebee was Bulkhead and those two get along so well," niki growled. Brittney nodded.

"They're the perfect pair," Brittney hummed. Niki nodded.

"Perfect," niki whispered. Brittney looked over at niki.

"Something bothering you, niki?" Brittney asked.

"They will be leaving soon, won't they," niki whispered.

"Why are you thinking so far ahead?" Brittney sobbed.

"They will and you can't deny it!" niki screamed.

"Maybe but they're our friends and they won't leave forever," Brittney wailed. Niki looked away.

"Are you going to tell Megan or let her find out on her own," Brittney asked. Niki shoved past her. Brittney looked away.

"Niki always the one who has a hard time with friends," Brittney whispered. She looked forward to see Optimus smiling in the corner.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked. He walked over to her. She sighed and turned away. He frowned. He twisted her back.

"What was that?" he repeated. Brittney smiled and waved a finger.

"Her folks move a lot. She never did keep friends for long," she huffed. She sighed.

"She is right though. We will have to leave eventual," he sighed. She smiled and began to walk away. He looked over at her then looked back at the all spark box. It looked so empty so bare.

"We'll leave with the all spark," Optimus hummed, "in one piece!"

Optimus closed the all spark box.

"The morning is still young and the days have just started but the countdown to the battles' end is all so," Optimus whispered. He walked away. Before he closed the door to the cargo room he stopped. Then he closed the door.

"Brittney where'd niki go?" Megan asked as Brittney came outside. Brittney shrugged. Megan sighed. Niki can be trouble sometimes. Megan run up to Brittney as they began to walk in.

"Megan, niki and I have found out your guardian," Brittney sighed.

"Wow really!" Megan screamed. She bounced up and down.

"Niki's watch can do many things," Brittney whispered.

"Well who is it? I hope it's not Ratchet!" Megan giggled.

"How is Bulkhead for you?" Brittney asked. Megan smiled.

"Oh! Bulkhead and I are like to peas in a pod!" Megan smiled.

"You smile a lot, you know that," Brittney giggled.

"I know most of my friends say that," she smiled.

"Well, smiley, why don't we see if we can get niki do here so we can prep for school Monday," Brittney laughed. They walked into the command room.

*****Author's note*****

Oh no!!!! We are but three or four chapters away from the end!!!!! But really would you rather play with the Autobots or 'prep' for school?


	25. Isaac an Autobot?

Isaac an Autobot?

"Niki you can't just sit here hiding forever," Optimus sighed.

"I can and I am," niki hummed. She was sitting in the high command chair as Optimus was leaving the cargo room. He sighed. He walked behind the chair. He huffed out a long sigh.

"Niki stop wasting your time here," Optimus howled. Niki nodded.

"I'm still here and it feels like summer again while I'm at this ship," niki chuckled as she laid back. She looked up at Optimus.

"Niki sometimes you can never be what I think you are," Optimus mumbled. Niki chuckled and looked back at him.

"Hey niki," Brittney called, "lets go for a bike ride!"

"I heard they made a new park down by school," Megan smiled.

"Roam kingdom? I heard 'bout that place too," niki smiled.

"Wanna come?" Brittney laughed. Niki nodded. They ran out of the room leaving Optimus to himself.

"So niki what should we do when we get there?" Brittney asked as they biked down the road. Niki shrugged as she stopped at a sign. Brittney screeched to a halt behind her. Megan slammed on her brakes. Niki looked both ways. One car was coming up from the left. It was a long black car. Niki waited for it to pass.

They biked up a long dirt path. It led to a big playground. There were five different colored slides and tons of ladders and steps. There was a giant red slide at the highest peek. The slide had twists and curves. It had black stripes curved all over it. It was known as the tiger's twist.

"Wow I want to go on that one first!" niki snickered.

"As do I…" the group turned to the voice. It was none other than Isaac. He had a smile on his face but not an evil one a happy friendly smile. They backed up.

"Sorry but today I'm in a friendly mood even to my enemies," he smiled. Niki looked him over. He didn't seem bad.

"So why are you at the park?" Brittney asked. She looked at her ring. It kept blinking first purple than red over and over again.

"I came because I heard that the tiger's twist is the best slide in Swansea," he laughed.

"Well I'm gonna ride it first!" niki smiled as she ran passed him. He hesitated then ran after her. Niki leaped onto the net stairs. She climbed up. Isaac soared up the ramp. Niki clutched the rope swing and swung to the other side.

Megan sat on the swing. She clutched the sides and let her legs kick forward. She pulled her legs back. She was getting rhythm. Her hair flew back as she gain height. She got higher and higher. When she got higher than niki she kicked off her shoes. She smiled as the wind brushed through her hair.

Brittney rested on a log bench. It was covered in flowers from the rose patch shop down the road. A little girl arranged them. Brittney watched as niki and Isaac raced up to the tiger's twist. She turned over to the swings. Megan was swinging so high the little ones looked up in aw.

She looked down at her ring. It was still blinking. First purple then red over and over. What was it trying to tell her? She looked up at Isaac. He and niki were pushing each other to get down the slide. It was just like old times. She remember what caused them to fall apart and it wasn't the fact that two alien space ships landed in their backyards…

"So what did you two do last week?" it was the first day of sixth grade and niki, Isaac and Brittney were unstoppable friends.

"We went to the old preschool park," niki smiled.

"Why?" Isaac asked. Niki shrugged. He snarled. She backed up.

"Niki we're sixth graders not kindergarteners," he snapped.

"Well for your information that's where we all met!" niki sobbed.

"So what? I'm older than such childish nonsense!" Isaac snickered. He walked off. Niki growled but Brittney had just stood there and watched. She didn't know what to do about them. They made up but they never did look at each other the same way. They had changed.

"Brittney you've got to get up here and try this slide!" Brittney looked up and saw niki. She had made it into the slide.

"Maybe later!" Brittney called. Niki shrugged and pushed herself down the slide. Isaac waited a moment and rushed after her. They bumped each other once they reached the end of the slide. They screamed and cheered. That's when it hit her!

"Isaac an Autobot?" she whispered. She stood up as niki and Isaac raced up the ladders and ramps again. She walked over to her bike. It was chained up to the other bike. She pulled a key out from her pocket. She leaned over and unlocked her bike. She sat upon it and looked back.

Megan swung up higher than the attempting children. Her hair hung back as she flew up but flew forward as she fell back. Megan leaned back with a smile on her face as she soared up again. She began to laugh. The other children cheered. Every now and then she let her feet hang down and screech across the dirt ground.

Isaac was watching as niki raced down the slide again. She spun around in the turns. You could hear the shouts for joy. Niki popped out the end. She had soared down so fast she flew out of the slide end. She was in the air till she flipped over and landed on the ground. With not a scratch or bruise on her she stood on her feet in her landed position.

Isaac stopped and looked over at Brittney. She sighed. It wasn't going to last. This was some clever thought plan! Isaac would act friendly then we'd feel friendly too and spill on the Autobots! He'd return to the decepticons and tell them the secrets and well the battle would be unfair!

He looked down the slide and jumped in. Brittney waited a moment and looked at the end of the slide. Isaac flew out on his stomach. He rolled once he hit the earth. He rolled in the sandbox. A little kid wailed after Isaac totaled her said castle.

"Brittney where are you going?" Megan asked. Brittney looked over again. Megan was higher than before. She looked down at Brittney. Brittney set her feet on the peddles and rode off. Megan screeched her feet in the dirt and leaped into the air.

She did flips and landed on her feet. She looked like a ninja! She smiled as she ran to her bike. The kids cheered as she rode away after Brittney. They stopped and leaped onto the swings. They tried to get as high as Megan had. They kicked their legs as she did. They leaned back as she did. They screeched their feet as she did.

"Brittney you've gotta try…Brittney?" niki looked around. They were gone. She sighed. She looked back at Isaac who had reached the top. He waited for her to go down first like she usual did. Niki huffed and ran for her bike. She looked back at Isaac.

"Sorry Isaac gotta go!" niki yelled. Isaac looked down and watched her bike away. He sighed.

Niki peddled as fast as she could. She stopped at a sign. Brittney and Megan were turning down to the field road. She huffed as she peddled down the road and turned. She could see them then they turned into the field. Niki groaned. Niki stopped. She heard the sound of a car.

She turned back. She saw a police car driving up the road. She pulled her bike into the field. The car drove by and stopped.

"Hey kid where do you think you're going?" the man yelled who came out of the car. Niki grabbed her bike and ran up to the officer.

"I'm going to my friend's house," niki answered.

"Oh really? To my knowledge no one lives up this street!" he snapped. Niki shrugged. She began to walk away but was stopped.

"Kid where are you really going?" the man yelled. Niki smiled. A yellow and black car was driving to them. It stopped in front of the police's car.

"Is there something wrong sir?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yes is this your girl?" the man questioned. Bumblebee laughed.

"No she's a friend!" he laughed. The man walked over to the car.

"Um," niki and Bumblebee hummed. The man gasped when he saw no one in the car.

"What is going on here!?" he shouted. Bumblebee sighed.

"Well he is my good friend," niki blushed. Bumblebee transformed and looked down at her in a glare with a frown on his face.

"Good? I thought I was better than that!" Bumblebee snapped.

"Fine great friend," niki snapped.

"You're one of those alien beings!" the man yelped. He ran into his car and drove the other way. Niki giggled. Bumblebee shrugged and transformed. Niki stuffed her bike in the trunk and hopped into the car. They drove up the road and down into the field.

"Brittney is like really freaking out about Isaac being on our side," Bumblebee hummed. They drove into the ship. Bumblebee stopped and niki pulled out the bike. Bumblebee transformed. They walked down the hall after niki placed her bike away. They walked into the command room.

"You guys left me at the park!" niki screamed. Brittney blushed. Megan hid behind the chair. Brittney looked at her.

"Well my ring kept saying the same thing over and over!" she wailed. Niki shrugged. Brittney sighed.

"What did it keep saying?" she asked. Brittney huffed.

"Isaac an Autobot!" she shouted. Niki gasped. She looked around.

"Well he was very nice back there and that may lead to think…"

"No it kept doing it over and over it really wanted me to get the message!" Brittney interrupted. Niki shrugged.

"And the all spark I'm pretty sure doesn't make a mistakes!" Bumblebee whispered. Megan chuckled as niki giggled. Brittney glared. Bumblebee backed away and ran down the hall.

"Smart move bee boy," niki whispered. Brittney looked at her.

"It was trying to make its point and it did to me at least," Brittney explained. Niki nodded. Megan smiled and walked out of the room. Niki looked at Brittney. Ratchet walked into the room and was fallowed by the rest of the team.

"Guys I found out how something worth hearing!" Ratchet announced. Niki and Brittney turned. Megan came running into the room with Bumblebee. Everyone turned to Ratchet.

*****Author's note*****

Did the title startle any one? Well it was worth looking into right!


	26. An All Spark discovery

An all spark discovery!

"What is it Ratchet?" niki questioned. Ratchet waited till every one was seated. He clicked a button on the computer.

"You see the all spark is in out case three main fragments, which you three have. At the last battle they actually tried to combine but failed causing that rather large explosion," Ratchet explained.

"I get it but what will happen when the three combine?" niki sighed. Bumblebee nodded and looked at Ratchet for the answer.

"The thought was that when the three combined not only will the energy wave go off the charts but the all spark should reform," Ratchet shrugged.

"If Megatron were to bring the tree together maybe we could fix two problems: getting ride of Megatron and getting the all spark back!" Brittney cheered. Ratchet thought a moment then nodded. Megan smiled. She looked down at her bracelet. She wanted to keep it but it really wasn't her choose to make.

"So next battle we need to end it!" Optimus ordered.

"Yea, we need to solve this," Prowl nodded. Niki sighed.

"Then you'll leave," niki whispered ever so softly. Brittney watched as niki walked out of the room as the team was thinking of a plan. Brittney fallowed her out.

"Niki where do you think you're going?" Brittney asked as she stopped her in the hall. Niki turned to her.

"As soon as the all spark is back and Megatron is gone they have no point in staying any more," niki wailed. Brittney fallowed her down the hall.

"They have to leave sooner or later niki! They don't belong on this planet!" Brittney screamed. Niki walked on down the hall.

"They're my friends I don't want them to leave me!" niki wailed.

"Niki you don't choose what they want or don't want," Brittney sobbed.

"You're not the boss of me!" niki screamed. Brittney groaned. Niki pulled back her fist then stopped. She went on down the hall. Brittney watched her as she faded away. She sighed.

"Niki if only you could live with this," Brittney sobbed.

"What ya doing? Bumblebee asked once her saw niki sitting by her bag. She was stuffing things into it. Pencils, paper, erasers...

"Getting ready for school tomorrow," niki mumbled.

"Okay," Bumblebee sighed, "have fun?" he shrugged as he left her in the room. Brittney walked into the room.

"Niki I'm sorry," she sobbed. Niki looked up and turned back to her bag. Brittney huffed. She sat by her. Niki groaned.

"Niki what are you doing?" Brittney asked. Niki stopped.

"If you must know I'm getting ready for school," niki hummed.

"But school isn't till tomorrow," Brittney gasped.

"So," niki growled.

"Niki you can't block us all out!" Brittney screamed.

"I can do as I wish!" niki growled. She zipped her bag up. Brittney sighed. She grabbed the bag. Niki snatched it away from her.

"Niki we're you're friends," Brittney begged grabbing the bag.

"Friends that will all be leaving me!" niki yelled.

"Niki not me!" Brittney answered. Niki shook her head.

"The Autobots are five more friends I'll never see again! Megan, she's only here so the decepticons don't snatch her! Once there are no decepticons she'll go away too!" niki screamed. She ripped the bag away.

"Niki we could talk about this or better yet fix it!" Brittney answered. Niki shook her head. She put her bag under her bed.

"No, no more talking! No more fighting! No more friends!" niki whispered. She fell onto her bed. She wrapped up in the blanket.

"Get out!" niki cried. Brittney stood up and left the room.

"Niki is in so much pain right now," Brittney sobbed. She sat with Megan in Brittney's room. Megan nodded. Brittney sighed.

"What can we do but watch?" Megan asked. Brittney shrugged.

"I have no clue but I can't just sit here!" Brittney answered.

"You guys seen niki?" Optimus entered the room.

"No not in at least an hour!" Megan answered. Brittney shrugged.

"Oh! She must've left to go somewhere!" he groaned, "I'll get her." Megan and Brittney watched as he left the room. Megan looked over at Brittney. Brittney shrugged.

"Maybe she ran away," Megan suggested. Brittney sighed.

"If she did where to?" Brittney asked. Megan thought.

"Got nothing…" Megan shrugged. Brittney nodded with a smile.

"My guess her house, our old club house or possibly roam kingdom," Brittney shrugged.

"She's no where I can't find her!" Optimus shrieked as he entered the room. Brittney bounced up with Megan by her side.

"Check her house!" Brittney suggested. Optimus nodded and rushed out. Brittney turned to Megan. Megan smiled.

"I'll check our old club house. You can help them," Brittney ordered as she ran out the room.

Brittney arrived at the old club house. It had an old roof. The roof was old branches glued together. It was flat though. The old door was creaky. There was one window with old broken glass. Brittney climbed the rope ladder. It tilted and twisted.

"Niki you in here?" Brittney whispered. The room was empty. There was an old chair in the corner, a painted picture on the wall and a photo. It was Brittney and niki when they had first met. They had smiles across their faces. Cute little hats on. Niki held her Optimus prime toy in her left hand. Brittney chuckled.

"Niki wouldn't go any where without that toy," Brittney whispered. She set it down on the chair. Brittney wanted to leave but it was such a great picture. She snatched the picture and put it in her bag. She looked around and left out the door.

"Did you guys find her yet?" Brittney asked through her com link. It was quiet as Brittney hopped onto her bike.

"She wasn't at her house or her apartment!" Optimus answered.

"Oh goody, I'll check the park!" Brittney sighed. She slammed on her peddles as she biked down the road.

She stopped at the beginning of the dirt path. She saw the park. No one was there but two kids by the tiger's twist slide.

"Niki?" Brittney whispered. She stepped on her peddled and started down the path. She arrived at the park.

She tossed down her bike. Niki sat by the slide talking. She was talking to Isaac who sat on the other side of the slide.

"Isaac?" Brittney whispered. She ran up to the slide. She huffed and puffed as she climbed up a long rope. She reached the top and ran up to the slide. Niki jumped. Isaac looked at them.

"Niki!" Brittney screamed. Niki stood up and stepped back.

"How did you find me?" niki asked. Brittney huffed a sigh.

"Niki why did you leave? Optimus got so freaked out!" Brittney huffed. Niki shrugged as she helped Isaac to his feet. He smiled.

"Hey Brittney," he smiled. Brittney growled.

"Brittney, Isaac told me the real reason he was at the park!" niki cheered. Brittney backed up. Niki smiled.

"What was the real reason?" Brittney asked. Niki giggled. Isaac turned away. He looked back at the slide. He stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"It's a funny but real good thing!" niki cheered.

"Niki just tell me!" Brittney cheered. She heard the sound of planes flying! The sound of tanks crushing over cars! The sound of cars flipping over in a fiery blast! The decepticons were coming! The final battle rolling closer!

*****Author's note*****

What do you think it is that Niki thinks is Funny but a real good thing? I would tell you but Optimus and Bumblebee won't let me!!!!!! Read on young one (or are you older than me? then read on older one).


	27. An uneasy teamup

An uneasy team up

"Isaac has been banished from the decepticons!" niki cheered. Brittney gasped. There was an explosion! The ground shook! Niki fell down the slide, head first. Brittney fell back. She fell down the longest ramp, Mount Everest! Brittney grasped the third to top step. She clung to it and cried for help.

"Isaac help!" Brittney called. She dangled from the steps. Isaac wobbled a little. He looked down at her. He let out his hand. He leaned closer. Brittney looked at his hand.

"Brittney give me your hand!" Isaac ordered. Brittney took a hand off the step. Her other hand got wobbly. She quickly pulled back her hand to hold herself up. She screamed.

"Wow…" niki echoed. She flew out of the slide. She scrapped upon the ground. Her face hit the ground first. It scrapped up. There was a large scratch on her check. She looked up. There was another explosion. Niki felt the ground trembled. She looked up wearily.

"Brittney I can't help you up if you won't give me your hand," Isaac cried. Brittney looked down. It was a long way down.

"I…I can't!" Brittney sobbed. She looked over at niki. Niki was staggering to stand. The trees burst into flames. The ground trembled. Niki looked around. Brittney dangled with tears in her eyes.

"Try Brittney! Try!" Isaac cried as the slide fell from its nails. It crashed to the ground. Niki ran from the falling slide. Brittney heard the ramp crack. She looked down. The bottom was breaking under the explosions and fires! Brittney gasped. She held out her hand. Isaac grasped her hand. The bottom of the ramp creaked off. The top of the ramp shook. It fell into the bottom fire.

"Isaac!" Brittney screamed. Isaac looked at the fire and froze.

"Fire…" he whispered. He flashed back. It was the day that stars rained down. The day niki met the Autobots! The day he turned to the deceptions!

"What is that?" he had whispered. The star flew down. Isaac watched as it landed. The blast of red and ashes sprayed. He stood by the window. He had been in his kitchen getting a midnight snack. He gasped. The glass of the windows shattered. The curtains caught fire. He fell to the ground. He woke up. He looked out the door. There they all stood before him wrapped in fire. He gasped…

"Isaac!" Brittney screamed. Isaac woke up. She was slipping!

"Brittney!" he shouted as he yanked her up. She huffed and puffed.

"This place is falling apart!" Brittney gasped. The place rocked.

"Ah!" Brittney screamed. Isaac held onto her. He saw niki on the ground. She was staggering to stand again. Fire danced.

"What are you?" Isaac was back in his flash back. He stood in front of the great machines. He gasped. Megatron smiled.

"Human," he laughed. He crouched down, "join us and you'll never need to ask that again." Isaac stepped back.

"I'm not sure…" he whispered. Megatron glared. He held out his hand. Isaac looked at the hand. He slowly lowered his hand.

"Join us or you won't ever feel the power within us and you…"

Isaac placed his hand on Megatron's hand…

"Isaac! Get out of there!" niki cried. Isaac woke up. Brittney lay in his arms. He lifted her up and ran to where the slide had been. The slide wasn't to far away. He held onto Brittney tighter. He jumped. Niki screamed. He landed in the slide. The slide began to fall more.

"Gotta go!" he whispered. He pushed himself down the slide. As he rushed down the playground outside was falling on top of the slide. He flew out the end of the slide. He pulled Brittney out and niki helped him carry her away. He huffed and puffed. He had a cut on his forehead and his arm was bleeding. Niki had a cut on her check and her leg. Brittney's forehead was bleeding.

**BOOM! **They fell down. Isaac turned back. The playground had been bombed. He gasped. It was new and it was gone already.

"We have to move," Isaac mentioned. He helped niki up and they carried Brittney down the path. Isaac watched as the planes flew over their claimed land.

"What do you mean he is an Autobot!?!?" Optimus screamed. Niki huffed a sigh. Optimus looked at her.

"He was banished from the decepticons, the decepticons blew up the park, he knows every secret on them and I'm getting bored with explaining this to you!" niki answered. Prowl nodded.

"I get it but I don't believe it," Optimus hummed. Niki groaned. Isaac watched as Brittney walked in. He sat in a chair in a corner being watched be Bulkhead and Bumblebee. He sighed.

"I trust him 'cause he hasn't tried anything yet," Bumblebee shrugged.

"Why would he try anything in an Autobot ship full of Autobots!?" Ratchet snapped. Bumblebee slinked back.

"I'm telling you I'm on your side now! I promise!" Isaac pleaded.

"I can't prove anything and Brittney's ring is our only proof so he's an Autobot," Optimus sighed. Niki cheered. Brittney smiled.

"I should warn you," Isaac mentioned as he stood up.

"What is it?" Prowl asked. Isaac looked around and sat down.

"They're planning for the last fight," he hummed, "every move down to who fights who…" he looked around again. He sighed.

"What else?" Optimus asked.

"Well after they kill me for spilling the secret they'll most likely get Megan, niki and Brittney for the all spark pieces," he sighed. Optimus groaned. Ratchet sighed. Niki looked at him.

"Then we need to plan against it!" niki cheered. Optimus smiled.

"She's right!" he smiled. Bumblebee nodded. Isaac smiled.

"So who is fighting who?" Optimus asked.

"Well Megatron wanted to go against you, Starscream wants another battle with Prowl, Blitzwing was going to go up against Bumblebee and Lugnut heading for Bulkhead and leaving Ratchet for back up," Isaac explained.

"Well Megatron," Optimus mumbled. He shook his head.

"Well Bumblebee and I can bash that Blitzwing down with our combined attacks!" Ratchet mentioned. Bumblebee nodded.

"Yea well I can deal with that Lugnut!" Bulkhead snarled.

"And Starscream doesn't stand a chance with me," Prowl smiled.

"Not so fast!" Isaac jumped, "they're planning from their last attack!" Optimus nodded. They turned to Optimus who smiled.

"You've got a plan against that?" Bulkhead asked.

"We do things that we don't normally do," Optimus hummed.

"You guys really don't quiet!" Isaac laughed.

"Yea we're the winning team!" Bumblebee chuckled.

"But how will you beat Megatron?" Isaac questioned.

"With a little all spark magic!" niki answered. Isaac gasped.

"If he wants the all spark, we'll give it to him!" Megan chuckled.

"And he won't soon forget it!" Brittney cheered. Isaac smiled.

"How?" Isaac questioned. Brittney and Megan glared.

"He won't tell or he'll be going too!" niki growled.

"We'll bring the three all spark jewels together and an explosion of power will blow and the all spark will reform," Brittney explained.

"Wow really?" Isaac gasped. Niki nodded. He smiled.

*****Author's note*****

I am so sorry to say that the next chapter is the last!!!  Please tell me if you so far enjoyed the book and if the next chapter ruins the whole thing like endings usually do?


	28. final battle comes with final goodbyes

The final battle comes with the final goodbyes

**BOOM!** The ship rattled and shook. Niki fell to the ground. Isaac looked up. It was them! They had come and the final battle was in front of them! He fell to the ground. Brittney helped niki up while Megan helped Isaac. Optimus pointed to the cargo room. The kids ran inside. The Autobots ran down the hall.

"No!" niki cried. Brittney held her back. Isaac watched.

"Niki let them go!" Brittney ordered. Niki shook her head. Tears flew. Brittney looked at her ring. It blinked black? Niki pulled out her necklace. It also glowed black. Megan pulled up her bracelet. Black it glowed. What did the color black mean?

"Autobots," Megatron laughed as they came out.

"Let the final battle begin!" Optimus whispered. Megatron nodded.

"Let us take this world!" Megatron screamed. The decepticons lunged in. Optimus stood his ground as his team ran into battle. Megatron also watched as the teams collided. They watched and waited.

"You will fall Autobots!" Blitzwing cheered. Bumblebee and Ratchet fell back. Blitzwing shot his freeze ray. Bumblebee flew back. He staggered to stand as Ratchet fell back from a heat ray.

"Now!" Ratchet yelled. Blitzwing gasped and backed up.

"What is going on?" Blitzwing echoed. Bumblebee and Ratchet smiled as they placed their arm s beside the others. They fired!

Blitzwing soared back. He landed on the ground. He staggered to see them move closer. They prepared for a second attack. They stood arm by arm when Blitzwing twisted around and knocked them down. Bumblebee landed on top of Ratchet. Blitzwing stood above them. Ratchet looked up at him.

"We need a new plan," Ratchet whispered. Bumblebee nodded as he got off of him. Blitzwing picked up Bumblebee and tossed him. Bumblebee landed in the field. He screeched to a stop.

Blitzwing fired his heat ray. Bumblebee staggered to stand. He flipped out his stingers and fired. Blitzwing fell back.

"Ratchet fire!" Bumblebee ordered. Ratchet nodded as he stood up. He pulled out his magnet rods. He fired. The two attacks pushed and pulled Blitzwing. He screamed in pain! The two attacks combined around Blitzwing. Blitzwing shouted louder.

"Bumblebee the attacks are too strong!" Ratchet yelled.

"But I can't stop!" Bumblebee shouted, "The attacks are already working!"

Bumblebee stopped firing as Ratchet did. Blitzwing stood for a moment then fell to his knees. He then fell to the ground. They walked up to him. Bumblebee flipped him off his stomach. Ratchet checked him out. He sighed and looked at Bumblebee.

"His spark has been extinguished," he sighed. Blitzwing was gone…

"Miss me, Autobot?" Lugnut chuckled as he threw himself at Bulkhead. Bulkhead got hit and fell back. He stood his ground.

"Now it's time for action!" Bulkhead cheered. He threw out his cannon ball! It smacked into Lugnut and smashed him back. Lugnut grabbed the cord.

"Wait! Wahoo!" Bulkhead screamed as Lugnut pulled the cable. As Bulkhead flew forward Lugnut punched him. Bulkhead fell back. He shook his head and looked up. Lugnut ran for him. Bulkhead clenched his fist. Lugnut smashed Bulkhead into a tree. The tree leaned over him.

"Man I need a new motive!" Bulkhead huffed. Lugnut towered over him. Bulkhead looked up and thought of a way to smash that crazy decepticon down!

"Give up Autobot!" Lugnut ordered. Bulkhead shook his head and smashed Lugnut in the leg. He fell down in front of Bulkhead. Bulkhead smiled as he stood up. He climbed over him.

"Hey buddy!" Bulkhead waved to Bumblebee. Bumblebee smiled then gasped. He ran over to Bulkhead. Bulkhead shrugged.

"Bulkhead watched out!" Bumblebee yelled. He shot out a stinger blast.

Bulkhead turned to see Lugnut collapsed. Bulkhead gasped and backed up. Bumblebee smiled beside his friend.

"Bumblebee! Bulkhead! Go inside and watched those kids!" Ratchet ordered. They nodded and ran for the ship. Ratchet watched them disappear into the ship.

He looked passed the tree. Prowl and Starscream were tackling each other. Megatron and Optimus still stood eyeing each other. They were waiting for the rest of the battle to end and theirs to begin. Optimus was strong but was he strong enough?

"Stay still Autobot!" Starscream echoed. Prowl leaped into the air. He activated his thrusters and blasted Starscream.

"Didn't I tell you last time," Prowl smiled as he smashed Starscream down again, "the names Prowl!" Starscream looked up.

"Well, 'Prowl', prepare for a battle that you won't soon forget!" Starscream laughed as he shot flashes of rays. Prowl flew back.

Prowl stumbled to get to his feet. Starscream stood above him. He snickered. Prowl huffed as he looked up at him.

"Ready to lose Autobot?" Starscream laughed. Prowl smiled.

"Are you?" Prowl chuckled as he sprang into the air. He flipped around and kicked Starscream down. Starscream skidded on the ground and rolled over. He growled at Prowl. Prowl chuckled.

"I'm not done yet!" Starscream barked. Prowl backed up. Starscream wobbled to stand on his feet. He pointed his guns at Prowl. He fired! Prowl activated his thrusters and leaped into the air. The blast from Starscream hit an old willow tree. Starscream snarled.

"Have a little more!" Prowl snickered as he kicked Starscream down. Starscream fell to the ground and hit his head on a rock. He fell unconscious. Prowl lifted him up and flipped him around. He placed stasis cuffs on Starscream. Ratchet ran over to him. They placed Starscream in with the other decepticons.

"It seems your team has failed," Optimus hummed.

"But I won't!" Megatron growled as he ran forward. Optimus pulled out his ax and charged forward. Megatron charged his gun.

"Give up now, Autobot!" Megatron laughed. Optimus growled.

"Never," Optimus whispered. They collided…

"Ah!" Megan screamed as the ship rocked under blasts.

"What is going on out there?" Isaac questioned. Bumblebee and Bulkhead fell into the room.

"A war to my perspective," Bumblebee sighed. He brushed himself off as he stood up. Bulkhead stood up also. Niki sat behind the all spark. She looked out. She thought of her memories that she would never forget.

She looked out and remembered the first day. She had been watching the stars and the ship had landed. She wondered out into the backyard and entered the ship. She found them in their stasis pods. She saw the all spark and got her power. More importantly she got the greatest friends she could dream of. She wiped away a tear.

"Every ones down," Prowl explained as he entered the room.

"Every one but Megatron and Optimus is working on it," Ratchet sighed as he fallowed in entree. Niki looked at them.

"Well why aren't you out there helping him?" Isaac gasped.

"Optimus said he wanted to do this on his own," Ratchet sighed.

Niki gasped. She looked at the door then at her watch.

"I'm not going to let him going off line," she whispered. She sneaked around the boxes and barrels. She ran out the door.

"Niki!" Brittney yelled. Everyone turned to the door and saw niki disappear. The team looked at each other and chased after her.

"Give up prime," Megatron smiled. He had Optimus pinned down. Optimus's ax was thrown over by the tree. Optimus had a scratch torn up his arm. He huffed and puffed, gasping for air.

"I won't give up while I'm still on-line!" Optimus answered.

"Foolish choice!" Megatron laughed. Optimus reached for his ax.

"Ah!" Optimus looked up. Megatron had been shot in the arm. Optimus turned around to see niki fallowed by the team racing after her. Optimus nodded. He quickly grabbed his ax and flipped around, slicing Megatron back. Niki pulled out her necklace. She snapped it off. Brittney pulled off her rind. Megan took off her bracelet.

"Optimus!" they called as they tossed the jewelry. Optimus reached out for it. Megatron snatched it before Optimus did.

"Now what are you going to do with these fragments?" he laughed.

"Nothing," Optimus smiled, "they're now brought together!"

"What?" Megatron looked in his hand. The fragments glowed.

The light glowed brighter and brighter. Optimus put his ax away and ran. He snatched up niki and covered her as an explosion blew.

"Thank you," niki whispered. Optimus sat up and looked back. A bright light glowed. It sat for a moment then flew away. It flew into the ship. The ship glowed and rose from the dirt. It was fixed from fire damage and the crash landing. Optimus smiled. They all ran into the ship's command room.

"Ratchet, start this baby up," Optimus ordered. Ratchet flipped a switch. The ship rocked and lifted into the air. Optimus smiled. Niki walked back into the cargo room. She took off her watch. She set it on top of the all spark box. She smiled.

"Well niki you know they have to leave soon," Brittney smiled. Niki nodded. Brittney pulled out the picture from her bag.

"What is that?' niki questioned. Brittney smiled and handed it to her. Niki looked at it. She remembered it and everything about that time. She smiled.

"Well we'll leave soon," Optimus smiled and he walked into the room. Niki looked at him with a smile. He shrugged.

"I have an idea!" niki smiled. Optimus nodded. Optimus whistled. The team ran to him and stood in a line. Optimus bowed.

"You tell us what to do and we'll do it," Optimus shrugged.

"Perfect!" niki giggled.

"Hold still you guys!" niki ordered. The team scrambled to hold still as niki set the camera. Optimus stood in the center. Niki ran over and whispered in their ears. They nodded. They posed for the picture. SNAP! Niki took the camera off the stand and into her pocket. She'll get it developed later.

The team stood in front of the ship. It was the final good byes. Niki held back her tears. Brittney and Megan waved good bye. Optimus smiled with a wave as the door closed. Niki waved also. She began to cry. The ship took off. They walked out and hopped onto their bikes. They waved good bye to each other.

"Niki look! We got our old home back!" niki walked into her house. The same one she met the team in her backyard. She walked into the backyard. It had newly grown grass and plants growing in the corners.

Niki looked at her camera then up and the sky. It was bright. She smiled. She saw something glow in the middle of the yard. She was walked forward. As she got closer she smiled. On the ground in a patch of dead grass was her watch. She looked at her camera.

She grabbed her watch and ran inside. After snapping it on she leaped onto the computer. She hooked up her camera and looked for the picture. In the bottom corner there was the picture. She clicked it up and began to edit it. She smiled and printed it out.

"Thanks Optimus…"

*****Author's note*****

I will miss you all!!!! Well to all who read!!  Mixed feelings!!! Tell me should there be a sequel? Ps. Really I already am working on a second just tell me is I should post it or not!!!  Bye!


End file.
